


Bite Sized

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 39,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Collection of one-shots for Alex/Kara. (Mostly romantic kalex)





	1. Cats

 

Kara groans, shifting to her feet. She leans against the tree, finding her balance.

“Alex?” Kara croaks. There’s too much dust. Kara inhales deeply and blows, watching the dust clear in front of her. She looks to the last place she’d seen Alex before their latest villain decided to pull a Houdini. “Alex?”

“Meow?”

Kara blinks. She rubs her eyes hard and opens them again. On the ground is a cat under Alex’s tactical vest.

“Oh no.” Kara swoops in and kneels next to the cat. “Alex?”

“Meow?”

 

“Supergirl what are you doing?” J’onn asks.

Kara pulls the Alex the cat away from her hair and grimaces when Alex hisses at her. “Alex stop it!”

J’onn furrows his eyebrows. “You named a cat after Alex?”

“What ? No.” Kara picks up Alex again, frowning when Alex extends her claws and scratches down Kara’s neck. She’s glad that her skin is impervious to it. “This is Alex.” Kara extends Alex out like Simba in the Lion King.

J’onn doesn’t react. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t know what he did! But when I found her she was…well…”

Alex starts licking her own paws. Kara pulls her back and coos at the cuteness.

“You’re sure?”

“Yea?”

J’onn rubs his head. “Okay we’ll get a team on it, see how to reverse the side effects.” He purses his lips but breaks into a smile when Alex jumps down and nuzzles his legs. “And it’s probably best we don’t tell anyone who this is…”

Naturally, the whole base finds out there’s a cat and now all the cat lovers are there trying to pet Alex. Kara glowers and protectively hovers by Alex. She doesn’t need anymore stress. Alex bolts under a cabinet and Kara shoos everyone out.

“Alex?” Kara sighs and lays flat on the ground. She reaches under the gap but Alex swipes at her and Kara hisses on instinct. “Alex come on!”

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Kara leaps up in the air, seeing Alex with singed hair at the doorway. She’s got her eyebrows raised high.

“Alex!” Kara drags her into a hug.

“Oof.” Alex hugs her back. “Hey…”

“Where were you?”

“Damn bastard teleported me across the city. Took me three hours to get back.”

“Oh…” Kara chews her lip. While she’d been with the cat…Alex had been stranded.

Alex pulls away from Kara and looks down between them, seeing Not Alex The Cat wind its way around them and nuzzles into Alex’s legs.

“Kara why is there a cat in my lab?”

“So uh…funny story.”

 

And that’s the story of how Alex and Kara adopted a cat. They’re still arguing about names. There is no way in hell Alex is letting the cat be her namesake.

Kara is trying out Lexie on the cat.

The cat purrs and agrees.


	2. Turkey Day

“Shit shit shit,” Alex mumbles, opening up the fridge and taking the massive turkey out.

“What’s wrong?” Kara mumbles, rubbing her eyes after a small nap.

“Mom’s gonna kill me,” Alex groans. “I forgot to take out the turkey. We have less than four hours to make it!”

“Oh…” Kara bites her lip. She hugs Alex close. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s your first Thanksgiving and we’re not gonna have turkey!”

Kara can hear the hitch of Alex’s breath. She frowns, remembering the stern lecture Alex got from Eliza about showing Kara a real Thanksgiving dinner for her first year on Earth. The dead frozen bird is not important, but Eliza would find every fault to blame Alex. She glares at it hard. She won’t let that dead bird ruin Alex’s day. Her eyes grow warm, too warm and it’s the first time Kara’s heat vision comes into play.

“What the fuck?!” Alex whirls around and watches as the turkey gets flash fried in front of her.

“Oh…I…oh.” Kara squeezes her eyes shut and hides behind her hands. “Alex?”

“Holy shit that was awesome! You just cooked a turkey in like 10 seconds.” Alex puts her palms over Kara’s hands. “You’re amazing.”

“I…I don’t know…how that…” Kara sniffs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t, you won’t.” Alex pulls at Kara’s fingers. “Come on, let me see your face. Please?”

Kara tentatively opens her eyes. Nothing burns. She heaves a relieved sigh and looks over Alex’s shoulder to the now brown cooked turkey.


	3. Not My Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the ANGST.
> 
> Not exactly Alex/Kara endgame.

 

_“You ready to see if Cisco’s gadget works?”_

_“I’m ready. And remember if you guys ever need me I’m just a call away.”_

Kara stumbles through the portal, feet clambering for balance. She readjusts her glasses and shakes off the vertigo churning in her stomach she hadn’t felt since the first time she fell from the sky. Kara opens and closes her eyes a few times to reorient herself. She circles around her apartment and sets the new dimension jumping gadget on the table.

She spots a discarded pizza box on her kitchen table and uses her x-ray vision to check that yes, there is indeed still pizza. Kara eagerly heats it up with her heat vision and enjoys the gooey cheese when a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She doesn’t need to turn to know it’s just Alex.

“Hey, you’re back.” Alex kisses her cheek.

“Mmhmm,” Kara hums, gobbling up her pizza.

“How’s the other earth?” Alex takes a piece of pizza and raises her eyebrows. She motions towards it and Kara lowers her glasses once more to heat it up. “Thanks.”

“I met so many people,” Kara says around her food.

“Kara, chew, swallow.”

She does so with a roll of her eyes. “Their earth was so cool. These Dominators came to try and take over the planet but we totally kicked their alien butts.”

“You have an alien butt too.” Alex whacks Kara across said butt.

“Hey! I am totally cuter.”

“Uh huh.” Alex leans in so close Kara holds her arms out, expecting a hug. Alex does hug her but she also kisses her straight on the mouth.

Kara freezes. Her mind goes on overdrive. Alex. Her sister. Is. Kissing. Her. And. Wow she has very soft lips and her hands are definitely squeezing her alien butt. Kara backs away and stumbles into the kitchen table.

“W-what?”

“You okay sweetie?” Alex puts a hand to Kara’s forehead. “Didn’t contract anything in the other earth did you?”

“N-no?”

“You’re sure?”

Kara nods frantically.

“Hmmm…” Alex takes the remaining pizza out of Kara’s hands and eats it. “Okay, but we should probably run some tests just to make sure.” Alex kisses Kara’s cheek again. “Can’t take a chance at making that baby yet okay?”

“B-baby?” Kara squeaks.

Alex’s phone rings right on time for them both.

“Danvers,” Alex says. “Right now? Alright. No it’s fine, Kara’s just come back. Maybe prep the lab for a visit later.” Alex hangs up and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, emergency.”

No matter how weird this universe is, if someone needs help, Kara will be there. She gets into Supergirl mode. “Do you need—“

“Nah, something at the lab. Supergirl can take a rest first.” Alex pecks Kara’s lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” Kara squeaks out. She touches her lips, still feeling the tingles. Kara shakes her head.

Once Alex is gone, Kara zooms over to the dimension jumper and activates the comms.

“Barry? Cisco? Felicity? Anyone?”

“ _Hey Kara!”_ Barry says. _“How’s—“_

“You sent me to the wrong dimension!”

 _“That’s not possible I calibrated it—“_ Cisco says.

“Nope. Definitely not mine. Come get me now!” Kara looks around and sees the slight difference in this world. Her apartment is not just her own, there’s influences of Alex’s stuff. Alex’s leather jacket slung over the couch, two sets of toothbrush. Okay it’s actually not that different to her world but her apartment definitely has more stuff in it.

A portal opens again in her living room and out jumps Barry and Cisco.

“Oh thank Rao!” Kara hands them the gadget. “This is _not_ my world!”

Cisco frowns and checks the device. “No it’s … it’s Earth-38.”

“No it is not!”

“I’ll check it, be right back.” Cisco jumps into another portal.

Barry hangs back and looks around. “Looks the same though, why do you think it’s not your world? I mean, not that I would know but Cisco doesn’t make mistakes like that.”

“Because people are being weird!”

“How weird?”

Kara blushes and frantically waves her hands. “Alex wants a baby!”

“Oh…is that…not normal?”

“No! Well I don’t think so, we haven’t really talked about that at all…” Kara looks pensive for a moment and shakes her head. “No, not like … no she’s not even…she’s never said anything about that!”

Barry hums. “Maybe we sent you into the future?” He looks for a calendar.

“No, nope, I don’t think so nope.” Kara’s still shaking her head. “That…no. She kissed me. Alex kissed me.”

“Who’s Alex?”

“My sister!”

“Oh!” Barry’s eyes bulges out. “Like…kissed kissed you…your sister.”

Seeing Barry’s gobsmacked look, Kara quickly clarifies. “My foster sister.”

With that, Barry relaxes. “Oh. Well okay.”

“Okay? What do you…no not okay!”

Barry crosses his arms, his face looking a bit defensive. “Well foster siblings aren’t y’know…I mean it depends on the family but it’s not…did you know that it’s actually not uncommon for foster siblings to have romantic relationships later in life?”

Kara’s face scrunches up. “That’s…that’s not me and Alex. No.”

“Okay, sure.” Barry wipes his hands on his jeans. “But uh…okay so definitely out of the ordinary huh?”

“Yes,” Kara says staunchly. “And we have to figure out just what’s going on. She wants to make a baby!” Kara gestures to herself. “With me!”

“Uh well. I mean make an excuse?” he scratches his chin thoughtfully. “Avoid the doctors or something?”

“Why would I avoid the doctors?”

“So you don’t have to make a baby?”

“What’s doctors got to do with that?”

“IVF? In vitro fertilization?”

Kara blinks. “I’m an alien.”

Barry glances towards Kara’s groin. “Oh…”

“Not like that!” Kara turns to the side and pins him with a glare after blushing.

“Right. Yes. Not my business, definitely not curious at all.” Barry keeps his eyes strictly above her waist, above her chest just to be safe.

The apartment doors open and both Barry and Kara stare wide-eyed as Alex enters.

“Oh hey Barry,” Alex greets and sets down her purse. “Sorry, forgot my laptop.” She walks around them to get it.

Kara externally freaks out with her eyes at Barry, flitting back and forth between Alex and him.

“So hi! Alex, so good to see you?” he puts his hand out for her to shake but Alex just chuckles and pulls him into a hug.

“How’s Iris?”

“She’s great…very good.”  He rocks back and forth on his heels.

Kara manages a convincing smile at Alex and keeps her wildly flaring emotions in check when Alex slides in close to her and rubs her waist.

“You had that thing at … the thing didn’t you?” Kara asks.

Alex raises her eyebrows. “You wanna be more specific?”

“No?”

Thankfully for Kara, the portal opens again and out drops Cisco and another Supergirl in a different suit. Instead of the skirt there’s tight fitting blue pants.

“What…?” Alex looks back and forth between them, edging away from Kara.

“I figured it out!” Cisco triumphantly waves at Supergirl. “So this is Earth 41, and while Earth 38 Kara was going back home, so was Earth 41 and they switched.” He pushes his hands together and crosses them.

Earth 41 Supergirl zooms over to Alex and pulls her into a tight hug. Kara respectfully takes a step back. Their hugs don’t look that much different from her own Alex’s.

“Hi!” Supergirl greets Kara.

“Hi!’ Kara says back and adjusts her glasses. “That…wow what a mix up huh? Did uh…did you see anyone in my…universe?” Kara fidgets. If she’d somehow kissed Alex in her own universe…or did something weird…

“No one was home,” Supergirl says with a small pout. “And it didn’t take long for Cisco to find me.”

“Oh! That’s-That’s good.”

Supergirl narrows her eyes. “Why did—“

“So! I should get going home, I think everyone’s probably missing me,” Kara says with a forced chuckle. She deftly avoids looking at Alex and her other self.

“Right! Yes. Home. Earth 38 here we go.” Barry grabs Kara and Cisco and practically throws them through the portal.

Kara stumbles through, clutching at Barry and Cisco. She immediately scans her surroundings, looking for anything remotely out of place. She looks at the photographs, her clothes, everything seems in order.

“This is right – right?” Barry asks.

“Looks that way…”

“I’m so sorry,” Cisco says, handing her back the dimension jumper gadget. “I didn’t even think that would happen. Definitely added a failsafe to that.”

“Right…” Kara palms the gadget. “Thanks. That’s…thank you.”

“Okay so…if there’s anything wrong, we’re just a call away,” Barry says.

Kara waves to them as they jump back out of her life and she slumps against the table. It’s been a weird week. Kara licks her lips. That…tastes different. She touches the tips of her fingers to her lips again, still feeling a bit of residual tingles from Alex’s kiss. She flinches at the loud pounding on her door and x-ray visions to see Alex shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Kara swallows. She can do this. This is just her normal sister Alex. Not baby-wanting Alex girlfriend.

“Hey!” Kara pulls Alex in and gives her a warm hug.

“Oof,” Alex grunts and holds her back just as hard. “You okay?”

“Yup!’ Kara bounces back and takes the box of donuts away from Alex. She crams a jelly filled one halfway down her mouth.

“Uh huh.” Alex fidgets a lot, a constant small smile turning into a wide one every few seconds.

“Something happened,” Kara says through a mouthful of food.

Alex points to her mouth. “Chew. Swallow.”

Kara almost chokes but she pounds her chest and painfully swallows the half-masticated food down.

“So something happened,” Alex says, shifting on the table. She looks down with a shy smile.

“What?” Kara frowns.

“Maggie…”

“Oh my god is she okay?”

“Yea! She’s fine, it was just a graze. Stitched her up and she’s fine…” Alex plays with her fingers and the grin immediately splits across her face. “We kissed.”

“What?” Kara blinks.

“She likes me, like that and we kissed. A lot.”

“Oh…oh! That’s awesome!” Kara crosses the table and holds Alex close, feeling just how giddy with happiness Alex is. She’s practically vibrating. “I’m so happy for you.”

“God, it was just so…it was so perfect.” Alex sighs dreamily. “She’s just so…beautiful and amazing…”

“So are you,” Kara says with a tentative smile.

“Thanks.” Alex nudges her shoulder.

Kara recognizes that smile, she’d seen it just a few moments before, on the other Alex’s face. Complete happiness. Kara forces her face to keep smiling as Alex spouts the virtues of Maggie Sawyer. It’s fine. Her sister is happy, so happy for once in her life.

Kara wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulder. So what if she isn’t the cause of it?  It’s fine. This is her sister and Kara’s happy for her.

If she thinks it enough, maybe she’ll believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life and motivation!


	4. Whatever happens in Vegas (1)

“Kara!” Winn hisses out and waves to her with James and Mon-El. The three of them have sneaky smiles on and Kara narrows her eyes suspiciously.

“What’s going on?” she asks, crossing her arms over in her intimidating Supergirl pose.

James grins boyishly and clears his throat. “How would you like an all you can eat buffet with—“

“Yes!” Kara jumps from foot to foot. “I’m down, totally down.”

Mon-El claps James and Winn on the back with a giant grin. “That was easy, I thought you said it would take longer to convince Kara to go to this Pe-Chang-A?”

“Wait.” Kara holds up a hand. “The casino?”

Winn elbows Mon-El sharply in the ribs. “Yes, that buffet in the casino.”

Mon-El tilts his head. “I thought it was gamb—“

Kara shakes her head. “Nope. Not going.”

“Are Kryptonians morally opposed to wagers?” Mon-El asks.

“What? No. That’s not…well you boys can have fun.” Kara claps her hands together and forces a smile.

Winn waves to a passing Alex and pulls her next to them. Kara’s eyes widen just a fraction and she adopts the Alex power pose with her hands on her hips, though she’s failing a bit at it.

“What’s up?” Alex asks, still typing away on her tablet.

“Nothing.” Kara sends them a glare.

Alex squints at her. “What’s wrong?” She puts her tablet down and crosses her arms, cutting an even more intimidating figure than Kara.

“We want to go to Pechanga…” Winn mumbles.

Alex’s hair whips across her face as she turns to Kara. “What? You know we can’t!”

“I know that it’s why I said no,” Kara says.

“Can’t?” James asks, frowning. “What  do you mean can’t.”

“I mean won’t, won’t go, don’t wanna go,” Kara amends.

Winn points to them both, his mouth ajar. “There’s a story here…why can’t you two go to the casino?”

“No reason,” Alex and Kara both say. Alex maintains her formidable glare at him but Kara looks at Alex guiltily.

“Oh my god what did you do? Wait, don’t tell me.” Winn holds his hands out. “Twenty that Kara literally ate the entire buffet.”

James shakes his head. “I’m not taking that—“

“What? No I didn’t!” Kara indignantly says. “It was like half. And that is so not why we got banned.”

Alex stomps on Kara’s boot and shoots her a glare. Kara sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. It would’ve been so much easier for them to assume Kara ate an entire casino buffet out.

“Banned?” Winn squeaks.

James tilts his head curiously and looks at them with renewed interest. “Well we don’t have to go to Pechanga there’s more than one casino around.”

“No no no, you should have a boys weekend,” Kara says with forced cheer.

Winn purses his lips. “Did you two get banned from more than one casino?”

“What? No that’s ridiculous, why would you even think that? Psh. No. No way. There’s no possible way you can get banned from every single casino in the hundred mile radius. “Kara crosses and recrosses her arms over her chest.

Alex face palms so hard and groans. “Kara…”

Winn and James’s jaw drops so low that Kara’s tempted to push them back up. Winn manages to click his jaw shut first.

“How in the world did you guys manage that?” Winn asks. “Oh my god you were counting cards.”

“Why would I need to do that when I can just see the cards?” Kara gasps and claps her hands over her mouth.

James blinks owlishly and turns to Alex. “Okay so…Kara got you banned?”

“She counted the cards!” Kara points accusingly at Alex.

Alex grunts. “Counting cards is total bullshit, how can they ban you for being good at math and having good memory?”

“Wow,” James says. “Uhhh…I never…wow. How much money did you—“

“Do you know how high the food bill is for this one?” Alex smacks the back of her hand across Kara’s stomach.

Winn and James both grimace.

“Hey it’s not my fault.” Kara pouts and rubs her stomach. “Plus you needed money for your PhD and MD and whatever else it was.”

“So just the casinos around here then?” Winn asks thoughtfully.

“Yes….why?” Alex frowns.

Winn grins so wide. “You know what this means? Vegas trip!”

“Oh my god, yes!” Kara squeals and jumps up and down, holding onto Alex’s arm. She shoots Alex such a giddy pleading smile that Alex cracks in less than five seconds.

 Alex rubs her head and points to the boys. “Fine but –“

“Yes!” Winn and Kara both hug each other and ignores the rest of Alex’s warnings.

-

“This time we are not getting caught,” Alex says to Kara. “Limit of winning ten thousand per casino okay?”

“Uh huh,” Kara  hums through a mouthful of alcoholic slushie. She lets go of the straw in her novelty Eiffel Tower pina colada drink to the Golden Gate sign long island iced tea in her other hand.

“You’re so lucky you don’t get a brain freeze.” Alex uncaps a flask and pours a bit of alien-powered alcohol for Kara into her novelty drinks.

“Thanks!” Kara sips again and grins, feeling the pleasant buzz down to her fingertips. “Oh you can’t drink these anymore…” Kara looks forlornly.

Winn nudges Kara’s shoulders with his and points to the screens advertising performances. “Blue man group or Cirque du Solei?”

“What is this?” Mon-El picks up a flyer from the ground and tilts it back and forth. “A strip club?”

Kara doesn’t have the hands open to yank it from his hands so she sends Alex a pleading look so Alex takes it from him and throws it behind her.

“We’re staying on the Strip,” Alex says.

“The Strip? So where is the Club located?” he looks around them.

“We should go the buffet first!” James jumps in and the furrow in Alex’s eyebrows smooth over.

“Yes food!” Kara herds them all away from debauchery and straight into gluttony first.

That is the last concrete event any of them could remember.

-

“Stop moving,” Alex groans, slapping a hand over her aching head. She fully expects Kara to flop all over her but all she hears is a manly low groan and Alex snaps her eyes open. “The fuck?” she hisses.

“Too loud…” Winn says in front of her.

Alex, big sister and badass agent extraordinaire will deny it to her last breath, but she literally shrieks and scrambles backwards into something else solid. She turns around and shrieks again.

“What’s going on?” James blearily opens his eyes and once he makes eye contact with Alex he lets out his own shriek that’s even higher than Alex’s.

“What’s with the screaming?”

James looks over his shoulder and Alex turns to see Kara yawning behind James. Alex quickly does a clothes check, she looks fine, James has a shirt off, Winn’s tie is crooked and Kara’s got a whole new set of clothes on.

“Oh my god!” Winn finally wakes up and falls off the bed. He pokes his head back up. “Why are we all…what’s going on?!”

All of them share identical looks of shock and confusion, no one saying anything for a full two minutes. Alex’s ring tone pierces the veil of barely controlled silence.

She scrambles over and clears her throat. “Danvers,” she says.

“ _Alex we need Supergirl, there’s an attack near L Corp”_ J’onn informs her.

“Yes sir.”

_“All hands on deck, sorry for cutting your vacation short.”_

“Oh that is fine by me sir, we’ll be there.” Alex turns to see Kara already in her Supergirl suit and opening a window.

“Meet you there!” Kara says, escaping first.

Alex glares at the open window, jealous that Kara can just fly away from whatever it is that’s happened. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, work first.

“Uhh…Alex?” Winn asks shakily.

“Not now Winn, we have to—“

“No, Alex,” James says.

His tone makes Alex look up and see where they’re both holding up their left hands and pointing to Alex’s.  Alex slowly raises her left hand to eye level. A gold ring on her fourth proximal digit. She confirms that Winn and James both indeed have the same gold band.

Her eyes widen in horror. “Did Kara have one?”

“Uhhm…well…I don’t know? But if we all did…” Winn rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I guess she does too?”

“Shit!”

“Alex we’ll get to the bottom of this,” James tries to placate her.

“Kara just left as Supergirl with a possible wedding ring on her finger!”

“Maybe no one will notice?” Winn says.

-

**Breaking News:**

**Supergirl Romance?**

**Wedding Bells A Ringing for Supergirl**

**Supergirl: Wedding Theme Ideas**

**Who’s tamed the Girl of Steel?**

J’onn turns away from the monitors scrolling through all the news sites and blurry photos of Kara’s new accessory. He stalks back and forth, shooting them all with looks of intense fatherly disappointment. None of them can meet his eyes.

“Explain.”

Kara fiddles with the wedding ring on her finger. “Uhhm…”

“It’s barely been a day and I find out that the four of you eloped?” He shakes his head and frowns. “Who’s married to who?”

“That…that is a very good question sir,” Alex says, raising her chin in faux courage.

J’onn takes a deep calming breath. “What do you mean by that Agent Danvers?”

“We can’t…remember.” Alex squares her shoulders. “Sir if you could—“

“No.” He resolutely shakes his head. “The four of you got into this mess, figure it out.” He turns away from them. “And where the hell is Mon-El?”

The four of them hare a panicked look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank Superpuppy for inspiring this.


	5. Whatever happens in Vegas (2)

“Spread out,” Alex commands them.

“And do what?” Winn asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “We don’t know where Mon-El is!”

“Which is why we’re starting at the last place we all remember seeing him,” Alex says with a sigh. “So let’s find out what we did.”

Kara’s eyes immediately dart over to the Chinese side of the buffet. She licks her lips, practically tasting the pot stickers already. Alex smacks her stomach.

“Kara.”

“Right. Yes. Mission first.” Kara takes another lingering look before she darts off to the side. “I’ll start there!”

Of course Kara’s going to the food. Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“Olsen, ask the bus boys if they remember seeing us. Winn you’re with me.”

James salutes her and gets right to it while Alex clears her throat to find the security office. Security footage never lies.

“I’m Special Agent Danvers and this is my assistant Mr. Schott.” Alex flashes her badge at the security booth. “We’re going to need to see your surveillance footage from last night at the buffet.”

The guard narrows his eyes. “Got a warrant?”

Alex leans in close to him and crooks a finger. She glances down at his name tag and grins. “Mr. Yamagata, there are at least five federal violations I could cite this hotel for and believe me, when I do, your name will be at the top of the list to investigate. All we need is a few minutes to view that footage.”

Yamagata swallows nervously at Alex’s overly friendly smile. He nods once. “Follow me.”

Winn leans into Alex and whispers, “How, how did you do that?”

“It’s the Danvers charm.”

Yamagata ushers the two guards at the security suite out. “Five minutes,” he says before leaving them alone.

“Okay so we came here at around 5pm,” Alex says.

“Got it.” Winn points to the monitor. “That’s us entering and okay Kara’s off to the food already.”

Alex nods, seeing their group get a table as Kara comes back to them, balancing three plates of food on each arm. She looks at the other monitors for foul play, but it’s mostly just seeing Kara set plate after plate down on their table and having an eating contest with Mon-El.

“Wait stop.” Alex leans in close and squints. “Play it now.”

Mon-El pours a flask into his and Kara’s drink. They toast and down it at once. Kara wraps her arms over Alex’s shoulder and Mon-El flings his over James and Winn.

“That’s just alien alcohol isn’t it?” Winn asks. “Oh no.”

A few minutes of intense bickering between Alex and Mon-El it seems but without audio there’s no clue what they’re arguing about. Mon-El pours the rest of his flask into all of their drinks and taunts Alex, waving his drink back and forth.

Alex narrows her eyes at the monitor, there’s no way she’s that stupid – oh nope apparently they all are. Three humans downing alien strength liquor. No wonder they blacked out.

“Shit,” Alex hisses, she rubs her forehead.

“We…did that. We really…wow. How are we not dead?”

“We’re leaving,” Alex points out.

Kara and Alex lean against each other, stumbling out and gigglilng. James, Mon-El and Winn go in another direction. They watch for as much as they can, but it’s apparent, the boys and girls parted ways.

-

“Where did you get all that?” Alex asks when they join James and Kara back at the buffet. She gestures to the various containers in Kara’s hand.

“Ober dere,” Kara says around her food and points to the chefs at the back of the buffet who wave to Kara. Kara waves back and smiles. “Dank you!”

James shrugs when Alex shoots him a disbelieving smile. “Kara makes friends everywhere.”

“So, anything?” Alex asks.

Kara shakes her head.

“Well, looks like everyone was having a bet on how much Kara could eat,” James says, pointing his thumb at Kara who’s still stuffing her face. “No one won.”

“Anything useful?” Alex says in exasperation.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” James answers. “Was there anything useful with you guys?”

Winn scratches the back of his neck. “Uhhm…well apparently….Mon-El poured us alien strength drinks…and we drank them.”

“Hold up, we drank it? As in the humans drank it?” James puts his hands out. “That’s…nah we’d be dead.”

“Well we’re not, just no memories,” Alex says. She pokes Kara in the arm. “Why don’t _you_ remember anything?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I drank more later? So where’d we go after?”

“We split up.”

“How so?” Kara asks.

“Boys and girls,” Winn says.

“Okay, boys you find out where you went to, and we’ll find out where we went to.” Kara links her arm with Alex and waves bye to the beaming staff.

-

“Miss I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” A security guard stops in front of Alex and Kara and spreads out his arms.

“What?” Kara tilts her head to the side.

“Why?” Alex steps up to him.

The guard clears his throat. “Please, I can’t have a repeat of last night.”

“Last night?” Kara perks up. “You saw us last night?”

“A lot of people saw you last night.”

Kara frowns deeply. “What do you mean?”

The guard sighs and drops his arms. “Of course you don’t remember. Look you were drunk last night I get it, but could you please…not be here? I don’t want to get fired.”

Alex pulls out her badge and presses him. “Explain now.”

He swallows uncomfortably and shakes his head with a long exhale. “Just youtube Bellagio Fountain Blonde Swimming or something.” He points to Alex. “Now get your girlfriend away from the water before I call for back up.”

“What?” Kara squeaks. “She’s not my—“

“We’re leaving,” Alex says, pushing at Kara’s shoulder when the guard puts his hands on his walkie. They walk down the street with Kara making odd noises in her mouth. Alex takes out her phone and quickly searches for the video.

She stops dead in her tracks. Kara bumps into her back and peers over her shoulder to see shaky vertical footage of the Bellagio Fountains.

“There’s nothing—“ Kara stops and stares at the video. “Oh no…”

She spots herself in the tiny corner of the video and Alex is tugging at her shirt as Kara jumps off the railing straight into the water. There’s muted laughs and screams as Kara flails in the water and beckons towards Alex. She can distinctly hear herself say something about not being able to fly in water and Alex reaches over to pull her out before security flanks them.

“So…uhm…well…at least no one saw my Supergirl costume?” Kara chuckles lightly and deflates. “Any chance we can delete that from the internet?”

“Your clothes were different when we woke up,” Alex points out. “So we must have gone back to the hotel so you could change.”

“Well we were drunk…very drunk…”

“It’s the best lead we have.”

-

Alex works her magic with the hotel security once again and gains access, leaving Kara staring at her proudly.

“The timing looks about right,” Alex says. “You’re soaking wet, we go up the room and out in fifteen minutes.”

“No sign of the boys.” Kara leans over Alex to fast forward the video. “Wait…” Kara tilts her head.

“James doesn’t have a shirt on,” Alex observes.

“And Winn’s tie is … on his head?”

Alex breathes out evenly. “What the hell did they do?”

“Well Mon-El is with them still.” She taps the screen and watches the boys grab them and tug them out of the hotel.

“But we had to have come back here at one point.”

“Yea but we can’t just look through hours of video.”

“No but we can see when our rooms were accessed.”

Alex leaves the room to demand more services from security and Kara clicks through the cameras to track their movements outside of the hotel. She finds them a minute later, all of them stumbling a bit drunk down the road. She grimaces as she watches her tiny self on the screen bump into Mon-El’s chest and Mon-El steadies her. They’re too close, Kara holds her breath, her heart thumping wildly. She breathes out in relief when she pushes Mon-El away with a laugh but her breath freezes in her throat when she sees herself grab Alex and kisses her. Kara pauses it and leans in close. That is definitely on the mouth.

Kara touches her lips. She should remember kissing Alex right? She rewinds and watches the five seconds of kissing Alex again and again, seeing her tiny self get to do something she’s wanted to.

“Okay,” Alex says coming back in and looking at her phone.

Kara immediately fast forwards until they’re completely off the screen. “Yea?”

“Our room was accessed once at 3am and once again at 11am.”

Kara makes sure to keep fast forwarding and not hit rewind.

“There.” Alex points out, very close to Kara. Kara takes a breath so she doesn’t move. “Okay so it’s the five of us again.”

Five hours later in the footage, the door opens at 8am and Mon-El steps out, a spring in his step. They track his movements but all he does is leave the hotel.

“And then he comes back at 11am but by then we were all gone.”

Alex blows out a breath and sees Mon-El leave the hotel after he couldn’t find him.

Kara taps her fingers on the table. “So we kind of just left him here…”

“Yea…”

Kara stands up resolutely. “We have to find him.”

-

“You go first,” Winn says, shifting uncomfortably.

Alex narrows her eyes. “Well we went…” she glances at Kara’s wide-eyed look, “sightseeing and then back to the hotel.”

“That’s it?” Winn asks.

“Yea of course,” Kara blurts out and adjusts her glasses. “What uh. What were you guys up to?”

James blushes and coughs into his hand. Winn’s mouth open and closes but no noise comes out.

“Out with it,” Alex grits out.

“Strip club,” James says, rubbing his head.

“Of course it was,” Alex says with an eye roll. “Okay, well any chance he’s still there?”

“Nope, not at all. Not a one.” Winn licks his lips and can’t quite meet their eyes.

“Well we should look at the other strip clubs then around the area,” Alex proposes.

“No!” James and Winn both shout.

Kara and Alex look taken aback and then suspicious.

“Why not?” Alex levels them a glare. “Explain, now.”

Kara tilts her head. “How did you lose your shirt last night?”

“What?” James laughs. “I did not take off my clothes last night.”

“We saw you,” Kara says.

“What? You _saw?!”_ Winn’s eyes bulge out. “Oh god you saw us stripping.”

“Wait you guys were stripping?” Kara holds her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. It doesn’t help.

“You just said you saw!”

Alex coughs and doesn’t bother to hide her smirk. “We saw James shirtless and you with your tie on your head.” Alex raises her eyebrows. “It was a male strip club wasn’t it?”

Winn covers his face and James concedes defeat. They both nod.

“Okay well.” Alex’s face turns back to serious. “I’m guessing you looked around then? Didn’t find him?”

They shake their heads.

“Well, I don’t know where we went to next,” Kara says with a sigh. “Did we lose the trail?”

“There’s one more place we need to look for,” Alex says with a frown. “Wherever we…got married.”

Everyone inhales sharply. They reluctantly agree, it’s the best course of action.

-

“How many more wedding chapels are there?” Winn groans, dragging his feet.

“Just be glad it wasn’t the Elvis one,” Alex says.

Winn taps in the next wedding location. “If it makes us stop walking I’ll gladly be married by Elvis.”

 Kara and James hang back, eyeing each other nervously. She clears her throat. “Who do you think…?”

James rubs his neck. “I don’t know.”

“I mean it can’t possibly be legally binding, right?”

“There’s a reason why Vegas is known for this,” James says. “An annulment shouldn’t be a problem though.”

“Yea…yea definitely. You think Lucy would give us a discount?”

James chuckles. “She’ll charge us more just for being this stupid.” He smiles thoughtfully. “And she’ll never let us hear the end of it.”

They sit down in the courtyard of a hotel, all of them quietly chewing on their sandwiches for a much needed lunch break. Alex keeps tapping away on her laptop and Kara glances at her every now and then. She can barely taste the sandwich in her hands. She rubs the ring on her finger, looking quickly at James and at Alex. It would be easier if it were James, but she has a feeling she didn’t drunkenly marry him. Or it could be Mon-El. Kara grimaces. That would…that would not be fun.

“There you are!”

Everyone perks up, seeing Mon-El rushing towards them with a bouquet of large flowers in his hands. Kara jumps up, holding his shoulders and x-raying him for any damages. Nothing.

“Where were you?” he asks. “I had come back but no one was home and the nice people at the desk told me I was checked out.”

“I’m so sorry Mon-El,” Kara says, her eyes automatically going full puppy dog. “There was an emergency so we all had to go.”

Mon-El nods. “I understand. Well, what are we doing now?” He grins boyishly.

“Mon-El,” Alex says. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Of course I do! It was a revelry on par with Daxam’s.”

“So…so you remember,” Winn points. “Everything?”

“How could I not? The celebration was beautiful.”

Kara tucks a lock of her behind her ear. “What uh…where…uhm…what happened?”

“There is a tradition on Daxam,” Mon-El says and holds Kara’s shoulders. “The day after the bonding ceremony.”

Kara’s eyes bulge out, she can’t speak. She can feel Alex’s glare on Mon-El and hopes she doesn’t shoot him in public.

“C-Ceremony? Bonding?” Kara squeaks.

“Yes, Kara Zor-El, you are the only person in this universe that I am close to now. I am joyous that we were able to share the ceremony.” He nods his head.

Kara glances at Alex who’s predictably fuming and ready to knock him out.

Mon-El takes Kara’s hands in his. “As the closest living relative I have, I ask for your blessing in our union.”

He drags Kara over to James and Winn and presents James and Winn with the bouquet of flowers.

“What?” Kara mutters.

“I believe that on Earth such bonds are not traditional, but on Daxam, having more than one mate is a sign of fortune and love.” He hugs Winn and James.

“Oh my god,” Alex mumbles, her hands over her mouth.

“Wait…hold on…” Winn mutters. “What…you mean…what???”

James just stares wide-eyed at Mon-El and Winn.

Kara chuckles loudly, slapping her thighs. “Oh my god! Yes! Blessing given!” After her snorts of laughter die down three times. She glances up to see Alex look thoughtfully at her hand. They both come to the same conclusion.

Alex’s eyes widen and she gasps. “Oh shit.”

Kara swallows. Oh yea, she definitely married Alex.

-

A few days later, Kara watches the wedding ceremony video again. She sighs fondly, seeing all of them get married. So it’s true, she and Alex are married. Sort of. Well legally still us, for now. She closes her laptop after seeing herself and Alex kiss.

Fiddling with the ring she still hasn’t taken off, Kara eats another spoonful of ice cream. The door opens and Kara already knows it’s Alex.

“Okay, so as annoying as Lucy is going to be, she drew up the annulment papers.” Alex drops down next to Kara and pulls out an impressive sheath of documents. “She’s giving Olsen way more shit than us so at least there’s that.”

“They’re going to try dating,” Kara says.

“They? Like all three of them?”

Kara nods.

“Wow…that’s…huh. Well, good for them.” Alex pulls out a pen. “I’ve already tabbed all the places to sign.”

Kara doesn’t take the pen or papers. She sets the ice cream down and stares at her lap.

“Kara? You okay?”

“I don’t…I don’t want to sign them.”

“Well it can wait for a bit.”

“No Alex.” Kara musters up the courage to look at Alex. “I don’t…I don’t want to sign them.”

Alex’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Kara shakes her head and grabs the papers. “Never mind.” She quickly starts scribbling her signature where Alex left post it notes.

Putting a hand over Kara’s, Alex asks, “Kara? Talk to me.”

Kara takes a shuddering breath and bravely looks at Alex. “Would it be so bad? To be married?”

“Kara…you’re my sister.”

“You know that’s not…” Kara takes a breath to stop herself from saying something she’ll regret. “What we drank, he said it lowers our inhibitions, makes us do what we’ve wanted to do.”

“We were just drunk.”

“You know that’s not true!” Kara tugs her hand back. She opens her laptop and forces Alex to look at the picture of them kissing. “We wanted this. You wanted this.”

Alex swallows, eyes starting to water. “Kara…”

“Please don’t lie to me.”

“We can’t…everyone…” Alex sniffs.

“No one cares.” Kara leans in, playing with the ends of Alex’s hair.

“Mom would.”

“She’ll come around eventually.”

Alex blows out a breath through her nose. “You really…you…you want to?”

Kara’s lips turn into a watery smile. “I’ve wanted to since I met you. You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of having that bonding ceremony with you.”

“I don’t know if we should…stay married.”

Kara lowers her eyes and starts shrinking back. Alex takes Kara’s face in her hands.

“But…but that doesn’t mean…I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“That we’ll try?”

“Yea…yea we can try.”

Alex leans in and kisses Kara’s forehead, longer than she normally would have and hugs her close. Kara glances over her shoulder to see them look so happy on the laptop. She’ll have that someday, she believes it, now all she has to do is wait for Alex to realize that too.


	6. Frozen

Alex groans, her eyes blearily opening when her sleep gets interrupted by loud knocking at her bedroom door. She squints at the clock, it’s still early-ish, it’s before 9AM and she just had a 18-hour shift. She deserves her sleep damn it.

“Shut up,” Alex says. Putting a pillow over her head.

“Alex…Alex!” Kara says through the door. She knocks even more frantically.

“The door’s open!”

The knocking ceases and Alex relaxes, ready to fall back asleep.

“Alex!”

“What?” Alex raises her voice.

“Do you want to build—“

“No!”

“—a snowman?” Kara finishes with a giggle and opens the door. “Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Thought you’re on a Frozen streak,” Alex says, still with her head under the pillow.

“So, do you want to—“

“No.”

Kara huffs, sitting on the bed and lifting the pillow of Alex’s face. “I wasn’t going to say it!”

“Sure.” Alex glares at her.

“Do you need true loves kiss to wake up?” Kara leans in, steadying herself with one hand on the bed.

“No,” Alex says, pushing Kara’s face with the palm of her hand. “Morning breath.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I do.”

“Okay then get up so we can build a snowman!”

“Kara, we live in National City.”

“So? I could literally fly us anywhere.”

“I’m warm.” Alex burrows further into her covers.

Kara lifts a corner of the blanket up and slips in. Alex hisses at the chilly air and grumpily lets Kara snuggle up to her. Kara kisses the back of Alex’s neck, the tip of her cold nose making Alex shiver.

“Can we build a snowman later?”

Alex sighs dramatically and holds Kara’s hands to her stomach.

“After I sleep.”

Kara squeals, peppering Alex’s jaw line with kisses.

“Stop it,” Alex says half-heartedly.

“Never.” Kara leaves one last kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth and settles back in for a nap.


	7. Eyebrows

“Oh gosh you’re dripping everywhere,” Winn says. He carefully sidesteps the foam on the ground.

“Thanks Winn,” Kara huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She grimaces when the foam squelches against her. “Ugh. Hand me that towel.”

Winn tosses it at her. “You have it all…” he motions all over her head.

“Yes I know.” Kara vigorously scrubs at her face.

“I guess that fire suppression system works?”

“I guess,” Kara mumbles. “Why did it have to be fire aliens?”

Winn’s mouth gapes as soon as Kara lowers the towel. “Uhh…”

Kara pays him no mind, wiping the rest of the thick foam off her neck. She pulls the towel back and frowns at the strands of charred hair.

“Great, now I have to get a haircut.”

“Uh huh,” Winn clears his throat. “I uh…huh so I guess your hair isn’t impervious…”

“Of course not, I’d never be able to cut my hair if it was.”

Winn hums and nods a bit too much. He avoids looking at her and steps on the foam as he backs out the door. “I have like tons of work to do. Like tracking…satellites. I’ll see you later.”

Kara’s eyebrows knit together at his weirdness. She shakes her head and tosses the soiled towel into the laundry bin. She needs a shower. A very long and hot shower. Kara sighs, turning to the side when her reflection on the shiny scissors catches her eyes.

Kara screams.

A few seconds later Alex bursts through the door, skidding on the foam.

“Kara?” Alex does a sweep of the room and finds no attacker. She puts a hand over Kara’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Kara shakes her head, her hands firmly on her face. “Nothing!”

“Kara, you screamed. What’s wrong?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course I won’t.” Alex takes Kara’s wrist and together they lower Kara’s hands.

“Oh…” Alex bites her lip. “Oh…uhhm…” She coughs. “I see.”

 A snigger escapes.

Kara’s lips turn into a pout and her eyes water. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Alex clutches at her stomach, standing tall until she collapses into herself for a full bellied laugh. “Oh god.”

“It’s not funny!”

Alex snorts.

“What if they never grow back?”

“I think a few hours in the sun bed should do it.”

“Should??”

“They’re just eyebrows Kara.”

“I look like an alien!”

“You _are_ an alien.”

“I look like that Benefiber actor! Or that guy with the screwdriver!” Kara lays back on the sunbed.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you are way cuter than them.”

Kara grumbles and lays with her face down on the sun bed. Maybe this way no one else will see her.


	8. Caroling

“No way.” Alex adds to that statement with a defiant cross of her arms and raised eyebrows. “Hell no.”

 “Please?” Kara starts tugging on Alex’s sweater.

“No. Way. Go ask Winn.”

“I already did, he said yes!”

“Then why do you need me?”

“The more the merrier!”

Alex pins Kara with a glare. “I am not doing this.”

Kara of course pulls out the pout right away; it’s just in the watery eyes and the wobbly lower lip. Alex turns away.

“Everyone’s going, I don’t want to do this without you.”

“Why in God’s name do you want to go caroling of all things?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to do it ever since you showed me that movie…” Kara picks at her sleeves. “And now that we have enough people…we can go together as a family.”

Alex sighs deeply. “One hour.”

“Yes!” Kara squeals and hugs Alex so tightly that Alex probably won’t have enough breath to sing anymore. Good.

-

“She got you too huh?” Alex nudges Lucy’s shoulder.

“I swear her puppy dog eyes are magical,” Lucy mumbles. “Are you sure Kryptonians don’t have any mind control powers?”

“It’s just Kara.”

Lucy blows out a warm breath into her shaking hands. She shakes her head as Kara happily puts a Santa hat over Jame’s head with a hop and an elf hat on Winn.

“No.” Alex puts out her hands when Kara tries to put one onto her head.

“Fine,” Kara says with a grin. She super speeds behind Alex and puts reindeer antlers instead.

Alex sighs in resignation and dares anyone to say anything with her eyes. Lucy sniggers lightly but Kara holds out an elf ear headband.

Now with everyone donning Christmas apparel, they go door to door singing Christmas carols. Alex smiles softly, watching Kara beam as she sings.

Fine, maybe it’s okay to do this once every five years. That’s her limit.


	9. Latte Love (Alex/Kara)

 

“She’s so gay,” Lucy mumbles over the rim of her coffee cup. She watches as the girl at the register, Kara glances over at the barista and smiles shyly before turning back to the customer.

“Kara? No. Nah. But Alex? Definitely.” He nods over to Alex making a latte and giving Kara’s butt a nice long look.

“Both of them are gay, so gay.”

James shakes his head. “Kara totally had a crush on me.”

“She had a crush on both of us,” Lucy says with a roll of her eyes. She recalls Kara stammering slightly when repeating their orders back and grins. Now if she wasn’t totally with James, she’d ask Kara out. And if Kara weren’t so obviously in love with Alex.

James shakes his head again, as if only he was the object of Kara’s affection.

“Bet you they’re gonna get together,” Lucy says slyly.

“Bet you they’re not.”

Lucy glances back up to see Kara murmuring under her breath, good thing she’s also learned to read lips. She can definitely see – _Alex. Date. No no no. Ask. Loser balls_. Huh. Okay, her lip reading isn’t at 100% but that is most definitely Kara giving herself a pep talk to ask Alex out.

“I’ll bet you five Netflix picks that Kara is going to ask Alex out.”

“Ten,” he counters.

“Seven and you get to choose the snacks.”

“Deal,” James says, sticking out his hand for Lucy to shake. “There’s a sale on caramel popcorn, better get it now Luce.”

“Kettle corn is clearly the superior popcorn, better get on that train now James, it’s gonna be the only thing you’ll be snacking on.”

They go back to their quiet study time, sipping on coffee and enjoying the light atmosphere the hipster coffee shop emits. Lucy stretches her arms out and frowns at her coffee cup. Empty. Well, maybe it’s time to – hold up.

She leans in and puts a motion to stop James from making so much noise with his typing, it makes her miss the first half of the sentence.

“—crush on you.” Kara fidgets with her shirt and refuses to look Alex in the eye.

“Oh…I uh…how long?” Alex runs a hand through her hair, messing it up just right.

“I don’t know…after you showed me how to pour a latte?”

“You mean when I was training you? That was six months ago.”

Kara tucks her hair behind her ear and shifts uncomfortably. “Yea…yea so six months.”

Lucy keeps the squeal inside her lungs. She’s digging her nails painfully into James’s arm. James doesn’t seem to notice, he’s just watching their romance unfold along with Lucy. Come on Kara, Lucy says in her head, hoping to give some good vibes. Make your move!

“I…I think I need to think about what I need to say,” Alex says, putting a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I’ll be in the back…for a bit.”

Kara sags against the counter after Alex leaves.

Lucy blows out a breath and makes eye contact with James, who’s looking a bit lost. She shakes her head and puts the coffee cup back to her lips. Empty. Right. She glances back at Kara who’s wiping down the counter with tears in her eyes.

Damn it Alex, hurry up and confess, Lucy prays.

She also needs a refill. Lucy chews it over for a good five minutes, waiting for Alex. Screw it, she needs more coffee and Kara looks like she needs a distraction.

“Hey Kara,” Lucy says with a lot more pep in her voice. “Refill please.”

“Oh! Oh sure…” Kara looks for Alex to normally do the refill, but of course Alex is still in the back thinking about stuff. Kara’s eyes cast downward for a moment before she beams a forced smile back at Lucy. “Coming right up!”

Kara almost pours decaf for her. Almost. She finds the right one just in time.

“Here you go!” she says with an even more forced upbeat tone.

Lucy gives her a ‘fight on’ smile and look, pats Kara on the forearm and gets back to her corner to pretend to study. She can’t concentrate on any of her essays now and James seems to be typing on his phone rapidly. Lucy wrings her hands. She hasn’t felt this anxious for someone.

She glances back over just as Alex comes back and full on kisses Kara in a romantic movie swoop. Lucy silently does a fist pump in the air.

Alex pulls back slightly, still holding onto Kara’s waist. “I think I always liked you…I just…I didn’t really realize it.”

Alex looks over at Lucy and Lucy raises her eyebrows. What? She’s not going to pretend she hadn’t been on the edge of her seat watching them.

“Are you guys okay if we left for a few minutes?”

“Okay? Go go go!” Lucy shoos them off.

James clears his throat and nods with her. After they disappear into god knows where Lucy points a finger at him.

“Told you,” Lucy says triumphantly.

“Never make bet against a Lane,” James robotically says, showing her his phone. He’d been live-tweeting the entire exchange and points to Lois’s comment.

Lucy sits back with the pride of winning and being completely right. She can now go back to studying and looking up the best places to buy bulk kettle corn.

Kara and Alex re-enter holding hands and blushing, sharing small kisses whenever they think Lucy and James aren’t looking over. Lucy’s definitely looking at the distorted image of them through the reflective surfaces of the coffee pots.

Kara comes back and places two sticky buns on the table. “For dealing with us,” she simply explains with another blush.

“It’s not a problem,” James says, taking the treat and immediately stuffing his mouth.

Lucy grins. “Glad to see you two lovebirds finally get together.”

Kara ducks her head and smiles shyly. “T-Thanks.” She retreats back to Alex.

James chokes slightly after looking at his phone, he hands it over to Lucy.

_That’s my cousin! – Clark_

Lucy chokes on her coffee. Oh… Well, she better be invited to the wedding, she’s got to see this through to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by : http://thoughtcatalog.com/clint-conway/2016/12/this-cafe-customer-live-tweeted-two-baristas-falling-in-love-and-its-hilariously-cute/


	10. Dating

“Hey Alex?” Kara grins brightly and pokes Alex in the stomach.

Alex waves her off and hums in response. She keeps reading the report on the tablet.

“You wanna go…” Kara trails off.

“Yea,” Alex answers.

“…on a date with me?” Kara finishes slyly and giggles. “You do? Ohhhhh yea!” She fist pumps in the air.

Alex lowers her tablet and critically looks at Kara from under her eyelashes. “Oh my god, why are you saying it like I fell for a prank? I’m already your girlfriend you goober.”

Kara snuggles into Alex’s side. “Say that again.”

“Goober.”

“No the other thing.” Kara tilts her head up and shyly bites her lip.

“What other thing?” The tick in Alex’s eyebrows reveal she knows exactly what Kara wants.

“Alex.”

“I’m your girlfriend,” Alex says, indulging Kara.

Kara squeals, hugging Alex tighter. She kisses Alex’s cheek and buries her face into her neck. “Yes you are. Say it again.”

Putting her tablet down, Alex wraps her arms around Kara and squeezes. “I’m your girlfriend and you’re my girlfriend.”

“So, where do you wanna go?”

“Oh no, you asked me out, you figure out where we’re going.”


	11. Haircut

 

“Winn!” Alex screams. She frantically pats at her head and runs to the emergency showers at the corner of the lab.

“Oh god oh god,” Winn mutters. He spins around in circles and finally spots the fire extinguisher. “How the hell do I use this?” He reads the instructions while Alex tries to pull at the shower lever. “Okay so take this part off and aim!” He shoots the foam all over Alex.

“Stop!” Alex sputters. She spits out the foam from her mouth and wipes it away from her eyes.

“I am so so sorry,” Winn says, hugging the extinguisher to his chest like it could protect him.

“You!” She points a finger at him, and it would be more menacing if Alex didn’t resemble a melted snowman.

“I…I…” he gulps.

“Lab safety is there for a reason!”

“I didn’t know it would catch on fire!”

“It didn’t catch on fire, it _shot_ fire!”

“Yea…uhh…whoops?”

Alex shoves him back a foot, covering his shirt with the foam. “You could’ve killed me!”

“I’m sorry…” he hangs his head.

Alex growls and rolls her eyes, running a hand through her sticky hair. She stares at her hand in horror, seeing long strands of her matted hair stuck on them.

“Uhhm…I know a great stylist!” Winn says, backing up to the doors of the lab.

“Winn, if I end up bald I’m going to pluck every single piece of hair off of you.”

“Pluck…?”

“Every. Single. Strand.”

He yelps and runs out before Alex could catch him.

-

Alex runs her hands over her hair and tilts her head this way and that in front of the mirror. She rubs at her neck. She hurries to pull a beanie over her head when she hears the telltale whoosh of Kara landing on her balcony.

“Alex!” Kara hurries to her and pulls her up to give her a good look. “Are you okay? There was an incident at the lab?”

“I’m fine…well mostly fine.”

“Mostly…?” Kara frowns.

Alex sighs and fiddles with the beanie.

“Did you hurt your head?”

“No…well…nothing like important got burned off.”

“Burned?” Kara’s eyes widen in worry.

Alex takes a long calming breath of air before she slips the beanie off. She shyly adjusts her short hair when Kara gasps.

“I uh…well at least I’m not bald.”

Kara’s hands hover near Alex’s neck. “Can I…?”

“Sure.”

Kara softly rubs all over Alex’s scalp. Alex’s eyes flutter shut with the new sensitivity of short hair.

“Wow…you look…wow.”

“I look like a lesbian.”

“You are a lesbian.”

“Yea but now I really look like one.”

“You look hot.” Kara bites her lip and gives Alex a seductive look. “Like…very very super duper hot.”

Alex rubs the back of her neck and shies away. “Really?”

“Uh huh.”

Alex gets pulled into a deep kiss, with Kara scratching down the fine hairs of her neck. The new sensitivity is certainly making things more interesting.

 

* * *

 

Totally this haircut.

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the screen caps I took. They're from Taxi Brooklyn. Not that good a show, but do it for Chyler.


	12. Your Color

 

“Damn it,” Kara curses softly, looking at her new phone without any of her contacts. She looks at the two outfits in her hand, a soft peach or a navy blue shirt.

She uses her impeccable memory to type in a new number, naming it Lucy Lane. Taking a few cute selfies, she sends it along to Lucy.

**Kara** _  
Which one?_

Kara makes use of the wait time, modeling the shirts over and over again until she gets a response.

**Lucy aka the best Lane** _  
When in doubt go with blue, it’s your color._

**Kara**  
_Thanks Lucy!_

**Lucy aka the best Lane**  
_This isn’t Lucy. Sorry. But blue looks cute on you._

Kara frowns at the text. She quickly re-checks the number she’d inputted into her phone and sucks in a breath. It’s wrong. Oh no. Who did she send her selfies to?

Her thumbs hover over the keyboard, after a few moments she instead moves it to block the number instead. Nothing to worry about. She just sent some selfies to a complete stranger…

At the register, Kara nervously pushes up her glasses as the cashier, Alex by her name tag, rings up her purchases. She glances at Alex, marveling at her jaw line, her eyes, her mouth. Kara ducks her head when Alexs smiles at her.

“Have a nice day,” Alex says. “Blue is definitely your color.”

Kara stumbles into a display of mannequins. 


	13. Barricade

 “Yes?” Kara speaks into her phone, setting it on speaker before she goes to the coffee maker.

“Uhhm…so…Professor Danvers is at it again.”

Kara rolls her eyes and enjoys her hot coffee for a moment. “How long?”

“Three days?”

“Alright, thanks Leslie, I’ll be there soon.” Kara shakes her head with a small sigh. Time to do some Alex wrangling.

Across the city, Professor Alex Danvers putters around her lab. She’s almost got it, the right formula and molecular compound, it’s just at the tip of her mind. Alex shakes out the white board marker, writing along the windows since her whiteboard is already full. She tosses the empty marker behind her and uncaps a fresh one with her teeth.

Alex leans back, tapping the marker across her lips. No that’s not the right one. Alex wipes it off with her hands, already stained black.

She dimly hears the thumping of the door and ignores it once more.

“We know you’re in there Professor!” someone shouts.

“Don’t make us do it!” a female voice threatens.

Alex ignores it all. She stumbles to her desk and brushes aside the mountain of paperwork to find her laptop.

Outside the door, Alex’s students kick at the strong steel doors.

“Did you get her?” a boy asks the girl coming down the hall with a triumphant smirk.

“Oh yea, she’s gonna be here soon.”

“Was that a good idea Leslie?”

Leslie shrugs. “It’s been three days, if she didn’t have a couch in there I wouldn’t know where she’d sleep.”

They stop and glance down the hallway at the sound of rapid footsteps tripping along the ground.

“Hey!” Kara says in a huff, skidding to a halt in front of them. “Mark, Leslie.” She nods at them with a huge smile. “How is she?”

“Non-responsive,” Mark says. He shrugs.

Kara tuts lightly and nods. “Thanks guys, I’ve got it from here.”

They watch in amusement as Kara thumps her hands across the doors. “I know you’re in there Alex!”

She receives no response.

“Alex, don’t make me kick down the door!”

Mark and Leslie let out a snigger. There’s no way Kara could kick down the heavily fortified door. Though they quickly reassess that assumption when the doors rattle against the door frame after Kara gives it a hefty tap with her foot.

“Come on Alex, open the door. I’ve got pot stickers!” Kara jiggles the bag. “And fried noodles and milk tea!”

The door opens suddenly and Alex grabs Kara by the collar, pulling her in and shutting the door with a resounding bang.

Leslie and Mark share a glance.

If history is anything to go by, they’ll be out within two days.

Kara with a triumphant smile and Alex with disheveled clothes, trying to hide the bruises.


	14. Barricade (2)

 

Kara leans against the doorjamb of Alex’s office. She smiles softly, watching Alex type on her computer and mumble sciency words to herself. She clears her throat and Alex’s head whips up.

“Hey Kara,” Alex greets.

“Professor Danvers,” Kara says in a low voice.

Alex raises her eyebrows, a smirk playing on her lips. “Is there something you needed?”

Kara saunters over to Alex, putting extra sway in them. She makes her way behind Alex’s desk and leans on it, making sure her foot hits Alex’s chair.

“I was thinking we could discuss my grade Professor Danvers.”

Alex chokes back a chuckle. She schools her expression and nods gravely. “Really? And what is that?”

“Some extra credit maybe?”

Kara leans down and smooths her hand down Alex’s shirt, playing with the collar of the flannel.

“Seducing your student Danvers?” someone says at the door.

Kara snaps back so fast she falls on her ass.

“No no! That’s not what’s happening!” Kara immediately tries to explain. She fixes her glasses and hurries to stand up. She tentatively puts on her best pleading face but immediately scowls once she sees it’s just Maggie at the door. She folds her arms across her chest. “Hey! That wasn’t nice.”

“Damn Kara,” Maggie says, smirking at Kara’s blush. “Didn’t think you were into roleplaying.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Alex. “Or was it Danvers’s idea?”

Kara’s blush deepens and Maggie has her answer.

Alex groans. “Something you needed Sawyer?”

“Your nerd brain.” Maggie pulls out a folder from her bag. “Recognize any of these compounds?”

Alex scans the folder and hums. “Depends, where’d you find it?”

Maggie glances at Kara who only rolls her eyes in response.

“You’re not on the record now Detective.”

“Body in the trunk of a car.”

Alex nods. “Human or alien?”

“Was hoping you’d tell us.”

“I need access to the body.”

“You got it.” Maggie hands over a few more case files. She turns back just as she clears the door. “Oh and next time you two decide to…indulge your fantasies, close the door.”

Kara squeaks while Maggie chuckles and shuts the door for them. She buries her face in her hands.

At least Maggie only interrupted the beginning. Kara groans loudly. She would never be able to live it down if Maggie caught them in the middle of it.


	15. New Year’s Kisses

 

Alex shakes her head and kneels next to Kara on the couch. She gently pries the bottle of alien strength alcohol from Kara’s grip and fluffs up a pillow behind her head.

“I thought it was customary to stay up until midnight,” Mon-El says, pointing at Kara’s slumbering form.

“Well yea,” Winn says with a shrug. “But it can also be tradition to draw all over the passed out person’s face.” He looks around for a sharpie but immediately holds his hands out in surrender at Alex’s glare. “Kidding! Totally kidding.”

“Oh come on,” Maggie says, leaning over the couch. She points at Kara’s face, a bit of drool dripping out of the corner of Kara’s mouth. “Definitely a rite of passage.”

“You’re not drawing on her face while she’s passed out.”

“That’s no fun,” Lucy says with a sigh and hip checks Maggie. “What were you going to do? Please tell me you’re not one of those dick drawers.”

“Bonafide lesbian here Lane, it would’ve been boobs.”

Alex can’t help the chuckle and shake of her head when Lucy and Maggie high five each other.

James hands Alex a cold beer. “Think you might need this.”

Taking a healthy pull from the bottle, Alex gives him a grateful smile. She checks her watch, just shy of 11:46pm. She protectively hovers over Kara for the remainder of the countdown towards New Years, giving a glare to Mon-El and James every time they check Kara to see if she’s woken up yet. Luckily for Mon-El, as Alex progressively gets more annoyed, Winn pulls Mon-El’s focus away from Kara with a story or another food item for him to try.

They watch the TV as the countdown starts for the ball drop. Alex glances down at a still sleeping Kara, now snuggling into the pillow, completely knocked out. Kara’s going to be all pouty for missing the New Years with all her friends.

Maggie bumps her shoulders with Alex and makes a kissy face at her as they round out to single digits to the countdown. Alex tilts her head to the side, looking like she’s considering it before she gives Maggie a hearty wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Gee, way to make a girl feel special,” Maggie says, slugging Alex’s arm.

“Happy New Year!” Winn shouts.

Alex pulls Maggie in for a chaste kiss. They both pull away when they hear a muffled manly squeal and grin at Winn’s flushed face. Mon-El holds Winn’s shoulders, going in for a second kiss that Winn just absolutely melts into.

Lucy and James take a step away from each other after their own New Year’s kiss to witness Mon-El ravaging Winn’s mouth.

“Wow,” Maggie says. “Well that was unexpected.”

“Yea…thought they were y’know.” Alex gestures to Kara who’s still sleeping through all the noise.

Mon-El smirks and leaps to James, tugging on his neck and pressing a deep kiss into James’s slack mouth.

“Oh,” Lucy gasps, holding a hand to her mouth.

“I stand corrected,” Maggie says with a low whistle. “Now that is some New Year’s huh Danvers?”

Mon-El nods respectfully at Lucy and holds out his hand. “May I?” he asks.

Lucy shrugs. “Sure.”

She lets him press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Mon-El gives Maggie and Alex a curious look before Alex shakes her head.

“Nope,” Maggie says for them both. “Lesbians.” She points out.

“So just girls then?” Lucy tugs on Maggie’s collar.

“Damn Lane,” Maggie laughs and the kiss they share is decidedly unchaste. They both lick their lips and shyly turn away.

Alex raises her eyebrows. Well, that’s a new development. Lucy shakes out of it and to hide it she crooks a finger at Alex.

“Seriously?” Alex laughs as Lucy stumbles towards her.

“Scared Danvers?”

“Never.”

Lucy chuckles, giving Alex another passed New Year’s kiss.

The party dies down after, everyone ordering a taxi to get home for the night. Alex’s eyebrows continually raise as their friends leave. Maggie and Lucy first, shyly brushing their hands together until Lucy just grabs Maggie’s hand and tugs her out. Mon-El seems to be trying to get both James and Winn to leave with him. He succeeds.

She’s sure to poke fun at Winn for this tomorrow with his massive hangover.

Now Alex cleans up a bit, putting the leftovers into containers into the fridge. Kara’s going to need some food after waking up from her drunken nap. Alex slides a blanket over Kara’s body and brushes her hair back.

Kara moans sleepily and blinks awake.

“Alex?”

“Hey, tired?” Alex pets at Kara’s hair.

Kara stretches out her stiff muscles and blearily looks around. “Where’d everyone go?” She tugs on Alex’s wrist and squints at the time, it’s 2am.

“You fell asleep.”

“Wait, did I miss New Years?” Kara sits up and pouts. “What did I miss?”

Alex’s cheeks puff out, struggling to articulate just what an eventful New Year’s it was. “Uhh…not much.”

Kara narrows her eyes suspiciously. “Who’d you kiss?” She cups Alex’s cheek and thumbs the slight lipstick stains on Alex’s lips.

“Well…Maggie kissed me for New Year’s.” Alex tucks her hair behind her ear. “You know I think Mon-El really wanted to kiss you…and maybe James too.”

Kara shrugs, still fixated on the lipstick stains.

“But I think he’ll be fine, he kissed Winn then James and then Lucy.”

“Such a Daxamite,” Kara says.

“Yea then Lucy kissed Maggie.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh? That’s…oh?”

“Pretty sure they went home together.”

“Oh…how do you…feel about that?”

“They’ll make a cute couple,” Alex says sincerely. “And you were right Lucy does smell good.”

Kara furrows her eyebrows. “Wait she kissed you too?” Kara pulls her hand back and rubs the lipstick marks into her fingers. So that’s’ where that shade of lipstick came from. “That’s not fair.”

Alex hums. “It was just a New Year’s kiss.”

“But…” Kara licks her dry lips. “I didn’t get one.”

Alex’s eyes dart away. She plops down next to Kara and pulls her into a one-armed hug. “Well it’s still New Year’s, you can kiss whoever you want to kiss later.”

“I only wanted it from…” Kara trails off.

Alex holds her just that bit tighter. “You’ll see them later, then you can get it.”

Kara pulls back, shyly looking over Alex’s shoulder. “But I can get it now.”

Alex blinks. “What?”

“Never mind.” Kara shakes her head and chuckles. “It’s a weird tradition anyways.” Kara tries to stand and get away from Alex, from embarrassing herself any further.

“Wait.” Alex takes a hold of Kara’s wrist and tugs her down. She leans in close, looking for any signs that Kara doesn’t’ want this. Kara swallows thickly and tips her head forward, barely brushing her lips against Alex’s.

It’s supposed to be a chaste New Year’s kiss. Similar to the one Maggie and Lucy gave her. It’s definitely not. Kara’s tongue slips into Alex’s mouth just before Alex pulls back, breathless.

Alex hums, licking the taste of the kiss.

Kara surges forward and hugs Alex close, her arms locked around Alex’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry…” Kara says. “I’ve just…I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“New Year’s kiss?” Alex asks, slightly deflecting.

“Kissing you.”

“Oh…”

Kara’s chest heaves as she breathes in a watery breath. “It’s okay…I understand.”

Alex pulls back and Kara’s arms go limp, letting Alex get away from her. “You don’t,” Alex says before tugging Kara back in for another kiss.

Alex feels Kara smiling, she does the same.

A new year, a new beginning.


	16. Stitch

“Is there really a point to wrapping your gift when you can just see them?” Maggie asks, handing Kara a present.

“Yes!” Kara rips open the gift wrap and tilts her head. “Oh?”

“Oh no,” Alex groans and tries to take the DVD away from Kara. Kara holds strong and they engage in a small tug of war.

“Lilo and Stitch?” Winn reads the title. He snorts. “Isn’t that a bit on the nose detective?”

“What? Come on, it’s funny!” Maggie protests and leans against Lucy. “Tell them it’s funny.”

Lucy presses a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and nods sagely. “Definitely funny. Come on, don’t tell me you never thought of it before.”

“Well duh, but still.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, holding the DVD above her head while Alex tries to climb her.

“You don’t know?” James asks, his eyebrows raised. “You’re …basically Stitch.”

“I never watched it,” Kara answers with a shrug. “I got banned from Disney movies.”

The entire room goes silent.

Alex finally stops trying to make a grab for the DVD. She turns to the stunned occupants of the room. “What? She watched Lion King and couldn’t stop crying. No more Disney movies from then on.”

“Mufasa died!” Kara says with a pout. “And Simba was all alone…”

“See.” Alex points to Kara’s glassy eyes. “So no, we are not watching this.”

“But Maggie bought it for me and it’s my birthday.” Kara crosses her arms over her chest and engages pout-mode. “Please Alex?”

“Yea please Alex?” Maggie joins in with her pout and so does Lucy.

“Why are you all…” Alex groans and shields her eyes. “You are all adults! Stop it!”

Everyone starts whimpering at once. Alex admits defeat and falls onto the couch. “Fine but if she starts crying you’re all buying the ice cream.”

Kara does end up crying. Multiple times. There are no more tissues left in the apartment and everyone shelled out half a months pay each to cover the cost of Kara’s ice cream fund.

But now there are a bunch of Stitch toys around Kara’s apartment and a few specially made Supergirl Stitch’s just for her.

Alex still rolls her eyes every time Kara does her Stitch voice saying El Mayarah.

“You’re Lilo,” Kara says, bumping Alex’s shoulders with her own as she tucks in the Stitch blanket on the couch.

“What? I’m totally Nani! Hello, suddenly got a sister, surfer? That’s me.”

“Okay but you wanted a puppy and instead you got an alien.”

“Technically so did Nani.”Alex bops Kara’s head with the Stitch pillow.


	17. Pool Test

The pool cue slips from Kara’s hand, landing too hard on the ball and sending the tip straight through it. Kara curses in Kryptonian and tugs the broken ball off.

“Lightly,” Alex instructs. She takes the ball from Kara and tosses it into the trash, hearing it clack with the other balls Kara’s destroyed.

“I know.” Kara sighs in frustration and the pool cue cracks in her hand. She whimpers and lets it drop onto the table.

“It’s okay.” Alex pulls Kara into a crushing hug from her end. Kara’s fists clench against her own sides, too terrified to touch Alex. “Come on, one more game?”

Kara nods, against her better judgment. Alex resets the table and replaces the broken ball.

“Come on, you can break.” Alex hands Kara another pool cue. She stands right in front of the table, opposite of Kara.

“Alex, can you move?” Kara lines up her shot and watches Alex lean her weight on the table.

“Nope.”

“Alex…” Kara says in a low tone. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.”

“Alex…”

Alex smiles reassuringly, lovingly. “I trust you.”

Kara swallows thickly. Alex trusts her with everything she has, it’s a shame Kara doesn’t have the same confidence in herself.

“You can do it Kara.”

Kara sucks in a breath, zeroing in on the ball once more. She steadies the cue in her hand, barely gripping it. Just a tap. A small tap.

Alex leans lower on the table, her shirt fluttering open just for a hint of cleavage and Kara’s hand slips. She watches in horror, the cue hitting the ball, glancing off the side and the ball tumbles across the table, zipping all around.

Nothing’s broken.

“Yes!” Alex jumps up and fists pumps the air. “Told you! Now we got the strength down, precision is next.”

“Y-yea.” Kara shoves her glasses back up her noise, pointedly looking away from Alex. “Yay me.”

“Come on.” Alex pushes Kara’s shoulders down to the table into position and steps behind her.

Kara’s hands tremble. This is always the worst and best part of the lesson. Alex instructs her on how best to strike the ball in the center, moving Kara’s arms and hovering right on top of her.

If Kara can manage to control her strength in this high stress situation, Kara can do it anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon that Alex is so amazing at pool cause she and Kara used it as a way to practice her strength and precision.


	18. Ghosts

Eliza snaps a picture with her camera. She purses her lips, giving Kara a concerned look. “Honey are you sure you don’t want to—“

“Yes!” Kara jumps up and down with the white sheet covering body. “I want to be a ghost!”

Alex chuckles and pulls the sheet with the two eye holes back into place and pats Kara’s back. “See mom, she wants to be one.”

Eliza throws a skeptical look at Alex but Alex, true to her punk rock self just shrugs and pulls Kara out the door. “Don’t take candy from strangers!’

“That’s like the point of Halloween,” Alex says.

They’re already running halfway down the block before Eliza could reprimand Alex for teaching Kara her recklessness. When they’re sure that there are no prying adult eyes, Alex and Kara prepare.

“Okay, you got it right?”

Kara nods definitively.

“No flight.”

Kara shakes her head.

“Good.” Alex points to the house that’s devoid of light. They’re just pretending to be gone so no kids would knock on their door, but she knows, oh she knows who’s in that house. “Second story, third window from the right.”

Kara lifts off, drifting off into the air towards the window. Alex sniggers and hides behind a row of bushes, watching the action. Kara hovers just at the window and taps on the window, lightly. A few seconds later, there’s a high pitched squeal and Kara zooms off to the side.

Alex bites her lip so hard to stop from guffawing, that’ll ruin everything.

She army crawls behind the houses to meet up with Kara who’s still hovering a few feet in the air.

“That was awesome,” Alex says, pulling Kara into a hug. “How was his face? Did he piss himself?”

“Ew Alex!” Kara’s nose wrinkles. She glances off to the side and squints. “Oh…”

“Oh my god he did!”Alex pulls Kara along the road as if Kara were a balloon, just hovering behind her.

\--

The next school day, Alex coughs into her fist as Brandon jumps at every sharp noise near him. Alex slams her locker shut and Brandon squeaks.

“Geez Brandon,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes, “you act like you’d just seen a ghost.”

Brandon pales and clutches the straps of his backpack tighter. “Do you think they’re real? Scientifically like…would they exist?”

Alex chews her lip, feigning deep concentration. “Well, I mean there’s a lot of documented phenomena about them.”

His eyes bulge out.

Alex shrugs. “I mean if I ever saw one I’d totally rethink my life choices, see what I’d done to deserve that. I hear ghosts are vengeful. You wouldn’t have done anything to provoke that would you?”

Brandon swallows thickly.

“Well, I’ll see you later.” Alex waves good bye and grins wickedly.

That’ll teach him to mess Kara.


	19. Competitive

“Director, we have a problem.” Vasquez motions at J’onn to her station and points to the screen. “Someone’s issuing a battle to Kara.”

“What alien is it this time?” J’onn scans the profile and narrows his eyes. “Meta-human?”

“No Director, he’s issuing a battle to Kara Danvers.”

J’onn immediately pulls out his phone and calls Alex. He looks over at Vasquez and Winn with a deep frown. “Find out who he is.”

_“J’onn?”_ Alex answers on the phone.

“Alex, I think Kara’s identity has been compromised.”

Alex sucks in a harsh breath. “ _What?”_

“A man by the name of Daniel Smith has challenged Kara Danvers on his blog.”

_“Daniel…oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t worry about it J’onn. Her identity is safe.”_

“Alex?” J’onn looks at his phone but Alex has already hung up.

“Uhh…J’onn?” Winn raises his hand. “I don’t think this is a Supergirl death match.”

\--

“Alex, I’m doing it!” Kara readies her battle clothing, getting her easily maneuverable sweat pants.

“Kara…come on, you haven’t done this in a while. Maybe you can just…let it go?” Alex takes the sweat pants out of Kara’s hands and throws it back on the bed.

“He called me out, I have to do this.” Kara nods resolutely. “For womankind. And feminism!”

Alex raises her eyebrows. Kara sheepishly looks away, she thrusts her phone in Alex’s face and points at the blog post.

**I, Daniel Smith hereby challenge Kara Danvers to a battle. A battle to choose the best of them all. I will dethrone you Kara Danvers. Are you too much of a girl to take me on?**

“He’s just goading you.”

“Duh.” Kara pulls a face. “Doesn’t mean I won’t do it!”

“He’s lost every event you’ve been in, he’s just being a sore loser.”

“So?” Kara puts her hands on her hips, but it’s severely lacking the usual power when she’s in a stretchy shirt and sweat pants.

Alex’s phone beeps, text messages from Winn, a lot of them at once. “Oh great,” Alex says.

“What?” Kara looks through the messages and squeals. “See he thinks I should do it!”

“Fine, but I’m not kissing you after you’ve eaten a hundred pounds of hot dogs.”

“Aww, come on Alex, you have to kiss the victor!”

“So if Daniel wins then I have to kiss him?”

Kara scowls. “He would never win.”

\--

“Go Kara!” Winn bounces in his seat, waving at her.

Alex shakes her head but shouts out in encouragement to Kara too. Up on stage, Kara gives Daniel a forced smile as he talks big about how much he’s going to eat.

“Is this how you fed her?’ Lucy asks, elbowing Alex in the ribs. “I gotta say that’s pretty genius.”

“It was one way of paying the food bills.”

Lucy gets a suspicious look on her face. “So…if I travel to all those food eating contests…am I going to see Kara’s face on all the winner pictures?”

Alex shrugs noncommittally. “Maybe.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Kara triumphantly stands with her hands in the air, mouth still stuffed as Daniel hurls into the bucket next to him. A new world record they say, she just beat her last record by ten hot dogs. Alex grimaces, Kara’s breath is going to reek of hot dogs for at least an entire day.

Still, she gives Kara that well-deserved victorious kiss. Oh the things she does for love.


	20. Mi cama es su cama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst.

 

“Are you on my bed?” Alex asks.

Kara sees her squint on the laptop screen so she tilts it just a bit further back so it angles to the white walls.

“What? No of course not. Psh. Why would I be on your bed if you weren’t here?” Kara stammers. She bites her lip and eyes Alex.

“Right,” Alex says, stretching out the word. “You do know I’m gonna come back on breaks right? You can’t take my room, no matter how much mom says she wants to convert it to whatever she wants this week.”

“Exercise room.”

Alex snorts. “Better than a sewing room, she doesn’t even sew!”

 _“Who’re you talking to? Your girlfriend?”_ says a voice in the background.

“What? No, it’s just my sister,” Alex says with a chuckle.

Kara’s smile drops for a fraction before she forces it back on when a towel clad girl gets on screen behind Alex.

“Kara this is my roommate Lauren.” Alex points out. “Lauren, Kara.”

“Ohh the sister,” Lauren says. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Shut up,” Alex says, elbowing Lauren off the screen. “Go get dressed!”

“Nice to meet you Lauren,” Kara says politely even though she can’t see her anymore.

Lauren responds in kind in the background and a towel gets thrown against the back of Alex’s head.

“What the hell?” Alex groans, throwing it backwards without looking.

“Dinner time, come on!” Lauren pulls at Alex’s arm.

“Okay okay.” Alex looks at her apologetically. “Sorry Kara.”

“No no, it’s okay. Go eat!” Kara makes shooing motions.

“Alright, bye, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kara stares at the black screen after Alex disconnects. She moves it to the floor and curls up in Alex’s bed, inhaling the leftover scent of Alex’s pillow. Good thing there’s a weird bed size so Alex had to buy completely new sheets, leaving her old ones to use at home.  

Just two more months and Alex promises she’ll be back for Thanksgiving. Kara will have more than enough time to move her stuff back into her old room. For now though, she closes her eyes and tucks herself against the wall, pretending it’s Alex holding her.


	21. Netflix & Chill

“Kara, I heard you have Netflix,” Mon-El says, leaning against the wall and putting on his best smolder.

“Oh I do! Did you want to use it?” Kara pulls up her Netflix username and password and texts it to him. “Just use the Guest log in.”

He ignores his phone chiming and instead takes a miniscule step closer to her. “Perhaps we could…do that together tonight?”

“Sorry Mon-El, I’m hanging out with Alex.” Kara scratches the back of her neck and grins, thinking of Alex. “And I don’t watch Netflix without her, but you can totally borrow my account…well it’s Alex’s account, but it’s fine.”

“Oh…so you two…Netflix and…chill?”

Winn chokes in the background, sending Mon-El a horrified look. He scans the area for an incoming Alex, but she’s nowhere in sight, yet.

Kara’s brows furrow, confusion evident. “Uh…yea? It's kind of our thing.”

“Oh!” Mon-El nods. “Well then, I’m sorry to have intruded.” He nods sharply once more and sashays over to Winn. “Winn, would you like to Netflix and chill?”

“Oh dear god,” Winn mumbles and sinks into his chair.

\--

“I hope you don’t mind I gave Mon-El your Netflix stuff,” Kara says, licking the ice cream off her spoon.

“As long as he doesn’t mess it up.” Alex curls her feet under herself and switches the pints of ice cream with Kara.

“Yea, he wanted to Netflix and chill but I told him that it’s our thing.”

Alex chokes on her ice cream. “Y-you what?”

“It’s our thing,” Kara says resolutely.

“Okay but…why would you…tell him in that way?”

“Hey he’s not horning in on our Netflix and ice cream dates!” Kara protectively spoons a few more brownie bits into her mouth.

“Kara…what do you think Netflix and chill means?”

“What we’re doing now?”

Alex licks her lips. She prays for the loss of innocence once more. “Kara…Netflix and chill is code for…sex.”

Kara’s spoon freezes halfway to her mouth, the ice cream dropping down into a splat back down. “What?” Kara’s nose scrunches in distaste. “Why would he ask me?!”

“Maybe he didn’t know either?”

Kara shoots Alex a look. There is absolutely no way the Daxamite would not have known it was not that euphemism.

“Yea, you’re right.” Alex runs a hand through her hair and hugs Kara close. “Want me to beat him up?”

“No.” Kara huffs and slides her cold hands under Alex’s shirt. “But we should…still Netflix and chill.”

“Never say that again.”

Kara giggles and shoves Alex down on the couch, leaving sticky ice cream kisses on Alex’s face.


	22. Pokémon No

“Guess what I just caught!” Kara says after landing in front of Winn. She shoves her phone at Winn’s face.

“Farfetch'd?” Winn’s jaw drops. “How’d you get one? They’re only in Japan aren’t they?”

“Hong Kong too.” Kara sticks her tongue out playfully.

“That’s so not fair!”

Kara chuckles and swipes at a pokestop, only for it to keep spinning indefinitely. “Hey is it working for you?”

Winn swipes through it and gets his loot. “Yep.”

“Fine. I’ll try again later. Oh! Pikachu!”

“Where?” Winn walks in a circle around her until it pops up.

“Why isn’t it…nothing’s responding!” Kara lobs another pokeball at Pikachu but it just bounces off.

“Oh…” Winn peeks over her shoulder and sniggers. “I think you just got soft banned.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“Well…looks like they think you’re cheating. You did just pop into Hong Kong and then back to America.”

“Okay that is so…alien-ist? Krptonian-ist?”

“Well to be fair, I don’t think they factored in flying speed.”

Kara grumpily tucks her phone back into her pocket. “How long does a soft ban last?”

“A day at most…if you don’t get banned banned.”

“What?!”

\--

“Dragonite!” a little girl shouts at the docks. A few dozen people pull out their phones in search of it.

Kara narrows her eyes and pointedly keeps her hands out of her pocket.

“Kara?” Alex pokes her with her elbow. “Aren’t you going to get it?”

“No,” Kara mumbles and tucks her hand into Alex’s, pulling them away from the hoard of Pokémon players mingling.

“I thought you loved that game.”

“I did.”

“Okay…?” Alex lets the subject drop, watching the corner of Kara’s mouth tick.

A chorus of whoops and hollers behind them signal a successful catch and Kara growls.

“I got banned,” she admits.

“Banned?” Alex frowns. “How?”

“It’s so not fair, it’s not my fault I can travel faster than the speed of sound.”

“Oh…” Alex bites back a smile, seeing Kara genuinely upset she can’t play anymore. “Well…you can play with my account?”

“It’s not the same.” Kara pouts.

“How about we get you a Pikachu plush?”

“And Charmander! And Squirtle too?” Kara asks, her eyes shining in hope.

Alex lets out a small sigh, pretending to mull it over. “Fine.”

They’re going to need a bigger bed with all the plushies Kara’s going to surround herself with.


	23. who watched that porn

 

“Sweetie could I borrow your computer for a minute?” Eliza asks.

“Sure it’s upstairs.” Alex digs through her accumulated mail from her months in college. She tosses most of the junk mail into the recycle bin.

“It’s right here.” Eliza points to the laptop on the kitchen counter and opens it up.

Loud, high pitched, pornographic moans blare through the speakers.

Alex’s grip goes slack, the mail dropping to the ground. She stares wide-eyed as Eliza slams the laptop lid down.

No one speaks. They barely breathe.

“Alex…” Eliza purses her lips, already shooting Alex with her disappointed look.

“I wasn’t…that wasn’t…” Alex gapes. “I wasn’t watching that!”

Eliza holds up a hand and slides the laptop across the table so it ends up near Alex.

“Alex what you…it’s completely normal to—“

“Oh my god, please stop.” Alex groans and buries her burning face in her hands.

Alex goes still. She takes a deep calming breath. She absolutely was not watching pornography on her laptop! But…if she wasn’t watching it and her mother-she’s not going to that train of thought – that only leaves…

“Alexandra, you have to be careful … what and where you…indulge. Your sister could have seen it!”

“You’re right,” Alex says, nodding sharply. She pointedly does not look at her mother as she takes the laptop under her arm. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

“Alex—“

She ignores her mother’s exasperated sigh and runs up the stairs into her own room. Plugging headphones in, Alex opens up her computer, wincing at the tiny distorted moans coming out. Curiosirty gets the better of her; she takes a look at her history, seeing an inordinate amount of lesbian porn. She immediately closes everything and runs a virus scanner.

“Come in,” Alex says after hearing the distinct apprehensive knocks Kara makes after she’s done something she shouldn’t have.

Kara comes in, her head hanging.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and refuses to let this one go.

“I’m sorry…” Kara says, her voice shaking.

Alex caves.

“It’s okay.” Alex pats the spot next to her on the bed.

Kara scooches over and hugs her knees to her chest. “I’ll explain to Eliza.”

“Don’t, she’ll just turn this on me anyways and tell me I’d somehow corrupted you.”

“You didn’t!” Kara insists. She swallows thickly. “I … I shouldn’t have used your computer. I’m sorry.”

“Why’d you use mine anyways?”

“It was there?”

“Lazy butt.”  Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly and knocks her shoulders into Kara’s. She plays with the tips of her hair. How could she start this entirely awkward conversation with Kara now? She runs her lips over her teeth. Time to dive in. “So uhm…why were you….watching…it was…uhm…”

Kara groans and hides her face against her knees. “I don’t know…”

“Is there…is there a girl you like?” Alex squeezes Kara’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me anything…but I’m here if you want to talk about it okay?”

“Maybe? I don’t know…” Kara says, her voice muffled with her face still pressed against her knees. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Alex pulls Kara in for a side hug and kisses the side of her head.

Kara’s embarrassed blush turns into a more pleasant warmth as Alex rubs her shoulders. Kara swallows thickly. She boxes up her feelings into a tiny corner of her mind. It doesn’t matter anyways, Alex isn’t into girls.


	24. Costumes

 

Kara hums a tune along with the music blasting out her Bluetooth speakers as she steals a few pieces of chicken from the takeout box. She glances up to check if Alex catches her. Nope. Kara takes another piece before she opens the rest of the containers on the kitchen table.

“Kara…” Alex says with a hint of mischief.

“Hmm?” Kara turns around.

Alex shakes the clothing in her hand with raised eyebrows. “So when did you get into 70s workout attire?”

“That’s not it!” Kara huffs and yanks the spandex out of  Alex’s grip. “It was a prototype costume.”

“Wait…Winn made you … this?” Alex gestures to the tight fabric and cut out abdomen window with a deep frown.

Kara balls up the first rejected costume and throws it behind her. “Uhh…I mean technically yes he did, he made all of my Supergirl outfits, and-and it’s not like it’s…that bad, just … don’t kill him please?”

Alex sucks in a breath, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s quite a revealing outfit.”

“I think he saw it in a comicbook or something.” Kara steps into Alex’s personal space and drapes her arms over Alex’s shoulders. “I rejected it and he didn’t make me feel weird about it.”

“Wait he _saw_ you in that?”

“Oh boy,” Kara mumbles. “For like a second!”

Alex does not look mollified one bit. Kara changes tactics so Winn would not die painfully by index finger. She bites her lip and caresses the back of Alex’s neck, a definite weak spot. Alex flutters her eyelids and sways gently on her feet. Kara grins. Got her.

“You know…I wouldn’t mind wearing it for you…” Kara says, kissing down Alex’s neck.

Alex scoffs. “I don’t have a costume fetish.”

“Okay, we’ll skip that part and go straight to the sex.”

Alex mulls it over for a second and steps back, pushing Kara away. “Food first.”

“Wait what?” Kara blinks, watching Alex sit at the table instead of leading her to the bed. Kara pouts. Well that’s a role reversal.

Maybe Alex is a bit more miffed at the costume than she thought.

She’ll need to fix that. But Alex is right, food first, enough energy for the night.


	25. ‘Free Pie’

Shit. Double shit. Fucking mcshit shit.

Alex loses Kara in the swell of the crowd. It’s Kara’s first time at a carnival and Alex can’t find her. Alex squeezes past the long lines of food, tip toeing for any signs of Kara at the stands. She even goes to the funnel cakes that Kara had been longingly looking at but with the giant corn dogs and turkey legs in their hands, Kara couldn’t get it yet.

She’s just about to raise her voice and call out for Kara Danvers when the loud cheers make her look up on stage.

There she is! Kara stands there with her hands in the air, her face a mess and the announcer proclaiming the victor.

Alex runs up to Kara and swoops her into a hug.

“I won Alex I won!” Kara hops around.

“Okay?” Alex pulls out a handkerchief and wipes at the mess all over her mouth. “What’d you win?”

“Here you go,” the announcer says, grinning and handing Kara a voucher.

Alex takes a peek around her. They’re up on stage with a long line of tables and a few grown men glaring queasily at Kara. She tugs Kara away from them.

“Kara…how did you get into a pie eating contest?”

“There’s pie eating contests?” Kara asks, her eyes gleaming.

“Okay you were literally in one.”

“Oh…so that’s what I won.” Kara nods. “Are there more?”

“Kara no,” Alex empathetically says. “You just out ate two hundred pound men.”

“They just kept putting a pie in front of me…” Kara ducks her head. “Did I do something wrong?”

Alex melts at Kara’s puppy dog face. “No you didn’t.” Alex swings an arm around Kara’s shoulders and tugs her to the carnival rides. “Come on, let’s go on the ferris wheel.”

Kara snuggles in close under Alex’s arm. She rubs her stomach. “What other eating contests are there?”

 

 


	26. Any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angstt ahead.

 

“You want to try vibing while flying?” Kara’s nose scrunches at the proposed plan. “That seems…dangerous.”

“Oh come on Supergirl, you’ll catch me right?” Cisco waggles his eyebrows.

“Of course but—“

“I need to learn how to do this.” He gives her a determined look.

Kara releases a sigh. She knows all about trying to control powers. “Fine.”

She hugs him from behind, securing her arms around his waist.

“Whoa there, buy a guy dinner first!”

“Cisco.”

“Right sorry. Up up and away?”

Kara slowly floats up. “Up up and away!” she increases her speed and grins at Cisco’s girlish squeak.

At a high altitude, Cisco nods his head frantically and holds his arms out. “Okay I think this is good!”

He opens a tiny breach, barely big enough to fit a softball. They fly right past it and Kara has to do a complete turn so he could close it.

“Maybe I should go slower.”

“No, I can do this.” Cisco holds hand out in the air, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Kara hears his rapid heartbeat slow down to normal levels. She grins when there’s a breach big enough to fit them opens right in front of them. They soar through the air and land on the rooftop of a low building, away from any civilians.

“You did it!” Kara lets him go and squeals.

Cisco groans and drops to his knees.

“Oh…” Kara grimaces when Cisco vomits. “You…you okay?”

“Peachy.” Cisco wipes the bile from his mouth and stumbles up with as much dignity as he can muster. He taps his watch. “Okay I think we’re on Earth…Earth-82.”

“Looks like my Earth.” She points to the big Catco building.

Their attention darts to the street at the sudden screams down there. Kara shifts, getting in position to fly off.

“Wait!” Cisco puts a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t know this Earth, you can’t just go off like that.”

“But…” Kara swallows, watching people scramble away from something. “I need to—“ she freezes.

Cisco leans over and squints. “Wait…is that…?”

Kara nods mutely. It’s her, but not her. She swallows thickly, unwelcome memories of her Red Kryptonite episode assaulting her. Earth-82 Kara in the black uniform, hovering and terrifying the citizens. Alter-Kara sends a wave of heat vision into the billboard.

“Is that you?” Cisco stares, horrified. “Evil doppelganger…”

Kara’s fists clench. This isn’t an evil doppelganger, it’s just her.

Just like in her world, the DEO comes swooping into stop her. Kara sucks in a breath, watching a version of herself beat them down. There’s Alex with the gun to stop her. Kara can’t take her eyes away, she hears the same words she’d spouted at Alex come out of alter-Kara’s mouth. She looks away at the sickening crunch of Alex’s arm breaking.

She clenches her fists. She can’t stop herself. She knows how this ends. She can’t stop torturing herself and stares at the scene.

Alter-Kara hovers threateningly over Alex, her eyes glowing red.

Any minute now J’onn is going to reveal himself to the world, to stop her from doing the only thing that would break her.

Except it’s different here.

Alter-Kara lets loose her heat vision.

Kara can barely hear Alex’s scream over her own.

She leaps into the air, ready to save Alex. She flies into the breach Cisco just opened in her path. The breach spits her out somewhere else, she stumbles and skids against the dirt and grass.

“No!” Kara flips back up and see’s Cisco close the breach behind him. “Alex! I need to save her!”

“Kara.” Cisco holds his hands out pleadingly. “Kara that wasn’t her. That was another Earth. Your Alex is safe.”

Kara’s chest heaves. She shakes her head. No. “Open the breach.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Open the breach Cisco.” Kara’s eyes glow in the moonlight.

Cisco takes a step back and swallows. “Kara…that wasn’t your world. That wasn’t you.”

Kara’s chin wobbles. She sags until she hits the ground, a sob breaking out. He doesn’t understand. That was her. That could’ve been her. She would’ve killed Alex.

“I need…I need to save her,” Kara says, hiccupping.

Cisco warily settles next to her and wraps her in a hug. She doesn’t return it, crying against his shoulder. Her fists dig into the dirt. Her memories of Earth-82 clashing with her own memories of what really happened. She always thought she never could’ve shot Alex. She clung to that hope, that no matter how bad she’d been, she’d never hurt Alex, despite the broken arm.

Thankfully her phone rings, the special ring tone for Alex. Kara fumbles with it.

“Alex?” she breathes out hopefully.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Alex sounds so concerned.

“Alex…” Kara hysterically laughs and sobs. “Alex!”

“Kara, where are you?”

“Alex...”

It takes a few more moments before Kara could reassure Alex that she doesn’t need to send the entire DEO team to bring her back. Cisco opens a breach and drops Kara straight into Alex’s apartment where Kara stumbles and hugs Alex as hard as she can without breaking any of Alex’s ribs.

“Kara?” Alex soothingly rubs Kara’s back as Kara mumbles her name over and over again.

Alex gives Cisco a threatening glare. He holds his hands up just in case she could also kill him with her eyes.

“I uh…I’ll see you later Kara?” He backs away and jumps back into his own world.

Kara breathes in Alex’s scent and presses her ear against the throbbing of Alex’s vein in her neck. Alex is alive here. She didn’t kill her, she didn’t shoot her with her heatvision. Kara’s breath hitches. Unless something changed.

“Kara!” Alex gasps when Kara pushes her leather jacket off and rips open her shirt.

Kara runs her hands all over Alex’s skin. No burn scars. No new scars.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” Kara chokes back another sob and sags against Alex, her head against Alex’s chest close to her heart.

Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

She’ll need to have a talk with Alex after this, after she’s sure Alex is alive and well. They never did have that talk about the Red Kryptonite. Kara swallows.

She’ll have all the uncomfortable talks necessary as long as Alex is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that other world is a sort of preview for what i plan for the winter soldier alex long fic...if i ever get to it.


	27. The overdue sex talk

Running her fingers along the spines of the books, Kara looks over her shoulder and checks that the aisle is clear before she takes a few steps toward the section she really wants to browse through. This is much safer than Googling and less information bombardment. Kara hums, pulling out a romance book and flipping through it. She shakes her head, no, she does not have time for romance stories. Kara takes a note of the title and goes passed the fictional stories.

Kara gulps. That one looks promising. Her hand shakes as she tugs the large book free. Kara’s cheeks flush with every turn of the page.

“Little Danvers!”

Kara squeaks and attempts to slam the book shut and hide it behind her back. Too bad for her, Maggie plucks it straight out of her hands and hums.

“Research?” Maggie’s eyebrows raise.

“Y-yes! Research for an article. Because I am a reporter and I report…a lot of reporting.” Kara glances at Maggie’s face and lets her gaze fall down to her shoes.

“So is Catco Magazine writing a piece on the Lesbian Kama Sutra?”

 “Yes. Yes. Totally, for my piece on…the…” Kara rubs the back of her neck, feeling the burn.

“Hey babe—“ Lucy kisses Maggie’s cheek and tilts her head at Kara. “Oh hey Kara!”

“Lucy!” Kara hugs her despite the embarrassment. She chews her lip and watches as Lucy’s eyebrows raise at the book in Maggie’s hand.

Lucy tilts her head some more. “Huh…never tried that before…” Lucy’s smile turns predatory.

Kara tip toes to see what’s gotten their attention.

“Catco’s apparently expanding their repertoire to lesbian sex,” Maggie says.

Kara chokes on air.

“Oh really now?” Lucy gives Kara a challenging look.

“Yes, you know 2017, year of the gay.” Kara holds her composure for two seconds before she hides her face in her hands. “Okay fine it’s not! It’s for me…and…and…Alex.”

“You do know the internet does exist right?” Maggie flips another page through the book and bites her lip. “Huh…”

“There’s too much to read…and half of it is just lesbian porn catered to men.” Kara huffs.

“But you and Alex have…” Lucy waggles her eyebrows.

Kara’s sure she has a permanent blush down to her chest. “T-That’s none of your business.”

“Well okay, we’ll leave you to your…research then.” Maggie closes the book and slides it back onto the shelf. She swings an arm around Lucy’s waist and turns them away from Kara.

Maggie mouths ‘Five seconds’ but Lucy mouths back ‘Ten seconds’.

Maggie’s fingers go down until only her index finger is up.

“Wait!” Kara shifts nervously. “I just…I just want to make Alex feel good…better. I want to learn about…more stuff.”

At Kara’s hangdog expression, Maggie and Lucy share a look and they tug Kara to the coffee shop in the bookstore.

“Yea there’s just some bad advice online,” Maggie says, pushing a muffin towards Kara.

Kara rips several napkins into shreds. She pushes the pile away and steels herself. “Okay, teach me.”

Lucy and Maggie manage to not laugh at Kara’s eagerness. Kara takes out a notebook and takes notes as they give her their advice and experiences. Kara nods along, the tips of her ears turning red at one of Lucy’s stories about a drunken college nigh. Her whole face eventually turns a shade of red she’s not even sure it will ever go back to normal when Maggie one ups Lucy’s story with her time in the academy.

\--

“Looking good there Danvers,” Lucy says, bumping her shoulder with Alex’s.

“Hey Lane.” Alex tries to frown but a beaming smile stays on her face. She coughs into her fist.

“Had a good night?” Lucy waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“You could say that.”

The other agents glance away at Alex’s terrifying smile and bright demeanor more suited for Supergirl than for their feared team leader. Agent Wong, Alex’s assistant in the lab, discretely checks for any chemical leaks in the last week that could produce a state of euphoria.

“Was it the tongue or finger thing?” Lucy whispers.

“Well it was—wait.” Alex blinks hard. “What…how do you…what?”

“Bet it was both,” Maggie knocks her shoulder against Lucy’s and grins at Alex.

“I…what?” Alex holds up her hands, her index fingers pointing up.

“Oh so it was like that huh?” Lucy leans against Maggie.

Kara lands just outside the DEO windows and strides in, beaming even more than normal. Her smile gets impossibly wider seeing Alex.

“Hey!” Kara kisses Alex’s cheek and waves at Lucy and Maggie.

“You told them?” Alex hisses at Kara.

“Told them…what?” Kara rears back, not sure why she’s got such a bad response from Alex especially after last night.

“The stuff!” The tips of Alex’s ears turn red. “Last…yesterday.”

“Oh! Oh no I didn’t tell them,” Kara says. “They taught me.”

Alex’s face goes completely slack. “Excuse me?”

“Not like that!” Kara’s eyes widen. “No no no, not like…not like that!” She turns to the space that had been previously occupied by Lucy and Maggie, only to find that they’ve disappeared. They do have good survival instincts after all.

Kara swallows, wondering just how she’s going to tell Alex she’s been asking for advice on how to rock Alex’s world.


	28. Expecting

Kara steals a fry off Alex’s plate once Alex disappears into the bathroom. She glances over her shoulder and steals another one. By the time Kara can stop herself, there is only three of them left. Kara licks her lips, well three measly fries is just a tease. She eats them for Alex.

A piece of loaded chocolate cake slides in front of Kara. She glances up to see the waitress give her a beaming smile.

“Oh! I didn’t order this…did Alex...?” Kara looks back to the bathroom again but Alex is still inside.

“It’s for the little one honey.” The waitress takes a long look at Kara’s stomach. “How far along are you?”

Kara smooths her hands down her shirt and frowns. Nope, it’s still perfectly flat. Maybe she is eating a bit too much now that Alex is showing her all around National City to make up for the neglectful years when she’d trained at the DEO.

“Don’t worry, desserts on me.” The waitress winks at her. “You and your wife are adorable.”

Kara gapes as she walks away from them. Still, free cake is free cake. Kara digs in, mulling in thought with every bite.

“Really Kara?” Alex plops down across from Kara.

“What?” Kara asks around the food in her mouth.

“My fries and cake?” Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“It was free.”

“Did you get another admirer to get you free cake?” Alex raises her eyebrows.

“That doesn’t happen.”

“Uh huh.” Alex swipes a bit of frosting with her finger and tastes it. “Not bad.”

Kara gulps, glancing over at the waitress giving her a knowing smile. The waitress walks over with their bill and Kara’s teeth clink against the fork. She pulls it out and it’s bent.

“Thank you for the cake!” Kara says quickly, cutting off any compliment the waitress was going for.

“Aw no problem,” the waitress says, cleaning up the dishes. “When are you—“

“It was delicious.” Kara fiddles with her glasses.

“I’m glad, a lot of preg—“

“Maybe we can get a slice to go? Or a whole cake?” Kara interrupts again.

“Sure thing!’

Alex shoots Kara a confused look. “I thought you wanted to get gelato.”

“We could get both.”

Alex puts down enough money to cover the slice of cake and a hefty tip for being nice to Kara. Kara hurries to get out of there before Alex could hear any of the waitress’s comments.

“Hold on, the cake remember?” Alex tugs herself free of Kara’s grasp on her wrist and grabs the box from the waitress.

Kara pouts mightily.

“You’re gonna have a handful with the baby huh? If it’s going to be as adorable as your wife.” The waitress grins at them but hurries away when a table calls her.

Kara grimaces, watching closely at Alex’s reaction. Alex shakes out of it and chuckles lightly. She leads Kara out of there with a hand to her lower back.

“So uh…” Kara bites her lip. “That was uh…”

“Think we can score some more free food if we get you to wear a pillow under your shirt?”

Kara elbows Alex and scoffs. Her face turns contemplative. “Would that work?”

“Kara Danvers are you really thinking about conning people?”

“What? No!”

Kara’s chest feels all bubbly when Alex just laughs and wraps an arm around her waist. It’s the first time anyone’s thought she was pregnant, but certainly not the first time someone thought they’d been married. Kara bites her lip. Maybe someday it’ll be reality. She leans her head against Alex’s and breathes in her scent. Alex never corrects them when they do, that is surely a sign right?


	29. Different Mass

“Alex?” Eliza calls out, closing the front door and walking with Jeremiah to the living room.

Alex stirs awake and lifts her head. She sleepily rubs her eyes. “Hey mom.”

Kara, still asleep next to her, snuggles in closer to Alex. Jeremiah powers off the TV and smiles at his girls.

“Long day?” He asks quietly, not wanting to wake Kara up.

Alex just nods, yawning lightly. She gently nudges Kara to wake up but Kara only scrunches her forehead and turns her head into Alex’s neck.

“I’ve got her.” Jeremiah tucks his arms under Kara.

A few moments later and Jeremiah still hasn’t lifted Kara up.

“Dad?” Alex raises her eyebrows.

“I…I can’t move her,” Jeremiah says, his voice shaky. He shares a look with Eliza and she gently calls Kara’s name.

Alex stares wide-eyed as her father retreats and studies Kara.

“Kara, wake up.” Alex none too gently nudges Kara away with her shoulder.

Kara jolts awake. She looks around, confused for a moment until her eyes land on Alex and she immediately relaxes.

“Girls time for bed,” Eliza says gently, her smile a bit wobbly.

Alex grabs Kara’s hand and tugs her up the stairs. She looks back down to see her parents in a hushed conversation. Alex’s lips thin to a line.

\--

“Don’t even think about it Daniel,” Alex warns. She yanks off her sunglasses and gets up to her feet.

Daniel sticks his tongue out at her and runs over to Kara who’s happily munching on a hot dog at the pool party. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, bending down and trying to lift her up.

“Shit,” Alex curses and runs over to them.

Kara doesn’t budge at all, she turns slightly to see Daniel, the star wrestler, staring at her dumbly and straining to pull her. She turns to see Alex’s panicked look. Kara slowly lets herself use her powers and float up a tiny fraction and Daniel shoves her into the pool.

Everyone laughs as Kara sputters in the pool.

“You asshole!” Alex kicks Daniel into the pool away from Kara.

They part resumes with more immature guys grabbing girls and throwing them into the pool. Alex jumps in and pulls Kara out of there. Kara purses her lips as Alex wraps a towel around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbles.

“He’s just an asshole,” Alex says, wrapping an arm around Kara.

“But I—“

“You did good.”

Kara looks straight into Alex’s eyes, seeing the absolute sincerity there. She bites her lip and nods.

“Come on.” Alex tugs Kara to the car.

Kara looks over her shoulder, watching Alex’s friends laugh and play. She frowns. “But don’t you—“

“I’m where I want to be.” Alex smiles and winks at Kara.

Ducking her head to hide the blush, Kara clips her seatbelt into place as Alex drives away from the party.

\--

“Kara?” Alex dives on Kara’s body as a grenade blasts near them.

Kara weakly shoves at Alex’s shoulder. “Go…”

Alex wipes at the blood on Kara’s lips and radios in again for back up. Kara groans, holding her arm against herself as Alex tugs under Kara’s armpits, dragging them away from the action.

“I’ve got you,” Alex says, cradling Kara’s neck.

“You have to go,” Kara weakly says.

“Not a chance.”

“Alex.”

Alex ducks over Kara again when the doors blast open and she signs in relief when DEO agents warm the compound. Kara still can’t move, rolling her eyes around to barely see the fight around them.

They’re too far away from the door for the agents to safely get to them, not without some heavy casualties. Alex feels the wall behind them tremble, barely holding up. It’s either die here or die running out. Alex grits her teeth. Kara looks at her and makes the same deduction.

“Alex please.”

Alex shakes her head and Kara’s breath comes out in a sob.

“Hold on.” Alex sits Kara up.

“What?” Kara’s world turns upside down as Alex hoists her up on her shoulder. She hears more shouts and gunfire but only regains her senses when Alex drops her on a stretcher. Alex collapses down next to her, another Agent carefully shouldering Alex into the helicopter.

 

Kara slowly blinks awake, looking to the side for Alex. She sits up, pushing away the sun lamps when she can’t spot her anywhere.

“Alex?” She hops off the sunbed, fully rejuvenated. “Alex?”

“Supergirl,” J’onn says, coming in through the door.

“Where’s Alex?”

“Don’t worry,” he says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She’s just getting checked out in the infirmary.”

Kara starts walking there, J’onn keeping in step with her. She finally breathes in relief, seeing Alex through the windows looking pouty at Doctor Ramirez shining a pen light in her eyes.

“She’s okay?”

“A few bumps and bruises, but she’ll heal.”

Kara chews on her lip. “She carried me out.”

J’onn hums knowingly.

“She shouldn’t…no human has ever…” Kara turns towards him with a thoughtful look.

“One of the first things she wanted to train to do was to be able to carry three times her own weight.” J’onn smiles softly at Kara.

Kara folds her arms over her chest, scratching her nails against her arm. She wonders just how much more things Alex has done in the name of protecting her.  All of the things Alex learns just in case Kara needs it.

 


	30. Dentist

 

“I told you, you were drinking too much soda Alexandra.” Eliza takes the can of coke from Alex and slides it over to Kara who all too willingly gulps it down.

“There is no way I have four cavities.” Alex huffs and crosses her arms defensively over her chest.

“You’ll get them filled next week. No sugar for you.”

Alex rolls her eyes, digging her nails into her own arms. Kara stares at the showdown between them and guilty sets the soda down. If Alex doesn’t eat sugar she shouldn’t either. Kara takes another sip of her coke. She can give up soda for Alex, but not chocolate, that’s a line she won’t be crossing.

-

There is absolutely no way Alex has four cavities. She brushes twice a day and flosses. She has good oral hygiene damn it.

“Kara Danvers?”

Alex pokes Kara and they both follow the nice dental hygienist into the room.

“Is this a good idea?” Kara asks, her fingers nervously twisting together.

“Too late now.” Alex points towards the reclining chair and Kara sighs, resigned to her fate.

A few moments later, Dr. Wyatt comes in with mask over his face.

“Ms. Danvers,” he politely addresses them both. “I’m Dr. Wyatt, so is there any problems?”

“No,” Alex answers for Kara. “Just a routine checkup and teeth cleaning.”

Dr. Wyatt nods politely and motions at Kara’s mouth. “Open up.”

He hems and haws, poking at Kara’s teeth with the metal instruments. Kara nervously holds out her hand and Alex takes it, rubbing soothing circles until Kara calms down.

Dr. Wyatt hums again. “Well we need to take an x-ray to be sure, but I think you might have a cavity.”

Alex triumphantly grips Kara’s hand. The timer on her phone goes off a few seconds later and Alex holds it up to her face, pretending it’s a call.

“Oh hey mom, no really? Okay we’ll be back soon – right now? Okay bye mom.” Alex turns to Dr. Wyatt and puts on a sad smile. “Sorry doc, we gotta go.”

“Oh well just call and make an appointment later. Bye girls.”

Alex drags Kara away and when they’re far enough Alex triumphantly pumps her fists in the air.

“I knew it! There’s no way you can get a cavity. He’s totally conning people!”

Kara hums. “But what if I do have one?”

“What? That’s impossible.”

Too late, it’s stuck in Kara’s head and they have to go to another dentist to ensure that Kara does indeed have perfect teeth.

Alex has two cavities.

Sugar is banned in the household for a month.


	31. Worst Patient

 

Kara lands on her designated balcony at the DEO and speed walks towards Alex’s lab, prepared to rant about another head butting with Snapper. She rounds the corner, looking at the suspiciously empty lab. Alex said she would be in the lab all day. Unless she was lying and is doing something dangerous.

“J’onn?” Kara says, finding him at the control center.

“Supergirl,” J’onn says with a nod.

“Where’s Alex?” Kara tip toes and looks all around her. No Alex in sight.

J’onn grunts, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed frown. “I sent her home.”

“You…huh?” Kara tilts her head. “Why?”

“She kept insisting she was fine and ended up throwing up all over Agent Alvarez.” J’onn shakes his head. “Pam is not going to be happy.”

“Wait, threw up? Why? Is she okay? What happened?” Kara rapid fires.

“Food poisoning,” J’onn says. “The refrigerator malfunctioned and several Agent’s food spoiled.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Kara asks. “Who took her home?”

“Agent Vasquez.”

Kara purses her lips. “How bad is it?”

“Dr. Chang recommended a few days of rest.”

“Yea that’s not gonna happen.” Kara stalks off to the balcony, shooting off into the air.

Alex is the worst patient.

Kara changes back into her civilian clothes before hurrying inside the grocery store, grabbing everything she knows an unruly Alex would need. She contemplates going to Midvale to get Alex’s beloved stuffed otter from the attic.

First she needs to make sure Alex isn’t trying to do work.

She lands softly in Alex’s apartment, floating to keep her presence a secret. It’s not necessary anyways; Alex is passed out on top of the covers of the bed with a trash can next to her.

“Alex…” Kara says. She grabs a wet towel and wipes at Alex’s sweaty forehead.

Alex shifts in her sleep but otherwise remains dead to the world. Kara changes Alex out of her DEO uniform into her comfy pajamas, tucking Alex under the blankets. Kara’s nose crinkles at the vomit in her trash can. She cleans it up and triple lines it with plastic bags.

She takes Alex’s temperature by her ear, 99 degrees Fahrenheit. No need to fly Alex to a hospital, yet. Kara sets the Gatorade and water bottles on the table. She sits next to Alex, watching Alex mumble and groan in her sleep.

Kara takes a few more minutes just taking her in until Alex’s heartbeat changes, signaling her waking up. She quickly jumps back out the balcony, leaving before Alex wakes up.

Throughout Alex’s episode, Kara sneaks in while Alex is asleep and takes care of her before running out so Alex doesn’t insist she’s fine.

The second day, Kara knocks on the door with chicken noodle soup in her hands

“Hey,” Alex says, opening the door. She looks healthier, no longer deathly pale.

“I brought soup!” Kara brandishes the container and comes in, pouring the soup into bowls.

“Not going to just leave it and run?” Alex nudges Kara’s hip.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara sing-songs. She noisily sips at her soup, earning a chuckle from Alex.

“Uh huh.” Alex eats at a much slower pace, making sure she has no queasy feelings. “Thanks,” Alex mumbles, giving Kara a look that means it’s thanking her for more than the chicken noodle.

“Anytime,” Kara says, smiling over her bowl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got food poisoning and got inspired to write this. You’re welcome for my pain.


	32. Salvation Army

“Come on Alex!” Kara tugs on her hand, giving Alex a sheepish smile when she stumbles and grumbles. “Sorry.”

“Kara, we’ve literally seen this every year.”

“But it’s so festive!” Kara opens her arms wide and twirls around.

Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly and tugs on the back of Kara’s shirt. “Okay there twirly whirly. It’s just the mall.”

“But look!” Kara points the giant decorated tree shimmering in the middle of the giant mall and to all the other gaudy Christmas decorations all over the bannisters and walls. “Don’t be a grump grump or you’re going to be on the naughty list.”

Alex smirks, coughing into her fists. “Oh I already am.”

Kara doesn’t catch the innuendo, choosing to stare at the various new holiday themed drinks filled with sugar.

“What do you want?” Kara asks, already going to the register and pulling out her wallet.

“Hey, I’m paying.” Alex puts a hand over Kara’s wallet and pushes it down.

“Nuh uh. We’ll have one gingerbread latte pleae and…” Kara nudges Alex.

Conceding, Alex just shakes her head and smiles at the barista. “Peppermint mocha, half sugar please.”

They wait at the end of the counter for their drinks and Kara sneaks in side glances at Alex who’s scrolling through her phone with a frown.

“Hey, it’s your break, what’s with the frowny face?” Kara pokes at Alex’s forehead.

“Nothing, just waiting for my finals results.” Alex tucks her phone back into her jacket and leans against Kara.

“No school talk, I only have you for two weeks.” Kara throws her arm over Alex’s shoulder and pulls her close.

“You mean you don’t want to hear about my scandalous first year drama?”

“Hey, I didn’t say _that_.” Kara chews her lower lip. “Scandalous?”

“Nah, not me. My roommate however…I swear I need to buy an inflatable mattress I’ve been sexiled so much.”

“Se…sexiled?”

“Never mind.”

“What? No tell me!”

Alex retrieves their drinks after their names are called and thrusts Kara’s overly sugared drink in her hands. She ignores Kara’s constant badgering on what sexile means, Kara pouts, sliding her hand into Alex’s and swings it back and forth as they walk around the mall.

“You’re disgusting!” someone hisses as they pass.

Their steps stutter to a stop, looking around them to see what just garnered such a vehement reaction. Kara finds that only she and Alex were close enough to hear what a white suburban mom woman has said. The woman stands next to a Salvation Army collection bucket, her arms crossed over her chest as she glares furiously at them.

“What?” Alex narrows her eyes, taking a step towards her.

Kara tightens her hold on Alex’s hand and tugs her back.

“You’re both disgusting,” the woman sneers, glaring at their held hands. “Take your lifestyle out of here. There are families here for goodness sakes.”

Alex’s brow furrows, confused. She looks just about ready to correct the woman, telling her they’re sisters but Kara beats her to it. There is no room for bigotry and Kara will not tolerate anyone shaming anything that isn’t wrong.

“There’s nothing wrong with us,” Kara says, her head held high.

“You’re going to go to hell.” The woman scoffs. “Homosexuals.”

Now it’s Alex’s turn to play. “Was that supposed to be a bad word?” Alex snorts. She pulls Kara’s hand up to her face, laying a small kiss on the back of her hand.

Kara’s chest flutters, her neck feeling warm. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, but Alex never shows this amount of affection in public, let alone when someone thinks they’re a couple.

The woman screeches inhumanly and starts throwing insults at them, attracting the attention of other patrons until a small crowd forms. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara sees security coming by to see what the fuss is and Kara lets out the performance of a life time.

Her lips quiver and she directs her gaze to the floor, keeping a close ear on the progress of security. Kara bursts into tears, sobbing violently. Alex wraps her in a hug but Kara’s not done, she can see the woman starting to back track, looking around wildly at the attention she’s received.

“What’s going on here?” asks mall security, a petite and strong looking dark-skinned woman asks. She puts her hands over her hips, assessing the situation.

Her partner, a tall Hispanic man quietly asks the crowd about what’s going on.

Kara hiccups, letting her puppy dog eyes make their full affect at the security woman. She points to the Salvation Army woman and says, “SHE SAID I WAS GOING TO HELL!”

“What? No I didn’t!” the woman tries to explain away.

Too bad for her, the crowd agrees with Kara and the woman is led out of the mall in protest.

“It’s okay, I’ve got her,” Alex says, waving away everyone’s concern and leading Kara away from the crowd. When they get far enough away, Alex wipes at Kara’s face and shakes her head at Kara’s evil smile. “Dude!”

“What? She totally deserved it!”

“Wow.” Alex hugs her tight. “Kara Danvers, you are a manipulative little shit.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Remember that post on tumblr? This is basically that story but in Kalex style.


	33. motivation

Jerking awake on the couch, Alex yelps and rolls off the couch and hits the ground with a thump. She rubs the back of her head and groans.

The knocking that caused this to happen stops. “Alex? You okay in there?”

Shit, it’s Kara. Alex frowns. “Yea, just startled me!”

Getting to her feet unsteadily, Alex keeps in the painful hisses and moans she wants to let out with every step towards her door. Every single muscle on her body is on fire. Damn Hank Henshaw. She pulls the door open, a smile at the ready to greet her sister, but Kara’s examining her with a deep frown on her face. So bad that the crinkle appears between her eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, holding firmly onto Alex’s biceps.

“Yea yea.” Alex piffles and nonchalantly waves her hand. Bad idea. Her arms can barely move. “Come in.”

Kara takes a few tentative steps into her apartment. From the tilt of her head, Alex can tell Kara is using her super hearing, for what, she’s not sure.

“Kara?”

She immediately snaps her head forward and adjusts her glasses. “Y-Yea? Sorry, zoned out there for a moment. Lunch?”

“Oh…” Alex’s face falls. “Shit, did we—“

“No no,” Kara says, smiling tightly. “Just thought…I don’t know I was in the neighborhood and well…we haven’t seen each other in a while.” Kara nervously plays with the ends of her sleeves.

“I’m sorry.” Alex steps close and takes Kara’s hands in her own. “Maybe in a few weeks? The lab has me busting my ass.” She’s sorely tempted to say literally, since she’s been falling on her ass every single day of the week.

“Oh…it’s okay.” Kara plays with Alex’s hands, the long sleeves of Alex’s shirt riding up. “Alex…”

The sudden serious tone confuses Alex until Kara yanks up her sleeves, showing an array of bruises and marks all over her forearm.

“What the hell?” Kara lowers her glasses and uses her X-ray vision. She gasps out loud and pins Alex with a horrified look. “W-What…Alex?”

“It’s nothing,” Alex says, forcing a smile and waving away Kara’s concern.

“Nothing?” Kara hisses. “You’re covered in bruises!”

“What did we say about using your –“

“I don’t care!” Kara breathes heavily.

Alex, stunned into silence at Kara’s vehemence takes a step forwards and rubs at Kara’s shoulders. “Hey, I’m okay.”

“Who did this?” Kara’s lips thin to a line and her eyes glow dangerously.

“No one.” Alex hurries to rectify the situation. Sure, she’d love to sic Kara on Henshaw, maybe see him get his smug face smashed a few times, but Kara can’t know, ever. “It’s just the…new lab.”

“The lab?”

“Yup. We have some very…aggressive…rats.”

Kara raises an eyebrow, skeptical. “Rats?”

“Yup.”

“Okay…” Kara’s other eyebrow raises. She bites her lip and gives Alex a shy glance. “So uh…any new boyfriends?”

“Wow. That was not subtle at all.” Alex shakes her head. She needs to get Kara off from this completely wrong line of thinking. Though if she were in Kara’s place, she might’ve come to a similar conclusion.

“What? I’m just curious, y’know, it’s been a few months, you haven’t really said anything on that front and—“

“I don’t have a boyfriend Kara.”

“So…any other significant others?”

Alex huffs, smoothing her hands up and down Kara’s back. “I don’t have any significant others and no I’m not being abused okay? I promise.”

Kara chews her lower lip, not looking like she’s dropping the topic.

Thankfully Alex’s phone alarm blares in the room. Alex stumbles over, silencing it.

“Sorry, I have to go to the lab.” She taps the phone against her palm, offering Kara a weak placating smile. “I have to uh…get ready.”

It takes a moment before Kara forces a smile back.

“Alright, okay…I’ll uh…see you later then,” Kara says.

Alex pulls her in for a tight hug, making sure to give Kara a few extra rubs on the back. “Yea, of course.”

Kara lingers at the door, her fingers catching onto Alex’s sleeves before she steps into the hallway. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex says, waving at Kara and shutting the door. Leaning against it, Alex blows out a breath and shakes her head. She needs to get ready for training.

\---

As Alex makes her way down the crowded streets of National City, limping slightly from the hip throw Henshaw made her learn over and over again, she notices she’s being tailed. Thank you counter-surveillance 101. Alex glances at the reflection on the passing bus to see a streak of blonde duck behind a building.

Kara.

Shit, her training taught her to evade humans, not a Kryptonian who always has a sixth sense on where she is. That doesn’t stop Alex from trying. She blends into the crowd, but knowing Kara, she’s still being tracked. The best Alex can do is set a further distance away. She’s going to need more training. Henshaw won’t be pleased she can’t shake her off.

Good thing she’s training at the city base instead of the desert base today. The last glance she takes clocks Kara across the street, hiding behind a tree from across the street. At least the building is lead-lined. There is no way for Kara to track her through the building now.

\---

Alex’s last breath gets knocked out of her on the way to the ground. She coughs, sucking in as much air as she can while clutching her chest.

“Again,” Henshaw says, circling around her.

She shoots him a glare, standing on wobbly legs. She yelps and raises her fists just in time for Henshaw to grab her wrists and kick her feet out. She goes down again.

Henshaw shakes his head, frowning in displeasure. “You’ve gotten worse.”

Alex scoffs. “I have bruises on top of my bruises.”

“The aliens won’t care if you’re too tired Danvers,” Henshaw lectures. “All they see is a weak, pathetic human. How can you protect anyone lying there?”

He stomps his foot down right where Alex’s head had been. She rolls and jumps up, her muscles screaming at her but Alex fights through the pain. She lunges. Henshaw easily evades her, tripping her. Alex tumbles to the ground, her cheek getting the brunt of the impact. She stands up, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

Alex grits her teeth, her chest heaving. Knowing Kara, she’s probably waiting outside, waiting to see why Alex is hurt so she can protect her.

Alex doesn’t need Kara to protect her. She does the protecting.

She senses a shift in the air, a kick coming to the back of her head. Alex ducks, stepping into Henshaw’s space and kicking out his inner thigh while he’s unbalanced. Henshaw falls.

Alex stares, wide-eyed as Henshaw drops off the platform onto the hard cement. He looks up at her, surprised.

Suddenly, he laughs.

“Again Agent Danvers.”

Alex swears she can see him grinning proudly for a split second before he jumps back up on the platform and swipes at her.

\---

Limping out of the building, Alex smiles widely and breathes in the night air.

She laid out Henshaw two more times.

Alex pulls out her phone, thumb hovering over the call button on Kara’s name. Her smile fades. She can’t tell Kara about her day anymore. Alex sighs sadly, watching her screen darken.

She’s about to put the phone away when it lights up, a call from Kara.

Alex almost rejects the call. Almost.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Great, let’s grab some dinner.”

Alex’s head jerks up when she hears Kara in person rather than on the phone. She frowns, seeing the full take out bags in Kara’s arms.

“Is that…?”

“Not the food truck from Chicago that’s for sure,” Kara says, looking pointedly away from Alex.

“Kara…” Alex huffs, turning away from the DEO building behind her. She can’t go around reprimanding Kara when there’s literally eyes and ears on them now. She grabs Kara by her bicep and leads her to the bus stop.

Kara guiltily shifts her feet and sends her best pout at Alex.

It’s working too well and Alex drops the frown.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I know I know but…” Kara nervously pushes her glasses up. “You look like you needed it.”

Alex shakes her head fondly. “Alright alright, I can’t say no to pampering.” She throws an arm around Kara’s shoulders when the bus stops in front of them. “But just this once okay?”

“Yup. Totally.”

Alex rolls her eyes affectionately. It’s definitely not the last time Kara’s going to use her powers. Alex bites her lip as Kara tries to not-so-subtlely prod about any men in her life that she might have to straighten out.

They’ll always look out for each other, even though Kara’s way off mark.

Alex just has to start beating Henshaw at every training session now, if only to get Kara to stop worrying about her.

 


	34. Body Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fucking hot nowadays.

Turning groggily on the bed, Kara squints at the clock on the night stand. Four in the morning. She groans, what has gotten her up? She listens intently to the sounds of the city, hearing if anyone called out for Supergirl. The city is humming with all the electricity feeding through the air conditioners, but other than that it’s a quiet night. No on-going crimes since more than half of them are still asleep. She huffs. What made her wake up then?

She shifts on the bed, turning on the side and reaches out for Alex only to encounter cool sheets across the bed. Kara squints again. Alex is all the way on the other side of the huge California King bed. Kara pouts. That’s why she’s awake. Kara has to army crawl several feet just to get over to her.

Damn Alex and her giant comfy bed.

Alex is almost hanging off the edge, her arm thrown to the side and snoring lightly. Kara sighs. She’s perfect. Palming Alex’s waist, Kara tugs her into the cradle of her hip and noses along the back of Alex’s neck.

Perfect. Now she can go back to sleep.

She’s nearing slumber when Alex groans lightly and pulls away from Kara.

“No…” Kara mumbles sleepily, unwilling to let Alex go. She digs her face further into Alex’s slightly sweaty hairline.

“Kara…”

Alex rolls over to face her and pushes at Kara’s shoulders.

“What’re you doing?” Kara asks, annoyed. She lets Alex move her a few inches away before she grabs Alex’s hands and stills them.

Half-awake, Alex grumbles and turns around again. Kara waits until Alex’s breath evens out before she slides back over and swings a leg over Alex’s.

“Kara…” Alex elbows Kara’s stomach. “Too hot.”

Kara hums, nuzzling into Alex’s shoulders. “Mmhmm.”

“No, literally.” Alex groans, climbing over Kara to the other side of the bed. “Your body temperature. It’s too hot today. Stay over there.”

Kara watches forlornly as Alex settles on her side of the bed, kicking the sheets further down the bed. Puffing up her cheeks, Kara checks her phone to see that the heat wave hasn’t let up. The heat obviously doesn’t bother her, but it’s an excuse for her to wear her sun dresses and bare her arms that she knows distract Alex.

She takes a deep breath, smelling Alex’s natural scent and the tang of salt from sweat. Kara pouts. She just wants to cuddle and Alex is already hot, temperature wise and well otherwise. Kara grins, she may be a portable space heater in the winter for Alex but now it’s time to be Alex’s air conditioner too.

Kara hovers over Alex, lightly using her freeze breath to cool the air around Alex and around the whole apartment. It should stay chilly for at least a few hours.

Alex shivers and groans, curling into a ball to keep her body warm. Kara grins, settling behind Alex and pulling her in to cuddle. Alex tucks her head under Kara’s chin and grasps at Kara’s warmth.

Now, everything is perfect and they can finally sleep.


	35. rage against the machine

The first thing Alex notices when she enters Kara’s apartment is the putrid odor of burnt plastic and metal. She looks towards the oven, wary of Kara’s stress or bored baking, but the oven is completely pristine; and so is the stove. Alex opens the trashcan, maybe Kara’s gotten rid of the evidence before she’s come home, but the trashcan is half full with takeout containers. So that means Kara hasn’t baked today.

“Kara?” Alex calls out.

“Yea?” Kara answers from her perch on the couch. She’s steadfastly not looking at Alex and shoves more kettle corn in her mouth as she watches the baking competition on the TV.

“What’s that smell?”

“What smell? I don’t smell anything and I have a super nose. Not like a big nose, but like a super sensitive nose. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Alex tilts her head, watching Kara flush as she rambles on. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot. “Kara,” Alex says in her warning tone.

Kara shrinks, picking at the blanket over her legs.

With Kara not being at all forthcoming, Alex decides to use her own super skills, her agent skills that is. She does a quick glance of the room, noting that nothing seems out of place. No damaged furniture, the walls are pristine…Except…something’s missing.

“Kara’s where the Roomba?”

“What’s a Roomba?” Kara asks innocently.

“The vacuum machine I got you last week because you complained about cockroaches.” Alex puts her hands on her hips. “Because _someone_ who shall not be named, keeps dropping food on the ground and not picking up after themselves.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault.” Kara petulantly crosses her arms over her chest. “Sometimes I forget because someone’s calling for help and by the time I get back I just want to sleep.”

Alex hums. “That doesn’t explain the missing Roomba.” She taps at Kara’s legs, wanting to sit down, but Kara won’t budge. Alex narrows her eyes. “Kara…”

“I’m comfy. Go sit somewhere else.”

Alex narrows her eyes. Kara never says no to her cuddling…that must only mean…

She yanks off Kara’s blanket.

“Oh my god!” Alex points between Kara’s legs. “What did you do?”

Kara huffs and kicks the mangled pieces of the Roomba on the ground.

“That cost _three hundred_ _dollars_!” Alex sits heavily on the couch.

“I’m sorry…” Kara says with a pout.

“Why did you destroy it? If you didn’t want it you could’ve told me.”

Kara’s face turns red. She mumbles incoherently and kicks at the dead Roomba.

“What was that?”

“It got to my popcorn!” Kara says indignantly.

“What?”

“I literally just dropped it and it _vacuumed my popcorn!”_ Kara glares at the dead Roomba again, her eyes glowing ominously.

Alex’s jaw drops and she face palms.

Of course Kara heat visioned the Roomba because it got to her food first.


	36. Prickly (1)

Alex makes her way down the hallway in a brisk pace while holding onto the newly developed local anesthesia for Kara. Her cheek involuntarily twitches at the whines Kara made when the human anesthesia wore off after ten seconds, even with her powers blown out. Alex makes a mental note to add in Kryptonian physiology still maintains its integrity without powers.

“Agent Danvers.” Lucy appears at her side suddenly, keeping pace with her.

“Deputy Director Lane,” Alex answers with overt politeness. She manages a few seconds before she smirks and nudges Lucy’s arm. Lucy nudges back and eyes the tray in her hands and the direction they’re heading towards, the de facto Supergirl Recovery Room.  She frowns for a split second before her face turns neutral.

“Something wrong?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Your report said Supergirl only suffered minor injuries.”

“She did, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t still require medical attention.” Alex’s frown deepens. “Did you get anything from Lord?”

Lucy shakes her head. “Stonewalled by his lawyers. He’ll just find one of his employees to take the fall.”

“Of course he will,” Alex says, gritting her teeth.

“There are other ways to make his life miserable,” Lucy says with a determined set of her jaw. “Someone just leaked to the press of LordTech’s inability to keep their super-secret R&D projects out of the hands of terrorists.” Lucy grins, her teeth shining in the florescent lights. “His stocks just took a huge hit.”

Alex’s lips curl into a grin. “Oh what a shame.”

The Sun Room is only a few corridors away and Alex notices Lucy giving her an odd look. Sure she’s moving a bit faster than she normally would, but Kara’s hurt. Nothing life threatening for sure, a few bumps and bruises from the LordTech robots but that isn’t the issue. Alex swallows the giggle from coming out her throat.

It won’t do well for Lucy to hear that now. She shouldn’t be laughing, Kara’s in pain but Alex will be teasing Kara about it for years to come.

Supergirl, taken down by a cactus to the ass.

Alex bites her tongue, her shoulders shaking slightly at the suppressed mirth. Of course Kara would fall into a cactus ass first after blowing out her powers. Maybe after this she’ll finally get the ballistic material pants and forego the skirt.

Lucy huffs as they near the room. “Supergirl knows we have other doctors right?”

Alex’s eyebrows knit together. “I thought you were okay with Supergirl now.”

“I am,” Lucy insists. “She’s got a heart of gold, sunshine out of her ass.”

Alex coughs, keeping the jokes about the current situation of Kara’s ass in her head.

“So why the animosity?”

Lucy chews her lip and finally sighs when they’re a few steps away from the door. “Weren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Kara tonight?”

“Oh…” Alex nods jerkily. She really wishes Kara would come clean to Lucy about being Supergirl already, though she is glad to see how much Lucy values Kara’s friendship. Hopefully that won’t change when Kara tells her about her identity. “Right yea, no. I mean yes, we were. I already told Kara I’ll be a bit late, don’t worry.”

“There are plenty of other capable doctors Alex.” Lucy shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. “How many times have you cancelled on Kara this week because of Supergirl?”

Realization dawns on Alex’s face at Lucy’s hostile tone. “What? Lucy you don’t think…there’s nothing going on between Supergirl and me.” Or Kara for that matter, but of course Lucy knows that. Right?

Lucy stares at her and Alex feels the same scrutiny she’d felt under interrogation when Lucy called her out on protecting J’onn’s identity. She seems to pass the test when Lucy gives her a curt nod and relaxes her stance.

“I know I know. But that doesn’t mean _other people_ won’t misinterpret your kindness. Supergirl may be all shiny and new right now…but…just don’t forget what you have at home.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up at the implication. “Wait, there’s nothing…what? You’re not talking about…there’s _nothing_ going on with me and Supergirl!” Alex sputters.

“Aleeeeeeeeeex!” Kara whines from inside the room. “Where are you?”

Alex’s eye twitches at Kara’s impeccable timing.

“Right,” Lucy says, patting Alex’s arm. “Guess some other people didn’t get that memo.”

Lucy shoots her a disbelieving look before she wanders back off to do her work.

Alex has half a mind to chase after Lucy, grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

“Aleeeeeeeeex!” Kara whines again, this time much more pitiful.

“Alright alright,” Alex mumbles, locking the door tightly after her and ensuring no one has any access to this room for the next half hour. She finally lets out a snigger when she sees Kara with her ass in the air and the most downtrodden expression on her face.

“Alex!”

\---

Kara polishes the kitchen table for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. She pulls at the collar of her shirt nervously and gingerly sits down on the kitchen stool. She huffs and plops down, remembering the cactus incident was a few days ago and her body has now healed. It no longer hurts to sit down, still, it’s a habit, one she hopes she’ll get over soon. If not, Alex will forever tease her about it, not like she won’t already, but seeing her sit down on any surface as if there were a cactus waiting for her would certainly have Alex making jokes about her prickly butt again.

The knock on her door jolts her from her thoughts and the nerves are back again. Kara smooths down her button down and takes a deep breath. She can do this.

“Hey Lucy!” Kara says, ushering her in.

“Hey.” Lucy gives her a hug and steps inside. “Oh, Alex isn’t here yet?” Lucy frowns.

“Oh no, this is just…I wanted to talk to you.” Kara plays with her glasses and paces. She can do this, she’s just not sure how. Sure, Kara had imagined many many scenarios of coming out to Lucy, but when faced with the reality of it, well Kara’s tempted to delay it once more.

Except she kind of promised Alex she’d do it soon.

Kara sighs.

“I uhm…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have something to tell you…and I …” Kara wrings her hands in the air. “Maybe it’s…I’ll just…” Kara takes off her glasses and pops open her shirt. At the small intake of breath, Kara dares to look at Lucy who’s staring at her chest, at her Supergirl uniform.

“Oh Kara,” Lucy says with such empathy and a look of pity. “I know Alex is spending a lot of time with Supergirl but you don't need to... roleplay as her to keep her attention.”

Kara’s jaw drops open. Her brain completely refuses to cooperate and form any coherent thoughts.

She doesn’t even know where to start with that statement.

The thinking she and Alex are together.

The obviously not knowing what Kara’s trying to tell her.

That she’s Supergirl.

And the fact that…well Lucy thinks she’s roleplaying.

All Kara manages to do is sputter and blush.

Lucy takes pity on her and rubs her arm reassuringly. “Hey, it’s okay. Everyone knows you and Alex are totally in love. No flashy superhero can get in the way of that.”

Kara nods dumbly and chickens out.

Alex is going to _kill_ her.


	37. Ducklings

 

Kara is well aware of the aw’s she’s getting a she slowly walks through the DEO. She only hopes that Alex would react the same way. Chancing a glance behind her at the pitter patter of feet, Kara’s lips twitch up into a grin before she schools it back to serious. Can’t have Alex thinking she _wants_ this.

It’s not her fault!

Taking in a deep fortifying breath in front of Alex’s lab, Kara knocks on the door and pokes her head inside when Alex says come in.

“Hey Alex…” Kara says, her voice already soft and pleading.

“One sec.” Alex leans over the lab table, her goggles on and her brows scrunched in concentration.

Kara can’t help putting her hand over her heart, watching as Alex tries to make the world better. Well, maybe Alex is trying to figure out some weird alien goo, but in her mind, Alex is always trying to make the world better.

“Okay, what’s up?” Alex  yanks off her goggles and pulls off her gloves, raising her eyebrow when Kara sheepishly steps in a few feet before shutting the door. “Are you—“

SQUEAK SQUEAK.

Alex’s jaw clicks shut. She walks around the table to get a clear view of Kara who’s tugging nervously at her cape, half shielding the hoard behind her.

“Before you say anything…it wasn’t my fault!”

Alex blinks rapidly, looking back and forth between them. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Explain to me why there are a bunch of—“

“It’s called a raft or team or paddling!”

“—ducks following you?”

Kara moves over to Alex, the ducklings tripping over each other following her. She takes Alex’s clenches fists and smooths them over, holding Alex’s hands when they relax.

“They were on the road and the cars weren’t slowing down, I just wanted to move them over to a safe place but they wouldn’t stop following me.”

Kara looks down at the tip of her boots, her brows scrunched together. She hadn’t meant to get a team of ducklings at her beck and call. For some reason they imprinted on her and now she’s their mother. It’s got to be the red boots right? Kara sighs. She’s not ready to be a mother!

“Okay,” Alex says kissing her forehead. “We’ll find their mother, their real mother, for now…” Alex bends down, petting a few of them and grinning. “At least you brought back something cute.”

Kara watches as Alex plays with them, occasionally walking backwards so the ducklings would move en masse away, making Alex laugh.

It’ll be alright, Alex always helps her.

And even if they don’t find the mother, maybe Alex will help her co-parent them.

It can’t be too bad.

“Ohh…let’s see if Winn can make them tac vests! Maybe even tiny water guns!”

Kara grimaces.

Okay, maybe it’s time to find their mother before Alex manages to weaponized ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that tumblr vid of the ducklings imprinting on him and following him around when he tried to help them off the road.


	38. alien tastes

 

Squinting her eyes, Kara uses her x-ray vision to peer through her door. She smiles, seeing Winn standing there with his hands behind his back.

“Winn!” she greets, yanking the door open. “I told you to call me to take you home.”

“Yea…” Winn shrugs, stepping into the apartment. “Stomach isn’t very keen on the Supergirl Express.”

Kara pouts but her lips turn into a smile as she putters around the kitchen, asking him if he wants anything to drink and grabbing herself a sparkling water.

“How was Philadelphia? Ohhh did you try that cheese steak place? Alex _loves_ it.” Kara hums. “Maybe I should go get some for her…or that food truck in Chicago.”

“Maybe, but first…” Winn wiggles his eyebrows. “I have two of your favorite things.”

Kara makes a show of leaning over and looking over his shoulder. “Where’s Alex?”

He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Okay I did not say your _top_ favorite thing.”

“Ohhh chocolate pecan pie?” She makes a give me motion with her hands.

“Nah, think…two things combined.” He pulls his hands out from behind his back and brandishes a carton in front of her.

“Ice cream!”

\---

Alex stifles a yawn, taking three tries before she pushes the key into the lock and shouldering the door open.

“Hey Kara,” Alex mumbles in greeting. She blinks hard, seeing the tops of Winn and Kara’s  head over the couch. “Hey Winn. Thought you’d be getting some sleep after the conference.”

“Nah, slept on the flight back.”

Alex nods and leans over the back of the couch, kissing the side of Kara’s head. She spots the spoonful of ice cream in Kara’s hand and redirects Kara’s wrist so it goes in her mouth instead of Kara’s. Alex freezes, spoon in her mouth.

“What…” she says, slowly swallowing. She eyes the peach colored ice cream, her taste buds and mind not connecting. “What…is…what?”

Alex blinks hard, quirking an eyebrow at Kara for an explanation but Winn hurries to explain instead.

“Ice cream place in Philadelphia! I just had to bring it back, it’s _so_ Kara’s thing.”

“I’m definitely getting a gallon of this later.” Kara wiggles excitedly.

“What…” Alex repeats. “Is…that?”

“Pizza ice cream!” Winn and Kara both say.

“It’s made of basil, oregano, chili flakes. Tomato flakes and garlic paste,” Winn says, listing off the ingredients from the carton.

“That…that should never be mixed!” Alex makes a sound of disgust and marches over to the kitchen cabinet, taking the whiskey out and drinking straight out of the bottle. Her body shivers at the sting, but it’s infinitely better than that monstrosity they’re seemingly enjoying. “Ugh.”

“It’s pizza _and_ ice cream,” Kara empathetically nods her head. “Oh Rao, you don’t think they have ice cream pot stickers do they?”

“Lord have mercy,” Alex mumbles, taking another swig of alcohol.

“Should totally suggest that as a new flavor,” Winn says, fanning the flames as he grins at Alex’s glare.

“Your alien taste buds are terrible,” Alex declares with a resolutely nod.

“Well I like tasting you, so what does that make you?”

Winn’s face screws up and he clasps his hands over his ears. “Gross! TMI!”

Alex throws a towel at the back of Winn’s head and scoffs when Kara giggles uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 23deecy for telling me about this terrible concoction.
> 
> It's real guys. Google it. Pizza ice cream. "shudders"


	39. Prickly (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Prickly   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8786422/chapters/25204068

 

Alex concentrates on the report in her hands, willing her eyes to stay on the page and not stray to the side.  She almost succeeds but a whine and a persistent tug on her hands has Alex exhaling and looking straight at Kara’s puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“Alex,” Kara whines, stretching her name as long as she can. “Please?”

“Nope.” Alex pulls the report up to her face, blocking Kara’s pout. “Your identity, your problem.”

“It’s not my fault she didn’t believe me!”

Alex flips the report down and gives Kara an unimpressed look. “You could’ve just used your powers. Floated, heated some water?”

Kara tugs on her own hair and groans, leaning her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “I didn’t think about that…I wasn’t thinking. I couldn’t think. Think I could not.”

“Okay Yoda.”

Kara wraps her arms loosely around Alex’s waist and tries to cuddle Alex into submission.

“Nope,” Alex says again, ducking out of Kara’s hold and pointing to the door to her office. “Tell Lucy now.”

“But I want you to tell her with me…”

Alex chews on her lip, looking ready to give in and Kara internally cheers but Alex shakes her head. “I don’t think I should be there Kara. It’ll just…complicate things. Just tell her as Supergirl that you’re Kara Danvers.”

Kara sighs dramatically and huffs. “Fine, be a jerk.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara says over her shoulder. She takes a deep fortifying breath of air, putting her fists on her waist in the classic Alex power pose to gain some confidence. She stays there for five minutes until Alex cracks open the door and pushes her shoulder.

“Seriously, _go_!”

“Okay okay,” Kara says, rubbing at her shoulders while Alex shuts the door. “I can do this. I’m Supergirl. I can totally do this. I’ve faced way worse. It’s just Lucy Lane.”

Kara keeps mumbling under her breath, giving herself a pep talk until she spots Lucy at the command center, standing there looking all authoritative and giving orders. She waits patiently until Lucy seems to notice her staring and turns to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Something I can help you with Supergirl?”

“Oh! Uh…” Kara nervously swings her arms back and forth in front of her. “Could I have a word, alone?”

Lucy gives Kara a long onceover, making Kara want to shift nervously and push her non-existent glasses up, but she keeps her Supergirl persona up and confidently meets Lucy’s gaze. Lucy nods once and walks passed Kara. They walk into the empty training room and Lucy crosses her arms over her chest, leveling another stare at Kara.

“Well?” Lucy says more than asks. “Is there something you needed Supergirl?”

“I…” Kara coughs into her fist. “I uh…have to show you something.” Kara turns around, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and taking her glasses out from her boot. She turns around, slipping the glasses on and flaps her hands on her thighs.

Lucy takes a long look at Kara, so long that Kara’s not sure if time stopped. Lucy just raises her eyebrows.  “Stop trying to seduce Danvers with the Kara Danvers look.”

“Seriously?” Kara cries out. “I _am_ Kara. See, the glasses, the hair?”

“Glasses and hair does not make a Kara Danvers.” Lucy rolls her eyes.

“Rao, this is…” Kara speeds past Lucy and opens the training room doors. She sucks in a huge breath of air and yells out, ”ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Not even fifteen seconds pass when Alex comes running down the hallway, spotting Kara with her head poked out of the training room, in her Kara Danvers getup.

“What are you doing?” Alex hisses, shoving Kara back into the room and looking around to see that no one else had seen her out of disguise. She motions all over Kara’s face. “Why are you wearing that?”

Kara just drags Alex to Lucy. “She doesn’t believe me!”

“What?” Alex asks. She looks to Lucy, back to Kara, then back to Lucy with an air of disbelief. “Okay, her disguise absolutely sucks—“

“HEY!”

“—so what’s going on Lane?”

“What?” Lucy bites her lower lip, her cheek muscles twitching. “Are you trying to convince me that you’re not cheating on Kara because Supergirl looks like her?”

“What?” both Alex and Kara mutter, eyes wide open in shock.

Alex regains her composure first and shakes her head violently. “Kara and I aren’t together!”

“So you broke up with Kara for Supergirl?”

Alex groans and pinches her nose. “What…no. I…Kara and I are…what?”

Kara’s jaw remains unhinged, staring at Lucy.

Lucy finally breaks and chuckles. “Okay, okay I concede.”

“What?” Kara and Alex say.

“OhI’m sorry I thought we were playing ‘ignore the obvious’,” Lucy says. “Come on, _of course_ I knew Kara was Supergirl. Duh. Glasses and a ponytail is a terrible disguise.”

“Yea I know I keep telling her that,” Alex says.

“Hey!”

Alex’s eyebrows furrow and she points an accusing finger at Lucy. “What do you mean you knew? What game? What are you talking about?”

“Ignoring the obvious, duh Danvers.” Lucy just shakes her head fondly. “That Supergirl was Kara and that you two are kind of sort of madly in love with each other.” She sighs dramatically. “But wow you guys are really hard core with this, I lose, first round of drinks are on me tonight.” She walks out of the training room, waving her hand behind her as she steps out.

Kara fidgets nervously with her glasses, tentatively looking at Alex from the corner of her eye. She swallows thickly. “Do you uh…think…is Lucy right?”

“About what?” Alex asks, her voice trembling slightly. She keeps her eyes glued to the closed doors, her leg muscles taut, ready to run out.

“That we’re ignoring the obvious.” Kara grabs Alex’s hand before she could make a break for it. “That we…” Kara amends her statement, “that I’m obvious I love you. Like that.”

“What?” Alex mumbles, turning towards Kara with a hopeful look that she quickly quashes. “Kara. She was just messing with us. Which I am so going to get back at her.”

“Alex.” Kara squeezes her hand. “Maybe it’s time we stopped pretending. Stop ignoring it.”

Alex’s heart beat thunders in Kara’s ears. Kara rubs her thumb across the back of Alex’s hand and bumps her forehead against Alex’s shoulder. “Alex…”

“Maybe…maybe you’re right.”

Kara’s head lifts up so fast she almost knocks into Alex’s jaw. She stares at Alex’s worried face, her own splitting into a smile.

She turns around, ready to face the world with Alex by her side. Feeling a tug to her hand, Kara spins back around with the momentum. She closes her eyes, readying herself for their first kiss. Her heart beats steadily, craning her neck just a bit down so Alex won’t have to tip toe too much to get up to her.

Kara almost shivers, feeling Alex’s hand skate across her face but instead of pulling her closer, Alex tugs something off her face.

“Man you look so weird with glasses on with your suit,” Alex says. She reaches behind Kara’s head and takes off her hair band, carefully fluffing her hair behind her. “There, Supergirl disguise back on.” Alex tucks the glasses into her pocket and grins.

Kara gapes.

She wanted that kiss!


	40. Photoshopped

 

It’s happening again.

Kara slows down her body, stopping herself from being overeager.

“Alex.” Kara kisses down Alex’s jaw line, tucking her nose against Alex’s hairline. She takes a moment to center herself, basking in the moment.

“Okay?” Alex asks, rubbing her knee. Kara’s breath stutters, squeezing her eyes shut when she feels the telltale heat signature. It wouldn’t do well to blast a hole into Alex’s wall.

“Yea.” Kara nods distractedly as Alex rubs circles across her leg. “Fine.”

“We can stop—“

“No!” Kara moves back, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want to stop.”

Alex smiles patiently and cups Kara’s cheek. “Okay.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Alex bites her lip, ducking her head. “No.”

“Right. Yes. Okay. I don’t either.” Kara scratches at the back of her neck and sucks in a breath.

She can do this. It’s been a few weeks, three weeks to be exact, since the heavy half-aborted make out sessions have started. She’s more than ready to take their relationship to a closer, intimate level.

But there’s just the whole ‘we’re foster sisters’ thing hanging over them.

It’s been a bit weird.

“Okay, cool,” Alex says, just as awkward as Kara.

Kara huffs. She desperately wants to get over this hang up. Well, more like Alex has it, but it makes Alex uncomfortable therefore it makes Kara uncomfortable.

“Do you…want to?” Kara asks, biting her lip. She grabs Alex’s hand, hoping to ground her in the moment.

“Want to..?”

By the deer-in-headlights look, Kara knows Alex is acting stupid for her sake. Making Kara verbalize everything.

“Have sex,” Kara bluntly says, relishing in Alex’s sudden blush.

Alex holds her gaze, if a little apprehensive. “Yes.” She quickly adds, “But only if you want to. I don’t want to push you into anything Kara. I would never…We don’t have to…I don’t…”

“I want to,” Kara admits, sliding her arms around Alex’s waist, bringing them closer. “I really…really want to.”

“Oh…” Alex smiles into their kiss.

They tentatively make out again, fingers skimming against exposed skin, pressing chest to chest, until it’s not enough. Kara growls, frustrated that Alex pulls her hands away from her waist to the safe zone on her back.

“That’s it,” Kara growls, pulling back and yanking her own shirt off.

It’s not like they haven’t ever seen each other naked before. But it is different. This isn’t some teenage curiosity about the differences in human and Kryptonian biology. That was entirely innocent. Now? Not so much. Not if Kara has anything to say about it. No. This is full-on seduction mode.

Well, if she can pull it off.

Kara debates for half a second whether to keep her bra on or off.

She unclips it and flings it far behind her.

There.

All ready.

Kara swallows, arms awkwardly shifting to try to find the best position to display herself. She ends up just leaving them at her sides when Alex just stares wide-eyed.

A full minute passes where Alex seemingly stops blinking.

Good thing she has super hearing to listen to Alex’s heart beat or else she wouldn’t be sure Alex is still in the land of the living with how still Alex has gotten.

“Is that…” Kara crosses her arms over her chest, covering herself up as best she can. “Too much?”

“No! That…no.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I just…wasn’t…expecting that.” She waves her hands up and down. “All of…wow.”

“Oh…” Kara slowly lowers her arms, watching Alex’s reaction. Alex can’t seem to tear her eyes away from her chest. Kara chews her lip, worried. Maybe Alex lied when they were younger. Maybe Kryptonians _are_ different. Maybe this is weird and now that Alex has seen her half-naked she doesn’t want to do this and this is a terrible mistake.

Alex, as always, seems to sense Kara’s internal shriek. She scoots closer to her and shoves Kara’s shoulder.

“That is so not fair,” Alex says, brandishing her hand all over Kara’s torso. “It’s like you’re photoshopped!”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“You have six pack abs, your skin is like flawless. Photoshopped. In person.”

“But you’ve seen my stomach, it’s not like…” Kara stops short. “Wait a minute…” Kara’s jaw drops. “Did you just reference a romcom?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex says, rubbing Kara’s stomach, her fingertips just brushing the underside of Kara’s breasts.

“I…” Kara’s eyes flutter. She yanks Alex into a kiss, groaning when Alex’s hand reflexively clutches her.

She regains enough of her senses to pull back and cheekily say, “Well do they _feel_ photoshopped?”

Her smartass comment earns her another grope.

Alex shoves her shoulders and Kara lets herself fall on the bed, hair fanning out behind her. She’ll pay for the attitude. Kara grins. She’s so ready for it.

 


	41. bug bites

 

“God damn it,” Alex hisses, rubbing the heel of her boot against her ankle. She sighs in relief, scratching the itch through her uniform pants.

“Hey,” Winn says, sticking his head through the open door and brandishing two coffee cups. “Got you some—“ he tapers off, eyes widening at the red welts on Alex’s forearms. “What the hell happened to you? Did you spill alien spit again?”

“What?” Alex keeps rubbing at her shin but stops when it no longer provides relief. “Ugh no. That would be an easy fix. I don’t even know what these are!”

Winn takes a step back, covering his nose with his forearm. “Is it contagious?”

“No. I checked.” Alex grunts and sits heavily on her stool. She reaches for a tub of aloe vera gel and slathers it on her forearm.

“Huh.” Winn squints as he settles next to her, pushing the coffee cup across the table. “You know, they kind of look like flea bites.”

“I don’t have pets.”

“Yea but did you come into contact with any pets…or rodents? Last time I helped Kara clean her cape after she used it to deliver that litter of puppies, totally got fleas.” Winn huffs. “She was totally fine though.”

Alex freezes, her eyes staring far and wide as her mind works.

“Alex?” Winn waves his hand over her face.

She stands up so fast her stool gets knocked off and Winn scrambles away. Alex has murder in her eyes as she grabs her coat and mutters under her breath.

Winn gulps, fingers tapping his phone and wondering if he should at least warn Kara that Alex is on the rampage. He slips the phone back into his pocket.

Nope. Not going in between that.

\---

“Where is it?” Alex asks, nearly kicking the door off its’ hinges.

“Where’s what?” Kara asks, innocently eating her ice cream.

Alex scratches her forearms again and glares at her. “Where. Is. It.”

“Alex!” Kara grabs Alex’s wrists and touches the raised red skin. “What happened?”

“You did!” Alex pokes accusingly at Kara’s chest. “Where’d you hide it?”

“What?”

Alex gets onto her knees and looks under the couch. Nothing. Except…a few small stray hairs that don’t’ belong to them. “What is this?”

Kara tugs off her glasses, using her micro vision on the hairs and she immediately laughs a bit too loud and a bit too nervously. “What? That’s just hair. It’s mine. Totally mine. See it’s even blonde-ish. Come on—“

“Meow.”

Alex’s eyes widen and Kara groans.

“Damn it Streaky!”

“You already named it?” Alex grunts and opens the closet door, finding an orange tabby licking its paws on top of her flannel shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, nudging Alex aside to grab Streaky and holds it to her chest. “She’s so cute, I couldn’t just leave her outside!”

“Kara, this is a no pet apartment!”

“I’m being super careful!”

“It has fleas!”

“How would you now that?” Kara uses her microvision again and grimaces. She flicks a few fleas off Streaky.

“Because ‘I’ have fleas!”

“Oh…” Kara winces. “Oops…”

“Damn it Kara.” Alex groans. “A pet isn’t just all aww’s and cuteness! We have to take her to the vet.”

“We?”

“And we’re going to have to get her a bed.”

“We?”

Alex pins Kara with a glare. “You can’t keep her here. No. Pets. You’re going to get kicked out.”

“B-But…” Kara makes Streaky wave her paw. “I won’t give her up.”

Alex’ face softens and she runs a hand through Kara’s hair. “I know. So she’ll just have to stay at mine.”

“What? Really? You’re keeping her?”

Alex scoffs, rubbing Streaky’s chin and smiling when the cat purrs in contentment. “You’re buying all her toys and food. And you’re  paying for her vet visits. And the pest control for her damn fleas.”

Kara grins so wide and hugs Alex. Streaky yowls in between them and jumps off, giving Kara a glare before turning her tail up and walking to the living room.


	42. course correction

 

Kara comes back to the apartment to see Alex huffing and angrily typing into her laptop. She grunts and presses enter, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Bad day?” Kara asks, dropping a kiss to Alex’s forehead and squeezing her shoulders. “We can binge Simpsons.”

“Stupid undergrads.” Alex leans into Kara, caressing the arms around her.

“What’d they do?”

“No one showed up! It’s the fucking first day of class and literally, no one showed up. What’s the damn point of teaching if no one is there? I swear I’m just going to cancel the class.”

Kara blinks. “Uhhm…Alex…I thought you were teaching an online class?”

Alex stiffens. “What?” She scrambles forward, pulling up her course information and right there in small parenthesis. Online Course. Alex drops her head and groans. “Ah crap!”

Kara giggles, kissing the back of her head. “It’s okay, at least it’s online so no one knew you were huffing and puffing into an empty classroom.”

“I may have…sent out an email…” Alex sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

“You did not.”

“…I’m going to send another one.”

“They already hate you.”

“At least I never have to see them face to face…”

Kara hums, smirking at the red embarrassed flush on Alex’s face and grabs the phone to order some pizza. Alex is going to want to eat her embarrassment tonight.


	43. Pumpkin Spice Latte

 

Alex concedes, while waiting for her cloyingly sweet pumpkin spice latte, that Lucy might be right in her observation: Alex is too gay to function. Why else would Alex Danvers, dubbed grump extraordinaire by her roommate, is going to be drinking the most complicated tasting latte in season.  

It all has to do with the barista, Kara. Kara who has the brightest smile in the whole wide world, the most gorgeous laugh, the shiniest hair – the girl Alex is most definitely crushing on from afar.

Alex sighs, scratching at the back of her neck while secretly taking glances at Kara at the register. She’s got a cute ponytail today under the black store logo hat. Sure, Alex may have upped her caffeine intake on her way to work after stumbling into this specific coffee shop a block out of her way because the last coffee shop had been in the middle of a holdup and Alex needed that caffeine to be able to function in front of the board to secure funding for her latest project.

Alex is not a superstitious person, but that coffee –Kara’s smile—did the trick and Alex awed the board. So now, Alex always gets coffee from that coffee shop, regardless if Kara is there.

But today…she made the mistake of trying to engage in small talk and asked Kara what she should try.

Thus…Alex only groans internally when her name is called and she picks up her pumpkin spice latte. So engaged in her own self-pity, Alex misses the nervous look Kara sends her way as Alex takes the latte.

Bracing herself, Alex winces at the sugar enveloping her taste buds. She chokes when she lowers the cup.

There. On the lid.

_Date Saturday @8pm?_

Alex stares at the lid and re-reads that over and over again before her head snaps up, looking at Kara head on. Kara grins nervously, her face alight with hope and trepidation.

Alex’s jaw drops, looking at the lid again and turns the cup, seeing Kara’s phone number scribbled across it.

Kara’s smile starts to slip off her face when all Alex could do is stare at her and so of course Alex nods quickly, not even feeling some droplets of the latte dripping down from just under the seal of the lid. Kara blows out a breath of air, her smile even brighter than Alex has ever seen.

Alex walks up next to the counter, barely paying attention to the customers staring in confusion at them from the line.

“I uh…so….” Alex fumbles. “Date?”

“Y-Yea,” Kara says, fiddling with the end of her ponytail.

“Definitely. Yes. Please. I’ll uh…I’ll text you!” Alex grins, walking backwards, bumping into a few disgruntled customers on the way out. Her heart swoons at the enormous smile and wave Kara sends her way.

Oh yea. Alex sips her drink, grinning at the wonderful taste of pumpkin spice.

She is definitely too gay to function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely inspired by https://justanexercise.tumblr.com/post/166523717102/alexi-mayhew-camimendes-camimendes


	44. Waking up to another you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up to find a blonde Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A culmination of random headcanons Eloquentdrivil and I throw at each other. 
> 
> Half of this is due in part to Eloquent, so thanks buddy!

 

Kara has half a mind to break the alarm clock with its’ incessant beeping. She mumbles threats under her breath, shifting closer to the alarm clock to smack it down. Instead she encounters soft silky skin and hair. Kara blearily blinks, mumbling even more in her half asleep state.

She’d spent half her day flying back to National City and the other half chasing after another 5th dimensional being. At least this one wasn’t obsessed with wooing her.

Kara yawns loudly, the alarm clock automatically quieting and Kara burrows deeper into the softness under her cheek, her nose twitching at the strands of hair across her face. She’s just about drifted back into much needed slumber when her pillow starts moving.

“Noooo…” Kara says, pulling her pillow tighter to stop it from squirming.

“Babe, I have to get up.”

Kara shakes her head. She just wants to sleep. Why can’t her pillow understand that?

“I have to go to work.”

Some more movement, like her pillow is laughing at her and the sun assaults her eyes. Kara groans, flipping over on the bed.

Her pillow can go to work if it wants to.

Wait.

Kara sits up, the sheets pooling at her waist and she looks over, seeing a naked blonde woman shutting off the alarm, her back to Kara.

“Uhhh…” Kara blinks harder.

The woman stands up, doing a full body stretch. Kara can appreciate the muscle tone and—This is weird.

“Morning.”

The woman turns around. Kara’s brain stutters to a halt. That’s Alex. Alex’s _face_. But Alex doesn’t have long hair. She’s not _blonde_!

Kara tracks blonde-Alex’s movements, watching her find her clothes on the rack and drawers with ease. It takes her an extra moment, blonde-Alex’s naked body distracting her, to find that this apartment is off. This looks more like Alex’s apartment before she gave it to Kara. Sparse furniture, the surfboard at the corner, no tastefully decorated knick knacks.

Too engrossed in the perusal of her apartment that Kara doesn’t notice until blonde-Alex crawls back on the bed, cupping Kara’s cheek and tilts her face close. Kara sucks in a breath of air the moment blonde-Alex’s lips touch hers.

Alex is _kissing_ her. No. Not Alex. Blonde-Not-Alex.

And Kara’s lips tingle, traveling down her belly, lighting a flame right between her legs.

“Morning,” blonde-Alex says, kissing her briefly once more.

Kara squeaks out a response that mollifies blonde-Alex.

Blonde-Alex frowns. “You okay?”

“I…you…why…you’re…” Kara can’t quite make her mind on just what to address first. “Your hair…you…blonde?”

 “Yes?” Blonde-Alex puts a hand to Kara’s forehead and hums.

“Why are you blonde? What happened to your hair?” Kara swallows and keeps her eyes above Alex’s naked body. “Why are you…where are your clothes?”

Blonde-Alex stares at Kara like she’s an alien. Which, duh she is.

“Are you okay?”

Kara feels perfectly fine, it’s blonde-Alex that’s acting weird. She _kissed_ her…and not that Kara has ever known, but Alex really does have such nice soft lips—And oh no.

Something is definitely wrong with this universe.

She just has to figure it out. For now though, she just has to play along.

“Y-Yea, totally fine. Just…uh…hit…hit my head. Last night. I hit my head last night.” Kara grimaces and rubs the back of her head for emphasis.

“Did you get a concussion?” Blonde-Alex asks, concerned. She rubs Kara’s head, finding no knot or bruise. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was just a small bump, totally fine. Nothing the sun can’t fix!” Kara laughs.

Blonde-Alex bites her lip, staring at Kara until Kara ducks her head. “You should come into the clinic just in case.”

“Uhm…sure?”

Blonde-Alex leans in, this time, Kara’s prepared and she could totally turn her head and not have the taste of her sister’s lips in her mouth again –but she doesn’t. It’s Kara who opens her mouth and licks blonde-Alex’s lips.

“Oh Rao…”

Blonde-Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s hair and that feels exactly like how normal Alex does it.

“Well, at least that hasn’t changed.” Blonde-Alex kisses her forehead and steps away.

Now, Kara’s eyes drift down her body, just to see if blonde-Alex is different than—Her eyes stay locked onto blonde-Alex’s hips.

“You…why…” Kara stares.

Blonde-Alex chuckles. “This again?” She touches the tattoo on her hip, the House of El crest inked on her skin. “We don’t have time for sex.”

“ _What_?” Kara squeaks.

“I told you,” Blonde-Alex slips on some clothes all while chuckling. “Supergirl’s got nothing on you Kara. Don’t be jealous.”

Kara’s eyes stay wide open even when Blonde-Alex kisses the side of her head and disappears off to work.

Kara has to fix this.

This is most definitely not her world.


	45. Fuzzy socks

 

Landing softly into Alex’s apartment, Kara half expects to find an empty bed and Alex studiously working on her banned laptop in the living room. She smiles softly when she sees an Alex-lump in the middle of the bed. Looks like Alex is being good.

Kara uses superspeed to take a shower and slips under the feverishly warm blankets next to Alex.

“It’s just me,” Kara coos when Alex makes small whining noises. “I’m here.” Kara frowns, the damp sheets and much too high temperature radiating off Alex’s body. Looks like the fever is still kicking Alex’s butt. She rubs Alex’s back, finding that Alex has already shed off her sweat-soaked shirt off to the side.

“I’m cold,” Alex murmurs, burrowing her head into Kara’s soft shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, kissing the top of Alex’s head. “But your hot water bottle is here now.”

Alex grumbles, hooking her cold feet against Kara’s calves. Kara blinks, feeling soft fibers instead of skin. Her face splits into a smirk. She uses her x-ray vision, confirming her suspicions.

“You’re wearing them.”

Alex huffs, pushing her face harder into Kara’s chest. “They’re comfy. You were gone.”

Kara grins, gently stroking Alex’s back as Alex starts to fall asleep. She’ll have to buy more Supergirl logoed merchandise for Alex now, more than just those fuzzy socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having the worst cold/flu I have ever had in my life. Ughhhhh. I wish I had a Supergirl personal heater.


	46. Coughing Fit

 

Kara is halfway to giving into Alex’s resolute pout and insistent tug on her sleeve, except Alex’s very fragile health is at stake and no matter how cute Alex is, Kara will remain firm.

“No.” Kara shakes her head, giving her version of a steely look at Alex’s puppy dog eyes. Her cheek twitches. “You’re not at one hundred percent yet.”

“I’m not sick anymore!” Alex whines, nuzzling her nose against Kara’s very sensitive neck, her voice still rounded and scratchy from her bout of the flu. “Let’s have sex…” Alex uses her new sexy-sick voice to her advantage, humming low and tracing Kara’s collarbone. “We haven’t had sex in _forever_.”

Kara’s body reacts despite her brain telling it that Alex is not well enough to have a vigorous session. They had actually scheduled a date night last week, but due to the new flu season, Alex had gotten infected and the date night sex night had gone into take care of a sick Alex week.

And now that Alex is no longer a feverish coughing mess, well she’s gotten just enough energy to _want_.

Except Kara can still hear the rattling in Alex’s chest every time she takes a breath, threatening to turn into an extended coughing session should Alex even breathe in air in the wrong angle.

“Tell you what,” Kara says, holding onto Alex’s wandering hands. “If we make out—“ she continues despite the triumphant smirk Alex sports, “—and you don’t cough even once…then we can have sex.”

Alex looks less smug now. But as the Danvers stubbornness goes, Alex nods. “Deal,” she says as if she hadn’t just had a coughing fit less than five minutes ago.

Kara is just glad she can’t get infected by human germs, with Alex eagerly pouncing on her and already licking into her mouth. Despite her earlier reservations, she’s sure missed this, having Alex kiss her so eagerly. She tries to keep it chaste but Alex is having none of that, pulling the back of Kara’s neck, scratching just at the right places to get Kara to run hot.

She’s almost sure she’s lost when the slight rattling in Alex’s chest makes Alex suck in a breath. Kara waits. Alex seems to tamp down the urge to cough and kisses Kara twice as hard, as if she can distract herself from the cough building in her chest.

“Alex,” Kara mumbles against Alex’s lips.

Alex ignores her, sucking Kara’s lower lip hard.

Kara moans. Her hands wander across Alex’s back, feeling the muscles contract against her palm.

Then Alex tears away from her and bends over the couch, coughing phlegm straight into the trashcan. Kara rubs Alex’s back, frowning at the intensity of the coughs.

“Ugh…” Alex wipes the spittle with a tissue and lays her head on Kara’s chest. “Shut up.”

Kara chuckles, running her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Just give it a few more days horndog.”

Alex harrumphs but lets Kara pet her until she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news, i am almost healed! 
> 
> never had a FULL run of the cold/flu before. a full 7-10 days to recover. ughhhhh.


	47. Claimed by a stray

 

It starts with Kara accidentally falling asleep in front of her window right after she’d flown through, tired as hell from her latest fight with an alien. She wakes up, feeling slightly better than last night, with the sun streaming through her window right at her aches and pains. Kara stretches out, the energizing rays of Sol giving her cells the energy she needs to recover, warming her body through and through. She lays her hand on her belly…her fuzzy belly.

Kara cracks open an eye, half expecting to see that she’s turned into a werewolf Supergirl overnight.

But thankfully it’s just a cat laying directly on her stomach. The cat who’s also enjoying the warm sunlight on its own belly. She pets the fuzzy belly and sighs in contentment.

Wait.

Kara blinks.

She doesn’t _own_ a cat.

But everything is soft and warm and the kitty is purring in its sleep. And Kara is tired.

When she wakes up again, the cat is gone, only with her microvision could she see evidence of cat fur on her suit. She stretches out again, closing her window, wondering if the cat found its’ way back okay or if she’ll have another case of rescuing a cat from a tree.

\---

“How did you even get in here?” Kara shuts her door, looking at her windows that are definitely still shut and at the orange tabby currently lounging on her kitchen table. She narrows her eyes. “Are you an alien?”

The cat doesn’t dignify that with a response.

“I’m not feeding you.”

The cat launches off the table, doing its best to try to trip Kara by winding its body around her legs, rubbing up all against her and purring.

“Gosh you’re so cute.” Kara bends down, catching the cat’s jaw and gently scratching it. “But I’m still not feeding you.”

\---

Kara keeps her word. She does not feed the cat.

She has a water bowl for it though.

That does not count as food.

Plus she needs to find out just how the cat even gets into her apartment. Maybe the cat can phase through objects!

“Can you phase through things?” Kara leans over and kisses the cat’s head.

They’re once again in their favorite sun bathing position, on the ground, in front of her massive windows. The cat stretches out and snuggles into Kara’s stomach.

\---

Kara hums, tossing the spam letters into the recycle bin of the mail room. She lingers there, watching as her neighbor, Alex Danvers of 4B, unlock her mailbox and take out a package. She is only slightly disappointed Alex seems to tuck it under her arm with ease, no need for Kara to help her out.

“Thanks,” Alex says, throwing a smile over her shoulder when Kara keeps the door open for her as they walk out.

Kara fiddles with her mail, coming up with a thousand conversation starters while they wait for the elevator. Maybe she can ask what’s in the package…no that’s too invasive. The weather?

Just as she’s decided that she can talk about the recent exploits by Supergirl, Alex’s phone dings.

“Damn it,” Alex curses when she reads the screen.

She’s gone a split second later. Kara deflates.

One day, she’ll talk to her.

One day…

For now, she walks into her apartment, a familiar sight of the orange tabby cleaning itself greeting her.

“Hey kitty,” Kara says, rubbing the top of its head.

She’s refrained from naming the cat. She can’t get attached to it. It belongs to someone else.

Kara’s checked. The cat has a microchip embedded into its shoulder.

But then again…the cat does keep coming to her locked apartment…that’s gotta say something right?

\---

Kara’s just gotten off the phone after making an appointment with the vet. She’s going to put this matter to rest once and for all. If the cat belongs to someone…well… Kara scratches the kitty behind the ear. She’ll just have to be the bigger person…and steal the cat.

There’s an insistent knocking at her door, Kara pushes her glasses down, seeing Alex from next door. Kara gulps. She’s not _ready_. She doesn’t have any conversation starters prepared! Her body goes on autopilot, already yanking open the door.

“Hey Alex,” Kara says, hoping her voice doesn’t betray how nervous she is. “What—“

“Have you seen a—“ Alex stops short. “There you are!”

Kara turns around, seeing the cat frozen in place, looking at Kara and to Alex. With a single meow, the cat darts under the couch.

“Streaky!” Alex runs into the apartment. “I am so sorry.”

“What?” Kara shuts the door, watching Alex try to coax the cat out from under the couch.

“I don’t know how she keeps sneaking out. I’m so sorry.”

“Wait…” Kara blinks. “The cat is….oh…she’s been here for weeks…well sort of…coming and going for weeks.”

Alex stands up, hands on her hips. “Streaky…out. Now.”

Streaky slinks out from under the couch, her pity me eyes on full force aimed at Kara. Alex grabs her and slings her on her shoulder.

“You haven’t been feeding her have you?” Alex pats Streaky’s back.

“Uhh…” Kara’s eyes shift over to the cat food bag at the end of the counter. “No…?”

“No wonder you’re getting fat.” Alex holds Streaky out in front of her. “You’ve been mooching off Kara. Bad kitty.”

Streaky doesn’t even look the least bit guilty.

“It’s fine.” Kara waves her hand in the air dismissively. “She’s been keeping me company.”

“Yea, I’ve been doing so many over nights at the lab. I guess she’s been lonely.” Alex kisses Streaky’s nose and chuckles when Streaky protests.

“Y-Yea…” Kara stands there, dejected.

“But…” Alex grins, dropping Streaky to the ground. “I wouldn’t’ mind talking about visitation rights, she’s gotten attached to you.”

Kara grins as Streaky jumps up and rubs all over Kara’s face.

“And I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Alex rubs the back of her neck, her face going pink. “If you uh…I mean feel free to say no—“

“Yes!” Kara immediately says.

Alex blinks at the intensity. “A date?”

“Yes.” Kara is a bit more subdued this time, nodding furiously. “Yes. Please.”

“Okay…yea…” Alex grins.

Until Streaky meows at her empty food bowl.

 


	48. Movie Bonds

 

“You want to watch _The Shining_?”

Kara nods resolutely, ignoring Alex’s incredulous look. She keeps her nerves from showing as Alex grabs the DVD from the shelf. Under the guise of gathering the movie snacks, Kara draws her inner strength, her back straightening in her full Kryptonian glory.

She needs it all to get through this horror movie.

Mutual interests, even if you have to pretend to like something. She’d overheard it from Melinda the cheerleader talking about dating Rick the basketball player, pretending to enjoy his boring video games. Unfortunately for Kara, Alex already has a group of friends—and _Vicky_ – who talk to her about surfing. Kara did her research a few weeks back but couldn’t even get a word in edgewise while the surfers talked. Logically she knows that it’s an exclusive athlete thing, where Kara is never invited to their little hangouts, but that doesn’t stop the bitterness from sneaking in, when Alex swings an arm over Vicky’s shoulders.

So…

Kara comes up with the perfect plan. Movies. See, movie nights are sacred. Alex even tells _Vicky_ that she can’t hang out whenever they have their movie nights.

Kara smirks, gathering up the snacks in her arms and setting them carefully on the coffee table.

Alex nudges Kara when they both fight for the middle cushion, the best view of the TV. It’s an old fight, remnants of the time Alex still loathed Kara. Now it’s just playful and Kara waits for the moment Alex lets out a dramatic sigh and wraps her arm over Kara’s shoulder, pulling her in so they could both have the best view.

Kara’s certainly got the best view. She stares at the side of Alex’s face until Alex presses play.

See. This is nothing…she can just ignore all the music cues.

She’s got super powers on Earth, nothing on Earth can harm her.

Kara repeats that to herself before she goes to bed, the horrifying images of creepy twin girls and Shelley Duvall’s terrified face flashes in her mind.

She should have never tried to impress Alex.

Kara snuggles into her bed, whimpering when Alex turns off the lights.

“You okay?” Alex asks.

“Y-Yes.” Kara is brave. She will not show fear to Alex. What sort of potential mate is scared of a _movie_?

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Alex hums, telling her good night.

She has nightmares for a whole week but every night Alex slips into her bed, holding her tight and whispers soothing things into her ear until Kara falls asleep. She wakes up terrified but the weight of Alex’s arms around her calms her down.

As long as Alex is here, nothing can hurt her.

Not even Jack Nicholson with an ax.

Kara dreams of Alex swooping in like an action hero, protecting her… and maybe sometimes Kara gets to give the heroine a grateful kiss before she wakes up.


	49. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching Lucifer and they had the fake married undercover trope and thought WELL THEN...
> 
> Also wrote this while a bit drunk. Enjoy.

 

If Alex is uncomfortable sitting on the side of the desk facing J’onn and Kara, she doesn’t show it on her face. They’re in her office, J’onn and Kara coming in a minute ago while Alex had been dutifully finishing her paperwork for the latest transfer of a metahuman to NCPD custody.

“We have a few alien agents,” Alex says, brows furrowed, not understanding why Kara _and_ J’onn have to be here to talk to her. “Just bring one of them in and brief them on the op.”

“We would…” Kara says, the crinkle between her eyebrows forming.

“Unfortunately,” J’onn cuts in with a sigh. “The neighborhood has an empath alien. She vets everyone who are prospective new residents.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asks, looking at Kara’s blushing face to J’onn’s stoic  one.

“We need a couple who are…already feeling…” he gestures awkwardly with his hands in the air, “…in love.”

Alex racks her brain for any potential relationships her colleagues have. Not one of them have a significant other who’s an agent and an alien.

“What do we do then?”

“Well…” Kara fidgets nervously.

Realization dawns on Alex’s face. “No. Absolutely not. You can’t even lie!”

“Hey! I can so….” She trails off not even believing that herself. “Well I can try…”

“Who would even be your partner?’ Alex rubs at her aching head. Maybe James, that’s if he can even go undercover. His real life as a reporter doesn’t help with blending in with what is a self-professed alien sanctuary. Humans welcome—caveat, with an alien partner. “You’d need someone who knows the case in and out, can go undercover, and oh can fool an empath alien?”

J’onn and Kara share a look while Alex is still trying to find a viable pair of agents to go undercover.

\---

Hiding out in their new kitchen, Alex takes a breath, listening to the background of laughter in the living room. Kara entertaining their new houseguests while Alex hides in the kitchen under the guise of getting everyone some more refreshments and snacks.

She can’t do this.

She’s a trained agent and she can’t even last a weekend pretending to be Kara’s wife. Her _wife_.

What a joke.

She just hopes they can catch this alien killer before Alex does something stupid, like get used to this…domestic side of their relationship.

“Alex.”

Alex’s heart skips a beat and she turns awkwardly, smiling politely. “Hey Norma,” Alex says.

“Taking a break?” Norma asks, stealing a cracker covered with some jalepeno cheese dip. She groans, taking another cracker before sitting on the stool across Alex.

“Yea,” Alex laughs nervously. “Kara’s always been the better host.”

“How are you adjusting?” Norma asks, looking at Alex as if she can see through her very soul. Which, isn’t inaccurate, Alex thinks, afterall, Norma _is_ an empath. She tightly winds up her feelings in a box, throwing it in the corner of her mind.

“Good, good,” Alex says, grabbing a bottle of wine from the pantry and goes to uncork it. “Suburbia is just…different. We’re used to the city now. It’s been very…quiet.”

“Tends to happen when there’s a murder right down the street.”

Alex’s eyebrows raise at the blunt statement. “Yea, that would be…yea…so…” Alex hands Norma a glass of wine. “How’s that going? The cops have anything to say? The neighbors?”

Norma eyes Alex as she sips her wine. “Not anymore than you do.”

Alex nods, looking away from Norma’s piercing stare.

“Hey!” Kara appears, smiling widely. “Got the snacks?”

“Yea!” Alex grins as Kara swoops down to get the tray and pecks Alex’s cheek.

“Get some soda too!”

And Alex is left with Norma with a giant dorky smile on her face. Norma hums, patting Alex’s hand.

“You’ve got it bad honey.”

“I…” Alex flushes even more. “O-Of course. She’s…she’s my world.”

Norma smiles indulgently. “Yes. I know. I felt it. Your love…it’s admirable.” She pats Alex’s shoulder now, squeezing it gently. “And Agent Danvers?”

Alex outwardly shows confusion, but inside she startles. That wasn’t part of her cover. She’s just a normal biotech scientist in a fake company.

“She feels the same.” Norma winks at Alex as she walks off, leaving Alex in a panic.

Her cover’s blown.

And Norma _knows_.

\---

She should be happy. Celebrating even.

The alien killer is caught and behind bars.

But Alex is sitting in their fake home, in their fake kitchen, her fake wedding ring on the table.

Alex takes a sip of bourbon.

The DEO will clean this house out tomorrow, taking everything about their fake undercover relationship away. Their fake vacation photos, photoshopped by Winn who insisted he do it, their fake wedding photos up on the mantel. Alex couldn’t bear to look at those.

She pours herself another glass.

“Hey,” Kara greets from the door before sitting next to Alex, staring at the ring on the table.

“Hey,” Alex says, forcing a smile on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Kara nervously plays with her hands, twisting the gold ring on her finger.

Alex takes pity on her. “Spending one more night in this house we can’t ever afford huh?”

Kara ducks her head and shakes it. “I…” She finds the courage Alex wishes she has. “I wished it were real.” She brandishes her hand, the wedding ring glinting in the dull kitchen lights.

“Kara…” Alex says, her heart beating wildly.

“I love…loved being married to you.” Kara swallows thickly. “I loved it when everyone asked about my _wife_.” Kara stands up, eyes wide in fear and hope, kneeling down at Alex’s feet. “Alex…I love d being married to you.”

Alex’s jaw hangs open.

She should dash the hope in Kara’s eyes.

Dash the hope in her own heart.

But she can’t.

“Me too.”

And Kara surges up, tugging Alex into a kiss.


	50. Supergirl: Project Eleazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of a Winter Soldier-esque Alex fic I basically abandoned. But I wanted to put this out there. Maybe I'll continue it some day....probably not.

# Prologue

 

Alex’s boots scuff against the pavement as she scrambles backwards into the parked SUV. She sucks in a pained breath, cradling her broken arm in her hand as Kara hovers over her, eyes blazing with a primed and ready heat vision.

“You don’t want to kill me,” Alex says with a shake of her head.

She needs to get through to Kara. She needs Kara to stop. She needs time. She keeps her eyes straight at Kara, staring unblinking even as Kara’s eyes turn brighter.

J’onn scrambles up to his feet, running to tackle Kara. It’s too late.

Kara’s heat vision veers off, not hitting Alex straight on but searing across her shoulder. Her whole arm burns. Alex would take multiple broken bones over this agonizing pain. She blearily looks as Kara snatches the still in human form J’onn by the scruff of his neck and throws him across the street straight into a pillar.

“Stay down!” Kara commands.

Alex inches across the floor, her useless bloody arm dragging next to her. She needs that damn weapon now, before Kara really does kill someone.

The remaining DEO agents get a clear shot, but what’s the use of bullets against Kara. Alex has the real weapon, one she can barely get to.

The regular bullets ping uselessly off Kara and she chuckles. Her eyes glow, yet the agents don’t have an ounce of self-preservation, continually firing at her as if they could do anything to hurt her.

Alex struggles to stand up, her right arm hanging literally by her ligaments and tactical vest. Her black clothing helps obscure the blood pouring out of her. She has a job to do, a sister to save.

The agents duck and roll out of the way while Kara lets loose her heat vision again, laughing as she toys with them.

“Supergirl!” J’onn yells out. He drags out a missile launcher and aims.

With J’onn acting as a distraction, Alex shakily grabs the particle beam rifle from the ground and aims it unsteadily with just her left hand. With Kara’s back to her, Alex fires. The red light encases Kara, making her shake in mid-air before dropping down into a heap.

The rifle clatters to the ground. Alex hobbles as fast as she can to Kara. Kara writhes painfully on the ground before a red mist dissolves out of her body.

Kara’s down.

Alex drops to her knees next to Kara.

Kara’s okay.

Alex blindly reaches for Kara, hands shaking.

Kara’s fine.

Alex cant’ bear the pain in her shoulder anymore; she slumps on the ground next to Kara.

Kara’s here.

Alex clings onto Kara’s hand.

Kara’s safe.

Alex closes her eyes.

Kara’s going to be okay.

That’s all that matters.


	51. Accidental bonds and bracelets

 

“Oh wait, you skipped a row here.”

Kara’s heart skips a beat at Alex’s head right next to hers, inspecting the leather cords on the desk and Kara’s nimble fingers making quick work at the braids. That airy fluttering expands in her chest as Alex scoots closer, brushing her hand against Kara’s. Kara sits still, body as hard as steel so she doesn’t’ jerk away and accidentally hurt Alex.

“Here,” Alex says softly, guiding Kara’s fingers over the leather.

Instead of concentrating on Alex’s lesson on how to braid, she watches the side of Alex’s face, scrunched in concentration.

“Got it?”

“Y-Yea.” Kara nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling reassuringly at Alex’s skeptical look. “I got it.”

“Okay.” Alex scoots further away, going back to writing her paper.

Kara ducks her head, this time remembering every touch, every brush of Alex’s fingers on her own when Alex taught her how to braid using five strings now instead of three. It isn’t that much more difficult, but with Alex so close…smelling so good…being so nice…well it’s hard to blame Kara for her mind wandering.

She makes quick work of it, triumphantly showing it to Alex, feeling that bashful pride shine through at Alex’s approval.

“You got it!” Alex rubs her shoulder and takes the finished braid, adding her own finishing touches. “Give me your hand.”

Kara obediently thrusts her arm out, breath hitching as Alex loops what is now a bracelet across her wrist.

“There,” Alex says, tying it off.

Kara stares at Alex in wonder, completely speechless. She touches the smooth leather with her fingertips, the residual warmth from Alex’s hands fading. “T-Thank you.”

Alex’s face splits into a wide smile. She goes back to her homework while Kara keeps touching the bracelet on her wrist.

Her heart thumps so hard she’s almost certain Alex can hear it.

She slowly slides her hand over, covering Alex’s on her textbook. Alex automatically turns her hand over, entwining their fingers.

Kara leans her head against Alex’s shoulder, basking in the moment.

She has to respond in kind. Soon.

After all, Alex wont’ wait forever for an answer to her betrothal request.


	52. Accidental bonds and bracelets (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I do love my accidental engagements, here ya go.
> 
> So I am slightly drunk. Just a bit :) while writing this. ENjoy!

Kara grins, taking the broken guitar string off the floor and winds it around her wrist right next to the leather bracelet Alex had given her.

Finally after a week of frustrating deliberations, she’s gotten it.

Her smile dims a bit at the inspiration, from _Vicky_ of all people. Vicky who’d flaunted her new ring from this punk rock boy she’d been making eyes at. College student. They’d met at one of the gigs that Alex had gotten into and Vicky had been spending more time with him than Alex. Something that Alex had been grousing over; what 22 year old would go after a 17 year old. A loser. That’s who. Alex’s words. Kara can’t help but agree.

But that loser had given Vicky a present. She’d been flaunting her guitar string ring for a few days now, until it unraveled and broke off. Kara sniggers. His welding skills are just as bad as his music.

Now though, Kara has the perfect response for Alex.

She couldn’t give her something that could keep wet, not when Alex surfs every weekend, even if she no longer participates in competitions. Kara always accompanies her, watching from the beach as Alex cuts through the waves effortlessly.

Kara winds and braids the guitar string, breaking off the sharp ends with just her fingernails. She pushes her glasses up, heat visioning the metal until it welds together.

Perfect.

\---

Kara vibrates in her seat, waiting for Alex to come home, her ears perking up when she hears Alex park her bicycle in the garage. She almost superspeeds down to the kitchen when Alex make a detour for a snack.

“Hey,” Alex mumbles around a slim jim, setting down her backpack.

“Alex,” Kara says in that breathless way.

“What’s wrong?” Alex immediately picks up on the shift, eyes looking at everything around the room that could have made Kara uncomfortable.

“Nothing!”

Alex narrows her eyes, suspicious. Her face only softens once Kara slides her hands into hers, tugging them closer together.

“Kara?”

Kara can’t keep eye contact with Alex, her face already feeling like she’s activated her heatvision with how much she’s blushing. She slides the bracelet onto Alex’s wrist with the hand that has the leather betrothal bracelet. She stares down at their wrists, touching lightly.

Her answer.

“Oh…” Alex says, blinking. “Oh, is that my guitar string?”

Alex pulls her hand up, inspecting the metal on her wrist.

Kara’s breath hitches once more.

“Damn Kara, this is awesome!” Alex laughs, pulling Kara in for a hug.

Kara sighs, burrowing her face into Alex’s neck. Alex deems her answer sufficient. Her heart aches, wishing she could share the moment with her mother, her father…her aunt who would certainly be supplying the Kandorian steel to make their bonding bracelets.

For now…Kara slides her hand down into Alex’s, hearing the soft leather and the metal rub against each other.

Some day.


	53. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Green Lantern

Alex is down for the count. Her fingers twitch on her broken arm, fractured if not broken ribs aching making her breath hiss. Alex blinks, eyes blurry and ears still ringing from the blast. Possibly a concussion too. Alex stays still in the hole she created in the impact, her exo-suit tangled and mangled along with her broken body.

Her muscles ache with exhaustion. She just needs to rest for a minute, then she can get back up. Alex’s eyes slide shut. She just needs a minute.

Through the muffled white noise, she hears Kara’s scream of rage.

The pain of her broken bones, the bruises, the concussion take a backseat as Alex struggles to sit up. She needs to get to Kara. She needs to help her. She needs to protect her.

Alex shoves at the debris over her torso, grunting when her body refuses to cooperate.

“Fuck,” she hisses, dropping back down, the broken cement and dirt sliding down the hole at the air pocket she’d disturbed. Alex jabs at the buttons on her suit, willing them to turn back on.

Kara is in the sky, battling with the Cadmus agent who’d flung Alex into the ground, creating the crater she’s currently stuck in. Good thing Alex tore away the kryptonite emitters before she went down for the count. Kara’s keeping him at bay with her heatvision, but that can’t last forever, and she’ll blow out her powers if she does.

Alex’s hand scrambles for purchase on the dirt, trying to find a piece of anything to hold her weight. She presses her good hand on a large piece of cement, trying to pull herself out from under the rubble, disturbing the pile again and making everything slide.

Alex grunts, in pain and in failure. She takes a breath, her brows sweaty in pain and exhaustion.

She catches the green glow in the corner of her eye. Alex scrambles even faster. Kryptonite. She has to get it away. Kara can’t be here with kryptonite. Alex hisses in pain, crawling on her broken arm to get to the green.

“ _Alexandra Danvers…”_

Alex stops short.

She has most definitely heard that ominous deep voice before.

\---

**10 Years Ago – Midvale, CA**

Propping her surfboard against the wall, Alex unzips her wet suit, letting it drop to a heap on the floor. Eliza would scold her later and call out to Alex to come down and hang it up. Even then, Alex leaves it on the ground. She’s just too hungry to care. She’s always hungry after surfing and she can already smell the pizza Kara had ordered for them even from the garage.

“ _Alexandra Danvers…_ ”

Alex squeaks, spinning around at the low voice speaking her name. She trips on her wetsuit, frantically backing away from a floating glowing green ring.

“The fuck?” Alex backs into her surfboard.

_“You have been chosen to be a Junior Green Lantern for Earth.”_

The green ring floats even closer now. Alex swings her surfboard wide, knocking the ring out of the open garage. She rushes and pushes on the button to close the garage door. The motors starts, the door slowly rolling down.

“Alex?” Kara’s by her side in an instant, looking all over Alex. She sees the whiteness of her face, the frantic beating of Alex’s heart in her ears. “What happened?” She looks around, squinting with her glasses down for anything that could be making Alex this scared.

“ _You have been chosen…_ ” The ring floats just under the closing garage door, slipping in before it can be locked out. It hovers just in front of them.

“Rao what is that?” Kara frowns.

“I don’t know!” Alex brandishes her trusty surfboard again, a small dent where she’d first batted the ring away. “Just get it the hell away from here!”

Kara steps in the ring’s path, pushing Alex behind her and keeping Alex there with a firm grip to her waist. Her eyes start glowing in warning.

“ _You will protect—“_

Kara reaches out, flicking it away. The ring punches a hole into the garage door faster than a speeding bullet.

They both wait with bated breath for it to come back in. After a few minutes, Kara and Alex both sag in relief.

“What was that?” Kara asks, spinning around and checking Alex all over again.

“I have no idea.”

\---

A Green Lantern Ring.

Alex blinks, her vision still blurry from the sand and the concussion. She’s learned a lot in her days as a DEO Agent, and yes she’s seen pictures of the Green Lanterns.

“ _Alexandra Danvers…_ ”

The ring blurs in front of her as her eyes focus back up towards the sky, seeing Kara lose her strength fighting two Cadmus agents in mechsuits.

“Kara!”

She needs to _help_. She needs to _save_ her.

Alex reaches out, the ring automatically slipping onto her finger.

She’s off like a speeding bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by...well completely lifted from the Jessica Cruz Green Lantern part on dc superhero girls.
> 
> https://justanexercise.tumblr.com/post/170662364970/dcladies-avoiding-your-responsibilities-like


	54. hot bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara crushes on the hot bartender at the lesbian bar.

It’s horribly cliché.

Kara knows that.

Crushing on the hot bartender.

It might look like she has a type, if you only look at the surface that is. Bartender. Hot. Charming. That’s about where all the resemblance ends.

And, Kara reasons that Mike wasn’t even a bartender until she got him that job, and he _sucked_ at it. Not like Alex, she’s amazing at it.

Kara stares, mesmerized as Alex tosses the cocktail shaker back and forth, spinning it across her arms to the cheering girls she’s serving. Somehow, Alex is able to pour a rainbow down the row of shots, she ends with a smirk and a bow at the applause she gets.

Alex knows her drinks and Mike didn’t even know what club soda was.

They’re nothing alike.

Still, Kara sits at her own corner, nursing her cocktail and pointedly looks away from Alex the bartender to the rest of the bar.

Lots and lots of women, of course it’s a lesbian bar, some place she would never run into her ex. Kara had sought out a refuge from him ever since she’d broken up with him for the fourth time. She hadn’t realized how much of a leech he’d been until he’d stalked her in every single one of her favorite bakeries, bars and cafes.

She can’t even go back to Noonan’s for their sticky buns.

And distantly she’d remembered Lucy Lane asking her to come with her to this lesbian bar, but at the time well…Mike.

Her straw makes gurgling sounds as she sucks air around the last ice cubes of her drink. Kara pushes the glass away, debating if she should get another one. It would mean talking to Alex.

Kara stands stock still as Alex nods at her, smiling and waiting for Kara to say something.

“Uhh…” She stumbles forward into the bar, a few drunken girls sloshing their drinks over her arm. She barely feels the impact or the sticky drink. Alex’s hand is on her bicep, squeezing gently. Kara gets lightheaded.

“Hey you okay?”

Kara whips her head up, the warm eyes making her into a gooey mess. She squeaks out a response that only makes Alex frown harder.

“Come on, have a seat.” Alex gestures to the open bar stool at the end of the bar, much less crowded. Kara stumbles over, muscles going haywire and sits heavily on the seat. Alex passes her a drink and tells her to take sips.

“It’s a fruit spritzer,” Alex explains as Kara sips the refreshing drink. “No alcohol.”

“T-Thanks.” Kara ducks her head, cheeks flaming. She can feel the sticky residual on her hand now. She rubs her fingers together at the tackiness.

“Here.” Alex brushes a wet towel down her arm, laying it on her hand.

“Thanks,” Kara shakily says, wiping up as much as she could.

There’s a few hoots and hollers down the other end of the bar and Alex purses her lips, frowning.

“Give me a sec,” Alex says, taking Kara’s damp hand. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara nods mutely as Alex gives her a parting smile. Her heart races, her fingers tingling from feeling Alex’s skin. She stays there, watching Alex work, a dorky smile on her face.

Alex keeps glancing over to her, like she’s making sure Kara is still there and grins every time she meets Kara’s eyes.

Maybe Kara has a chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to beags, if i want something i gotta write it myself. 
> 
> been wanting some fluff...well this is the best fluff i can manage for now. enjoy.


	55. cup full of food

 

Kara clutches her red Solo cup closer to her chest. She smiles politely at the stereotypically handsome guy and shakes her head.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

He returns her smile, pointing over at the table full of various bottles of cheap liquor and soda. “There’s also beer in the fridge.”

Kara nods. He leaves her to the house party. Kara sags in relief, glad he isn’t pushy like the last guy, Mike something from her bio class. She darts her head left to right, making sure he’s nowhere in sight.

She wanders around, looking for any familiar faces. She spots Lucy with a ping pong ball between her fingers, directing it straight across the table, sinking it in the cup.

“Yes!” Lucy high fives her partner and gloats as James downs the lukewarm beer.

Up next is Lucy’s partner, Alex Danvers, aka definitely not Kara’s crush. Alex eyes the cups across from her, squinting as Winn waves his hands all over the cups trying to psych her out. Her ball sinks into the last cup despite Winn’s best efforts.

The boys groan while Alex and Lucy woop in triumph, high fiving each other.

James and Winn tape their cups together, downing the last of the cheap beer.

“Who’s up?” Lucy asks, bouncing on her toes, she points at Kara. “Wanna play?”

“Oh oh no.” Kara shakes her head.

“You sure?” Lucy asks, eyebrows raised, sending a not-too discreet look at Alex next to her and waggling her eyebrows.

Kara nods, ducking her head, cup against her chest.

“I think I’m out too,” Alex says, clapping Lucy’s back. “Win without me.”

“Aww you suck Danvers!” Lucy sticks out her tongue. “Come here Luthor!” she shouts, pointing at Lena on the couch.

“Hey,” Alex sneaks up on Kara, hands in her back pockets.

“H-Hi.” Kara smiles, looking back at the beer pong game, avoiding Alex’s gaze. It’s safer this way, she won’t say something stupid. Still, Alex glances at Alex every now and again while Alex lays jeers at Lucy and her opponents.

“Hey you want a drink—“ Alex abruptly stops, staring at Kara’s cup.

Kara covers the top, even though that cat’s out of the bag now. She flushes.

“Or…I could get you some more pizza rolls?” Alex says with a small smile.

“Oh…” Kara tucks her hair behind her ear, looking at Alex’s sincere face. “S-Sure?”

Alex winks making her way to the bowls of potato chips and other microwaveable foods that consists of a college students diet. Kara grins when all she sees is Alex getting a few cups of food for her—no alcohol in sight, unlike Mike who’d tried to just ply her with alcohol.

“Here.” Alex  hands Kara a cup filled to the brim with pizza rolls.

“Thanks.” Kara grins, tossing one into her mouth and her jaw immediately drops, sucking in large breaths of air. “Hot hot hot!”

“Oh shit,” Alex holds a cup to Kara’s mouth. “Spit it out.”

“No no,” Kara says around her food. “It’s okay.” She swallows the hot mess, grimacing as it makes its way down her throat into her stomach.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you they were just got out of the microwave.” Alex sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

“No!” Kara lays a comforting hand over Alex’s forearm. “Not your fault, I just wanted to eat it…”

Alex’s face breaks back into a smile, handing Kara another cup. “Chips, no cool down necessary.”

Kara takes one, popping it into her mouth.

They stand closer now, both of them shyly eating their snack foods while their friends play more games and get shit faced. Kara leans against Alex’s shoulder while eating her still hot pizza rolls.


	56. this is pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: http://rexuality.tumblr.com/post/65489127159/i-was-waiting-on-the-pizza-delivery-guy-to-call-me
> 
>  
> 
> “i was waiting on the pizza delivery guy to call me to say my pizza is here and when my phone rang i accidentally answered with “Pizza?” instead of hello and he replied “yes this is pizza” “

Before Alex even removes the keys from the ignition, she’s dialing the number of the customer. Alex wedges the phone between her ear and shoulder, pulling out the insulated bag of pizza. She shuts the door with her hip, eyeing the tall apartment building ahead. It’s a student complex, one she’s lived in the year before. It takes a keycard to enter, calling the customer now so they can get down here to pay her.

At least Alex hopes they’re not so drunk they can’t even navigate the stairwell. The party here last week ended up with a bunch of physics students waving and hollering at her from their three story window while they constructed a contraption with their bedsheets so they can haul the pizza up. It’d been a success and a few of them threw bills down the window for her, overpaying for the pizza that had already been charged on a card. Extra tips for Alex.

This time though, it takes a scant three rings on the phone before her call is picked up. Alex takes a breath to tell them to come down here but they beat her to the punch.

“Pizza?”

Alex blinks. “Yes this is pizza.”

She holds her smile when she hears an embarrassed groan and a small mumble, “I’m coming.”

As amusing as that is, it’s not out of the norm for her. Alex supposes that they might be drunk, high, sleep deprived, or a combination of all of those. She readies the receipt, hoping for a fast transaction tonight.

A moment later, the front door to the complex beeps open. Alex makes no judgment to the harried college student, a cute blonde in oversized sweats. The girl readjusts the scrunchie in her messy bun, pushing up her glasses.

“Pizza?” the girl repeats and winces.

“This is pizza,” Alex says again, shaking the insulated bag. Alex takes a look at the receipt. “Kara?”

“Yes. Yes that is me,” Kara says.

“That’ll be $10.54.” Alex opens the bag as Kara pulls a wad of bills from her pocket. They make an exchange, Kara handing her the money first and Alex gives her the box of pizza. Alex counts the bills, $15 in total and goes to give her change.

“Keep the change,” Kara says, holding a palm out in the stop motion. “T-Thanks...for the uhm…”

“Pizza?” Alex smiles, prolonging this little exchange.

“Mmhmm…” Kara shifts on the balls of her feet, not even making a move to go inside her building despite the chilly air.

If Alex weren’t still on the clock, she’d totally flirt a little…maybe get this girl’s number, but she’s not. “Okay well…” Alex gives her her customer service smile. “Enjoy the pizza.”

Alex walks off, taking one last glance at Kara who’s still looking at her but Kara ducks her head when they make eye contact. Alex smiles internally. Maybe she won’t complain this time about taking the college student deliveries. And seeing as they go to the same school, Alex supposes they might see each other at some point. Maybe they can go out, for something other than pizza.


	57. Ghost Pepper

 

“Uhh…Kara…” Alex stares as Kara loads her pasta dish with ghost peppers. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Kara scoffs, adding a few more in. “It’s _comfort food_ Alex.”

Kara may have gone a bit too far with her heat vision again with the robot made by Cadmus, and thus her powers have been burnt out again.

“Yea but—“

Kara takes a big bite just to spite Alex, and promptly spits it out. Alex may be a bit smug seeing Kara reject her normally super hot comfort food that she can’t feel the pain for because of her powers. But seeing Kara’s eyes well up in tears and start coughing, well, that part isn’t as fun.

Alex runs to the fridge, getting out their stash of ice cream and immediately handing Kara a spoon. Kara shovels in nearly half a gallon of that cold delicious balm before she turns her wide red rimmed eyes onto her favorite pasta dish loaded with one of the hottest pepper son earth. She looks at it with such abject betrayal.

“Here,” Alex slides her own plate of non-contaminated pasta to Kara.

Kara whimpers, shoveling more ice cream into her mouth.

\---

After Kara gets her powers back, Alex makes her favorite comfort food of pasta and ghost peppers, except Kara grimaces and shakes her head.

“I thought you liked this?”

“I can still _feel the pain_.” Kara shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made with a conservation with beags. 
> 
> And written drunk.


	58. The Future Holds the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra's observation of Supergirl's supposed true lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imra-POV 
> 
> a/n: I haven’t watched any of the new season, and my characterization might be lacking in that aspect but oh well.

 

Imra admits she only considered Mon-El a possible mate due to his connection with Supergirl. How could she refuse to seek companionship with a man who was Supergirl’s professed true love? She would say that her idolization of Supergirl was what gave him a chance. After all, when she first met him, she’d had him pegged as selfish, egotistical, narcissistic and all the things that an entitled man of the upper echelons of society entailed.

But then she’d heard that this was the person Supergirl loved. That he was her one true love. If Supergirl could have loved this man, then he must be worth something.

Imra spent countless years fangirling over Supergirl. She’d found every scrap of information she could, even looking at old archives that still used paper. She could rival even the most learned of Supergirl scholars.

She wouldn’t have believed him if she hadn’t found those archives detailing of Supergirl’s most cherished lover in the early 21st century. One that she had loved and lost and could never find another being worthy of her love.

From his story, it seemed likely that he was the one everyone referred to.

Someone Supergirl could barely even say the name of even years after she lost them.

Now though, seeing Supergirl in the flesh in the 21st century, Imra doubts that claim.

She sees them through the glass walls of the infirmary, Supergirl tucking pillows and pressing a finger down on Alex Danvers’s chest to keep her from getting out of bed. Alex huffs, the stoic strong agent reduced to a petulant child in front of Supergirl. Perhaps they think they’re not in proximity of prying eyes.

Which is quite a leap, Imra thinks, especially with the glass interior of this building. There is no privacy here.

No, it seems that Supergirl and Alex have forgotten anyone else exists when they’re in the same room. It happens more often than Imra could have thought possible.

Supergirl looks at Alex with adoring eyes, as if Alex is the one thing in the world that is important, as if Alex is her home.

She wanders closer, her curiosity of seeing her idol behaving like a child now, pouting at Alex.

“Kara, seriously? I’m fine, it’s just—“

“A broken rib?” Kara huffs with a shake of her head.

“First of all, fractured, and second of all, I’m just going to the lab, no field work!” Alex looks put out.

“Uh no. You are like a walking disaster, I wouldn’t be surprised if you found your way down to the training room if I let you roam free.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Alex says unconvincingly. She’s normally a better liar than that, but the pain meds have dulled her facilities just that bit.

“Alexandra Danvers, I’m going to duct tape you to this bed if I have to.”

“I’m so bored…” Alex groans, kicking her feet out under the blanket.

Kara slides a chair next to the bed, holding Alex’s hand between hers. “Please…stay in bed. For me?” Kara punctuates the manipulation with a kiss to the back of Alex’s hand.

“Ugh.” Alex sinks down into the plastic mattress. “Fine, but I want Netflix.”

In a gust of wind, Kara is gone and back in mere seconds, brandishing a laptop Imra has seen on Winn’s desk.

“Done!” Kara giggles, setting it on a table next to them. She shifts in the chair, eyeing the tiny spot at Alex’s side.

Alex senses this, glancing over and shifting, she pats the empty space next to her. Kara smiles so wide, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder and tucking them both comfortably in the tiny infirmary bed.

Imra has voyeured enough. She spins on her heels, going back to her ship.

She’s now convinced the referenced love of Supergirls’ life is Alex Danvers. The adoring she keeps on Alex’s face when she thinks Alex isn’t looking is exactly the same look she’d seen in an old photograph of Supergirl’s bonding ceremony, her partner’s side being lost in time.

Maybe when she’s back in the future, she’ll submit a formal report to the historical records about the true love of Supergirl’s life. Alex Danvers deserves a spot in history alongside Supergirl. As Imra can see, Alex is just as much of a superhero as Supergirl.


	59. The Future Holds the Truth (2)

 

Imra has a decision to make.

She could go now, with all her reports and findings to the historical society and present it to them. Set the record straight so to speak.

But is it the right decision?

It’s obvious to her now that a part of Supergirl’s past was hidden to protect her family, but it’s been a thousand years. Imra thinks that they deserve to be honored just as much as Supergirl is.

But that decision is not up to her.

She leaves it to Winn, who’d come into the future with them. She trusts his judgment, after all, he is Supergirl’s best friend, and was the best man at their wedding.

Winn sits, slackjawed at the collection of photos, videos, documents – all presenting the life of Kara and Alexandra Danvers.

The world now only knows of Supergirl as Kara Zor-El, the Last Daugher of Krypton, the Maid of Might, one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

The DEO had been an incredible part of Supergirl’s first exploits, but even that turned into a footnote as centuries passed and she moved on. She’d seen references to the Director of the DEO, Alexandra Danvers, but at the time she had not paid much attention to it. Imra should have, but it seems that they’d hidden their relationship.

Until Imra went into the past and found Kara Danvers, as more than just her idol.

“Wow…” Winn mumbles, zooming in on a photograph of Alex and Kara’s wedding. All of their friends are there, congratulating the couple.

He goes through their lives, nearly everything digitized in the 20th and 21st century had survived, even something as insignificant as a meme.

There aren’t many of their private lives to be archived. It seems that Supergirl made sure to keep her human identity secret to protect her family.

His breath hitches when he finds the birth certificates, Shara Danvers, a baby girl, who grows up to take the mantle to become Powergirl alongside her mother. He could keep going down the Danvers tree line, finding heroes throughout the centuries that share Supergirl’s conviction.

Perhaps they could even trace them to a Kryptonian in their current time.

Exposing their identity to the public.

And as much as Imra wants to honor Supergirl by revealing to the world her soulmate, the one person that Supergirl loved with all her life, she would be endangering the lives of her lineage.

She sees the realization as such on Winn’s face when he goes down the family tree.

He smiles sadly, leaning back in his chair. “We can’t.”

Imra nods. She’s surmised as much.

“But we know,” Imra says. “I will respect their wishes.”

Imra deletes every last bit of her research.


End file.
